Un Futuro Formado por el Pasado
by crapycrap
Summary: Atraves de su pasado, descubriremos como se formo su futuro
1. Prologo

Estube esperando a que me contestaran y me dieran permiso para poder traducir esta historia, pero no lo hicieron, asi que si algun dia ven que ya no esta es porque, pues hmm? Bueno, me pidieron que la quitara. Otra cosa, esta historia un poco larga asi que esto va a depender mucho de sus reviews. Asi que si les gusta, apoyen me y si no porfavor aganmelo saber.

Si ustedes son nuevos leyendo mis historias bueno dejenme decirles que no son mias. Y si ven muchas faltas de ortografia es que estan leyendo a crapycrap, y si ya son seguidores de las historia que tradusco, los saludo con mucho gusto y pues ya saben que esperar. Aqui esta.

Disclaimer: Sailor moon, no mio. La historia, bueno, pues tampoco, es de trusuprise y su titulo original es A Future Shaped by the Past.

Adelanto: Atraves de los recuerdos de las sailors del sistema externo, se descubrira que paso al final de una era y como llego a ser el futuro de ellas.

**Un Futuro Formado por el Pasado**

_Hace siglos desde la ultima vez que use mi voz. Tengo miedo de pensar que talvez te olvide, pero es mas probable que olvide mi propio nombre y mi propia identidad, antes que olvidar a mi unico amor._

_Pero hace tanto tiempo desde…desde aquel entonces._

_Tu dijiste que estariamos juntas por una eternidad. Estabas equibocada Michiru._

_Muy equivocada._

-Sailor Uranus, Milenio de Plata


	2. La mujer que tu alma recuerda

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Empesemos, esta es una historia con contenido Yuri (mujer con mujer) asi que si no les agrada, bueno porfavor no prosigan con la lectura. La historia tambien tiene algunas partes de hmmmm? Como decirlo, no me gustaria llamarlas de sexo, porque ellas no solo tienen sexo, ellas hacen el amor, Ok bueno, ya se explico ahi.

Si han puesto antencion cuando Serenity manda a las sailor a la tierra despues de la caida del Milenio de Plata, todas estan en una burbuja, exepto Uranus, bueno esto es algo que pudo haber pasado.

Disclaimer: Sailor moon, no me pertenese, si fuera asi seguiria escribiendo acerca de Haruka y Michiru, y bueno pues tendria mucho dinero. La historia es de **TruSuprise, **lo unico mio es….es…. bueno algo debe ser mio.

=()=()=()=

Un girto.

El propio sonido de la voz de Michiru la despierta con un viloento empiezo. Su esbelta forma se enderesa de golpe, su cabello mojado y pegado a su cara sudorosa. Sus cobijas estaban tiradas como a un metro de su muy bien decorada cama, como si hubiera peleado con algo desconosido y horrible en sus sueños. Intentando calmar su respiracion, la chica adolecente trataba de unir los fragmento de su sueño que rapidamente se desaparecian, la imagines recolectadas de el etaban quedando en la nada. Su mente ya no podia recordar que la habia asustado tanto.

Se recargo en sus almuhadas y suspiro exausta. El cansancio la consumia, se relajaba, su piel se empesaba a enfriar y su corazon finalmente empesaba a controlarse, el aire frio de los comiensos de primavera entraban por la ventana de su departamento y ella temblo en respuesta.

Sin poder para convatir la tentacion de dormir, volvio a caer ante el sueño que se apoderava de sus ojos color safiro, las vagas imagines de la pesadilla que amenasaba con regresar, fueron disipadas y se convirtieron en la imagen de una mujer de cabellera rubia.

_Recuerdo;_

_La sonrisa familiar en sus labios, la joven mujer huia de su asaltante. Mirando sobre su hombro, insitaba a la rubia que la seguia de cerca con su muy conocido coqueteo_ _mientras entraba al corredor de piedra, sus pies descalsos chocaban con la suave superficie del piso debajo de ella._

_Su compañeraa no estaba muy lejos de ella, el sonido de sus botas sonaban en la solida superficie que se encontraba debajo de sus pies, rapidamente alcanso a su pareja. La mujer de ojos de safiro, no esperaba ser mas rapida que el viento, pero la exitacion de ser atrapada era demasiado intensa. Fuertes brasos la capturaron por detras y la respiracion de una mujer se sentia en su oido._

"_Michiru"_

_Oir su nombre susurrado ardientemente por su compañera, la hacia sentir escalofrios. La mujer de cabello aguamarino grito de sorpresa mientras era volteda de repente para ver la cara de la rubia y despues gentilmente, pero al mismo tiempo firme la empujo contra la pared de piedra mientras era besada muy apasionadamente por la alta mujer._

"_Haruka" La respiracion de Michiru se volvia la de su compañera mientras gemia el nombre de la sailor del viento en su boca. La acciones de la mujer Neptuniana se volvian cada ves mas atrevidas, mientras recorria con sus manos el cuello de Haruka, luego sus pequeños pechos, llegando a su cintura bajando hacia sus muslos. La Urianana respondio con un sensual suspiro, mientras las llemas de la pequeña mujer recorrian sus muslos internos._

_Mientras sus labios encontraban el esvelto cuello de Michiru, la senshi del viento acorralo a su pareja contra la inperdonable pared, el frio de la pared fallaba en enfriar el calor de sus pieles. La otra mujer temblo al sentir los dientes de la mujer alta en su piel mas sensible y sus manos recorrian lenta, pero deliveradamente atravez del cuerpo de la mujer. La esencia de la senshi del oceano intoxicaba a Haruka mientras sus manos recorrian el pecho de Michiru._

_Michiru gimio por la sensacion y cuando se acerco mas al invitante cuerpo de Haruka, se complacio al ver que su compañera redoblaba el esfuerzo. Las manos fuertes de la rubia, acarisiaban y masajeaban los amplios pechos de Michiru, la delgada bata que traia era la unica barrera de las caricias de Haruka. La senshi del oceano levantava su pierna, para ponerla alrededor de la cintura de Haruka mientras ella inconsientemente se sumergia en su compañera, tratando de aliviar la passion que desencadenava en su interior._

_El sonido de pasos hizo eco de repente en el pasillo y las dos mujeres se congelaron, la pierna de Michiru seguia alrededor de la cintura de Haruka y las manos de la rubia seguian firmes en los pechos de Michiru, sus labios seguian pegados. Sus sentidos intentaban encontrar al intruso y sus cuepos se congelaron aun mas, cada una sostubo su aliento al detectar que la precensia que se acercaba era la de una de sus amigas y aliadas. No sabian si habian sido vistas y no sabian si moverse, las dos se quedaron como estatuas en las sombras del corredor, mientras la figura les pasaba por el lado en silencio, antes de alcansar el final del pasillo y dar la vuelta en el siguiente. Pensando que estaban asalvo, lentamente, las dos dejaron salir una risita nerviosa y suaves suspiros de alivio._

"_Vayanse a un cuarto" La voz de la figura fue cargada abrutamente por uno de los corredores, despues de haber esperado caprichosamente el momento presiso para revelar lo ovio._

_Haruka y Michiru se sonrrojaron de un color carmin al escuchar la vos de Setsuna. Ellas sabian mejor que eso, que no podian engañar a la guardiana del tiempo._

_Michiru sonrio. Ella realmente planeaba tomar el consejo de su amiga. Con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios, tomo la mano de Haruka y la jalo hacia el corredor._

_Paraon en la puerta de la habitacion de Michiru, la senshi del viento torpe con la complejidad de la perilla bajo la influensia de las carisias seductibas de su compañera. Finalmente abienta, se tropeso al entrar, pero nunca separo sus labios de la senshi del oceano. Antes de que pudiera incluso cerrar la puerta detras de ellas, Michiru le quito de los hombros el abrigo de viaje a Haruka._

_La montaña de ropa tirada en el piso crecia rapidamente y ellas pronto se encontraban tendidas a lo largo de la cama de la senshi del oceano. Entrando por las antiguas ventanas la suave luz azul de la orbe que colgaba en el cielo, pintaba sus pieles en suaves tonos mientras las dos mujeres recorrrian sus cuerpos intimamente por primera vez._

_La espalda de Michiru se arqueaba para encontrarse con el de Haruka, mientras las manos de la alta mujer recorrian ambrientamente atraves de su cabello, sus hombros, a lo largo de sus costados, tomando sus caderas . Los susurrus hacian eco por las paredes de piedra, mientras la savanas de seda, que ya no se sentian frias, se pegaban a sus sudorosos cuerpos._

_No paso mucho antes que la respiracion de Michiru se atorara en sus garganta y gritara el nombre de su amante. _

_Fin del recuerdo._

'Su nombre?'

Los ojos de safiro de Michiru se abrieron repentinamente mientras una vida de memorias recorrai su mente. La intriga del primer encuentro con la mujer de ojos avellana, una cresiente amistad, una passion inegable, un increible amor, un sentido del deber, y un muy doloroso e injusto fin, que se encontraba mas aya de los limites de su imaginacion. En el lapso de un segundo, la intensidad de emosiones que sintio en toda una vida recorrian su cuerpo y se desaparecian tan rapido como llegavan.

Finalmete bien despierta, Michiru se sento en su cama. Sus temblantes dedos tocaron sus labios, seguia sintiendo el amor con el que la besaron, las vividas imagines seguian en su mente ya despierta. Otraves estava sudanso, solo que esta vez era un motivo diferente a la ves anterior, cuando tubo su pesadilla. Sus mejillas se sonrrojaron al dares cuenta lo mucho de su exitacion.

La mujer de ojos de safiro entro en panico cuando los recuerdos de su sueño empesaban a desbaneserse. Sacudio su cabeza mientras sus dedos encontraban sus cienes. Con una claridad inquietante, se dio cuenta que el sueño que acababa de experimentar y las emosiones que se asociaban con el eran algo que no queria dejar ir, algo que ella _nesesitaba_ recordad. Era el sueño mas intenso que habia tenido. Casi mas que un sueño, se sentia tan real, que parecia recuerdo. Solo que ciertamente no era algo que Michiru hubiera experimentado en sus quince años de vida. Pudiera haver sido un recuerdo de una vida pasada?. Michiru no estaba segura. Ella no podia recorrdar el entorno extranjero en lo mas minimo. Era como si lo ubicacion de su sueño no hubiera nisiquiera sido en la tierra.

Pero supo que se habia soñado a ella misma, y estaba segura que estaba con una mujer. Ella podia recordar a la mujer alta de cabello corto, cautivantes ojos de avellana, y su cautivante personalidad. Pero mas escalofriante, ella recordaba el profundo amor que sentia por ella, y el amor que sentia de regreso, como su lo hibiera sentido toda la vida.

Talves incluso mas.

De alguna forma, Michiru sabia que tenia que encontrarla, que la vision que acababa de tener era como una señal, y que la mujer que la maba tanto tenia que existir en esta vida asi como ella, entonses, talvez la cautivante mujer rubia estaba _esperando _que la encontrara. Ciertamente, ese deveria de ser el caso. Ella tenia algun tipo de deber que tenia que llenar con ella…y hacia ella

Michiru estaba segura de eso.

Solo, cual es el nombre de la mujer, y en donde esta? Pudo realmente haber sido… otra vida? Pero como puede ser eso possible? Para el desconsuelo de Michiru lo vivido del sueño se escababa de sus dedos como granos de arena.

Cuando la chica de cabellos aguamerinos sucumbio nuevamente al sueño, sin importar el esfuerzo que puso para volver a soñar con la mujer, sus sueños furon nada.

=()=()=()=

Una almuhada volo sin piedad atraves de su muy escasamente decorado departamenteo, mientras la chica rubia pelea violentamente en sus sueños. El sudor se acumulaba en la frente de Tenoh Haruka mientras balbuseaba incoherencies, su mano en puño como forme de defensa. Ya habia tenido este sueño antes, pero no tenia el poder para pararlo…

Sueño

_Sus ojos avellana estaba ampliamente abiertos, su cuerpo congelado por el miedo, mientras se quedaba boquiabierta al ovserbar el torbellino negro y rojo que giraba enfrente de ella. Tragando, deborando todo a su paso, este terror que ella intuitivamente llamo El Silencio, arrasava con el poder de una super nova. Edificios sucumbian en ruinas solo para ser tragados por el. Vientos ardientes emanaban de su centro, vientos del mismisimo infierno. Objetos inanimados eran succionados por el torbellido del infierno, ruinas volaban al rededor, aun asi su alta y delgada forma se encontraba enraisada al piso, sentia que sus pies eran mas pesados que la gravedad. Y lo unico que podia hacer era ver. Un insignificante ser enmedio de un debastador caos._

_Este mudo de sueños era un infierno mas alla de la imaginacion. _

_Aun asi en lo mas profundo de su corazon, incluso si tenia que encarar este terror dentro de ella, Haruka sabia que esto no era un sueño. Y el realizar que esto podria ser su propio futuro atemorisaba aun mas a la chica._

_Y si las imagines del mundo colapsando en el futuro no eran sufisientemente infernales, lo que vio despues la aterroriso aun mas._

_Una aura naranja rodeaba a una chica de cabellos aguamarinos. Sus mano juntas, y sus ojos cerrados. Brillaba con un poder que de alguna forma Haruka entendia. Ella nesesitaba ayuda, Su ayuda. Sus misteriosos ojos safiro se abrieron y una pequeña sonrisa tocaba sus labios al ver a Haruka. Su cabello volaba en una gentil briza tan diferente al los vientos del infierno que trataban de desaserla en el mundo del silencio._

_La hermosura de la mujer cautivo a Haruka. Sentia que algo la atraia a esta familia mujer. Deber?, si, pero habia algo mas, algo mas fuerte, y esas dos emociones conbinadas eran demasiado aterradoras. La mirada de la mujer confirmo las sospechas de Haruka, que ellas compartian algo mas que solo una aliansa por una mission sin nombre._

_Haruka queria correr. Correr de la promesa de batalla, correr de la muerte en un futuro, que estaba enfrente de ella. Pero aun asi, no podia despegar sus ojos del exquisito cuerpo. Intuitivamente, sabia que el nombre de la mujer era Neptune, algo que no habia aprendido de sus sueños. Ella pudo haber sido un angel, si no fuera por el horrible deber escondido detras de sus ojos de safiro._

"_El Silencio se aproxima"_

_Haruka fruncio el ceño. La voz de Neptune era como de una sirena, cual belleza es traisionada por la promesa y la obligacion. Esta sirena quiere jalarla dentro de este mundo sin esperanza, trabajar con ella en este infierno, parar este Armagedon que se aproxima._

"_Tenemos que encontrar al enviado del bien rapido, solo tu y yo podemos hacerlo"_

_El ceño fruncido de Haruka se convirtio en una mueca, mientras la desesperacion y la suplica en la voz de la mujer aplastaban su alma como con una visagra, como si las emociones que llevava en su tono triste de alguna manera trascendieran el complicado deber que era anunciado por el mundo de los sueños. Haruka nego con su cabeza en defensa. No era lo sufisientemente buena para estar con esta extraña pero a la ves familir mujer. La hiba a dejar caer, ella sabia que lo haria, como si ya lo hubiera echo antes vidas atras. De alguna forma inexplicable Haruka sabia que no podia vivir al las expectaciones de Neptune._

_Ella no queria tener nada que ver con esta mujer. Ella no era una guerrera. Ella no tenia la habilidad de salvar a este mundo de la destruccion, y aun mas que eso, ella no queria el deber que conllevaba. Ella no tenia el poder de parar el futuro y tampoco tenia el poder para aliviar la extraña soledad en los ojos de la mujer. De alguna forma, alguna tragedia, cambio lo que estaba destinada a ser._

_Y era abrumador._

_Un grito desgarro su garganta, en un esfuerso de borrar las imagines de la mujer de ojos safiro, de su mente_

_/ Sueño_

Su voz hacia eco en sus oidos, mientras Haruka se sentaba, aliviada de estar despierta, fuera del alcanse de esa recurrente pesadilla.

"Pesadilla"Dijo la palabra, pensando que era verdad. Pero de laguna manera, sabia que era mas que eso, una vision que era mas que un sueño. Talvez estava viendo el futuro…

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, sin ser solicitada, la imagen de la mujer elegante de cabellos aguamarinosregreso a su mente. Como si su figura hubiera sido tallada en su retina, Haruka no se podia olvidar la belleza de la chica.

Aun mas, ahora verdaderamente despierta, Haruka no sabia exactamente porque tenia tanto miedo de la mujer sin nombre, porque cada fibra de sus cuerpo queria al mismo tiempo correr de ella y estar a su lado por toda una eternidad. Pero la inmensa debastacion que acompañaba cada pensamineto de la mujer la ahogaba. Ella nunca antes en su vida la habia visto, pero aun asi era tan familiar al alma de Haruka, trayendo sensaciones de paz y confort, junto con miedo y aborresimiento al mismo tiempo por la imagen de ella.

Mientras sus sueños caian en vagas formas, sentidos y palabras olvidadas, todo lo que Haruka sabia era que en algun momento, algo salio muy mal.

El reloj leia las tres da la mañana, pero sin importar la hora, la rubia tomo sus tennis para correr y salio por la puerta.

=()=()=()=

Sabis ojos granete se desbanesen del plano mortal, mientras la guardiana del tiempo regresa de estar ovserbando a las dos chicas destinadas. Lentamente, su consiencia regresa a su cuerpo que espera en el poste de la puerta del tiempo.

Suspira a su conosido entorno. Ella pudo haber estado ahi, observando esa puerta por horas y milenios, no se sentiria la diferencia. Eso es lo que pasa cuando existe fuera de sus limites.

La neblina rodea a la majestuosa mujer se cabellos verdes que es Sailor Pluto, su expression de resignacion se pronuncia mas al enfocarse en el film gris que cubre el contenido del portal con un velo, En el otro lado, en donde momentos antes estaban los departamentos de Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, ahora yace en ruinas el Palacio de la Luna despues de la caida del Milenio de Plata hace casi mil años.

Con la habilidad de ver cualquier punto del tiempo, pasado, presente o futuro, Sailor Pluto se da cuenta, que sus memorias siempre la traen a este mismo sitio abandonado y lleno de soledad.

Soledad, ella no sabia que era estar realmente sola hasta que la Reina la forsara a conocer la amistad. Algunas veces, se pregunta si su deber hibiera sido mas facil si nunca se le hubieran dado esos trea años en el plano mortal durante el Milenio de Plata. Esos años en los que hizo sus mejores amistades, hisieron mucho mas insoportable su deber.

Pero no, Pluto nunca se arrepentira del tiempo que paso con sus aliadas, Haruka y Michiru, Uranus y Neptune. Nunca por dolorosa que paresca la perdida de sus amigas, ellas le enseñaron mucho y ella siempre estubo agradecida con ellas y por ellas.

Antes de haber conocido a la senshi del viento y a la senshi del oceano, durante los muchos años de servicio a la Reina, Pluto habia sido retirada y distante, siempre luchando con asuntos mortals por su falta de entendimiento de la complegidad de la interaccion entre personas. Eso es lo que unos Milenios en la Puerta del Tiempo pueden causarle a una persona.

Pero esas dos mujeres la cambiaron, y ahora en el presente, con la inmininte amenaza de batalla que requiere las habilidades de las senshis del sistema externo se unan con las del interno, que ya han despertado, Pluto estaba ansiosa por despertar a sus viejas amigas. Incluso si su renacimiento ese echo por deber, su amor es echo por el destino, y aun asi sera un alivio volverse a reunir con aquellas que ama.

Pluto estaba sola, si. Pero sabia que el dolor y la soledad que sentian las reencarnadas Haruka y Michiru era mas grande que nada. Ellas ya habian encontrado el amor, ahora cada una estaba sin la mitad de su alma, seguramente sus corazones estaban en duelo sin la presencia de la otra.

Ellas una vez encontraron amor, y ultimamente, el amor es mas grande que cualquier otra union. Su destino y deber requeria de Uranus y Neptune para pelear lado a lado, pero es amor lo que mantiene juntas sus personalidades humanas, y Pluto no queria nada mas que unirlas nuevamente, no solo por la nesesidad de los poderes de senshis, sino por sus mismisimas almas. Pero sabia que esta ves seria mas dificil.

El portal enfrente de la alta mujer una ves mas volvia a la vida, borrando la catastrofe que habia previamente, las ruinas del Milenio de Plata, y regresaba a las imagenes de sus dos reencarnadas amigas. Michiru, con su destino de senshi del Oceano, reboloteaba en un sueño sin sueños, y sus labios murmuraban un irreconosible nombre. La joven empatica, muy similar a la persona del Milenio de Plata , indudablemente consumida por su amante desconodida. Mientras tanto, Haruka, con el destino de la senshi del Viento, corria sin direccion, su semejansa guarda poca relacion con su encarnacion original, ella vio todo atraves de una humada lente deformada y distorcionada por una terrible tragedia que nunca devio haber ocurrido en el Milenio de Plata.

Pluto suspiro. Fe a regresado sus almas a la Tierra como lo dijo tiempo atras la Reina, pero como se van ella a encontrar otravez cuando el destino a corrompido a una de ellas TERRIBLEMENTE?. La misma Guardiana del Tiempo podia casi maldecir al destino por lo que les hisieron.

"Michiru" Pluto susurro tristemente, una chispa de desesperansa estaba unida a su voz, "Reconoceras a Haruka cuando la veas otraves por ves primera? Tengo miedo que ya no sea la mujer que tu alma recuerda."

=()=()=()=

Previwes, Capitulo 2:

_La mujer de cabellos aguamarinos pensativa jugaba con los mechones de su compañera. "Haruka?" Pregunto, dejandose perder en la intensa mirada de su amante._

"_Hmm?" Flojamente respondio la Urianana, su brazo bajo la cintura de Michiru acercandola mas a su cuerpo._

_"Siempre estaremos juntas, Verdad?" Pregunto Michiru, sus mejillas se ruborisaban por la inusual pregunta._

=()=()=()=

Vaya! Esto toma mas tiempo de lo que pense, me van a tener que disculpar si no actualiso todos los dias, pero realmente es un poco difil (el trabajo, la casa, mi mano rota [por el accidente] pero recuperandose) tratare de subir dos capitulos por semana. (no prometo nada pero lo intentare) no se preocupen , si algo pasa y ya no puedo seguir se los hare saber =).

Ortografia, bueno si no hubiera faltas, no seria mi traduccion. O si? =)

Dudas?….. Pues preguntenme

Ahora si espero sus reviews, animenme para escribir mas seguido.


	3. Yo te encontrare primero

El rugir de las motocicletas se quedaba grabado en la memoria de la aguanet al pasar estas volando a un lado de ella.

Ella no era realmente una aficionado a los deportes de motor, pero Michiru se encontraba muy intrigada al ver el riesgo que tomaban los conductoes de dichas maquinas. La moto era parte de sus cuerpos, una parte metalica que se movia a sus ordenes, corrian sus motos a una velocidad como para romperte el cuello y se inclinavan para tomar la vuelta casi tocando el imperdonable pavimento. Habia algo acerca de correr a una velocidad imprudente contra el viento que le dava la bienvenida para ovacionar a los competidores como las demas chicas.

Atravez del sonido de la platica vana de su amiga sentada junto a ella, Michiru encontro sus ojos color safiro fijos en solo una figura, el corredor que estaba ganando la carrera. Sus cejas se encontraron mientras examinava al objeto de su atencion, Ligeramente mas pequeño que los corredores que le seguian en sus vehiculos tratando de quitarle el primer puesto. Debajo del traje contra fuego, la silueta del corredor casi parece femenina.

_Recuerdo:_

"_No deberiamos estar aqui"Michiru dijo en tono conspirador, el echo de descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, desmentia su preocupacion._

_La chica de cabellos de arena sonreia debajo de ella."Un entranamiento de siete dias alrededor del sistema solar? Nadie notara que paramos en triton para un descanso vespertino"_

_Recostada sobre su estomago en la basta llanura de pasto color aguamarino, en la luna de Neptuno, Michiru se reclina en sus codos, sus piernas desnudas por lo corto de la falda ligera que el viento mecia de un lado a otro. Sonrio brillantemente al ver la alegria que parecian tener las flores silvestres que cubrian la llanura, pero nisiquiera su belleza podian distraerla de la cara de su amante._

_Profundos ojos verdes y unas facciones de preguntas en la cara de Haruka, insitaban a Michiru a preguntarle que pasaba por su mente._

_La aguanet jugueteaba con el cabello rubio de su compañera, mientras pensaba. "Haruka?" Pregunto ella, dejandose perder en la profunda mirada de su amante._

"_Hmm?" Respondio la Uraniana bagamente, su brazo bajo la cintura de Michiru, apretaba un poco mas la esvelta figura._

"_Sienpre estaremos juntas, Verdad?" Pregunto Michiru, el rubor se subia a sus mejillas por la pregunta tan inusual._

_Haruka fruncio el ceño. Su compañera no era del tipo de dudar del amor que compartian y fue tomada por sorpresa por la incertidumbre de su amada, "Claro que estaremos, nuestro deber asegura nuestra union" La boca de la rubia cerro de golpe al dares cuenta lo rudo de su respuesta. Ella trataba de que Michiru olvidara sus preocupaciones, no decir que estaban juntas por deber, pero era demasiado terde para retraerse de sus palabras._

_Michiru sonrio levemente, sabia que su amada tendia a reaccionar de forma exagerada cuando se sentia acorralada. Sabia que Haruka habia tratado de decir algo muy diferente, pero no nesesitaba de esas explicaciones para saber lo que sentia por ella. Tomo la mejilla de Haruka en sus manos para que supiera que todo estaba bien. "Me refiero en nuestra proxima vida"_

_El fruncimento facial de la senshi del viento fue desvanesiendose poco a poco, "No tenemos porque preocuparnos por nuestra proxima vida, Michiru, Como senshis tenemos garantisadas largas vidas, amenos que muramos en batalla"_

_El jesto regreso a Haruka, al dares cuenta de sus propias palabras. Su cuerpo se puso tenso de preocupacion. Si Michiru estaba preocupada por al muerte, Debia haber una razon para ello. "Espera, aun sientes preocupacion por la Tierra, No? Has presentido algo Nuevo?"_

_Los safiro de Michiru miraron hacia otro lado, Haora estaban nuvosos y lejanos, estaba empesando a hirse a su pequeño mundo introvertido. "No, nisiquiera Setsuna, puede encontrar el malestar proveniente de ese planeta."_

_Haruka volteo a su lado y tomo a Michiru en su fuertes brazos, trayendo a su compañera de regreso, tanto fisica como mentalmente. "No te preocupes Michiru, Sin importar que, siempre estaremos juntas, incluso en nuestra proxima vida, si es que existe despues de todo. No importa cuanto me lleve, te encontrare."_

_La senshi del oceano suspiro profundamente, dejando que su amada alejara sus preocupaciones y dejandose llevar por las olas de emociones que sentia por ella. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y a sus ojos les regreso el brillo. "Y si tu no me puedes encontrar, Yo te encontrare primero!"_

_/ Recuerdo_

"Yo te encontrare primero" Michiru repetia sus palabras suavemente.

"Tierra a Michiru" La voz de su compañera rompio en su mente y Michiru se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sacudida ligeramente. "Dijiste algo?"

"Ara! Lo siento, Elza" Dijo Michiru casi como susurro, su voz se perdia entre las ovaciones de la gente alrededor de ella. Las imagenes vividas de su aparente sueño se desvanecieron rapidamente por el "despertar" tan repentino. Una mirada rapida a la pista, revelo que la figura que estaba siguiendo anteriormente, habia ganado la carrera.

"No es ella genial?" Elza aplaudia felismente, entusiasmo brillaba en sus ojos carmesi. "Ella va a mi escuela. Es un genio en las carreras, Tenoh Haruka."

"_Ella?_" Pregunto Michiru, dandose cuenta que la asuncion del genero del corredor que habia tenido antes era correcta.

"Si, ella. Los reporteros asumen que Haruka es hombre, pero parece que a ella no le importa" Explica Elza.

"Tenoh Haruka…" Michiru repite el nombre lentamente como si le fuera familiar, su voz muy baja como pare ser oida por Elza que grita con el resto de los espectadores.

Parandoce en puntillas para tener una mejor vista . Los safiros de Michiru se posan unicamente en la figura femenina que habia estado ovserbando, mientras la corredora se hacerca al podio.

La figura caminaba de una forma arrogante y varonil, mientras su mano enguantada saludaba con confianza a la multitud que "lo" ovasionaba por ser el ganador. Subiendose al podio de ganadores, el corredor remobio con elegancia el casco que escondia su identidad.

La respiracion de Michiru se quedo en sus garganta al ver a la rubia. Una cara angular y menton alto, un look que facilmente transmite su falso genero, Tenoh Haruka muestra una expression desafiente y al mismo tiempo arrogante mientras saluda a sus fans. Sucio y humedo cabello rubio que sin importar lo corto de el no era immune al casco, dejando sus cabellos arena en angulos raros, sin embargo eso solo aumentaba el atractivo de la mujer.

Michiru no podia dejar de notar que estaba cautivada por la belleza de Haruka.

El recuerdo de sus visions y sueños regreso de golpe con una fuerza tangible y Michiru encontro que su mano estaba posada en su pecho a la altura de su corazon. El parecido era asombroso entre la Haruka en el podio y la mujer rubia que habia soñado. Pude ser posible que esta Haruka sea la mujer de sus memorias-sueños?

Su respiracion se volvio a quedar en su gaganta al dares cuenta que su corazon sabia quien era esa persona, pero su cabeza no podia localizar el momento en que la vio anteriormente. Como palabra olvidada colgando de la punta de la lengua, Michiru no podia poner en su lugar las piesas del frustrante rompecabezas que se formaba en la orilla de su mente.

Los cabellos del cuello de Michiru se pucieron de punta al centir que la ovserbaban. Michiru se puso en alerta maxima. Volteo hacia atras, sus ojos cerados amenasadoramente mientras escaneaba las filas del estadio. Desde la parte mas lejana , la mirada de Michiru se encontro con un par de ojos cazadores color garnate.

Recuerdo/

"_Si, creo que deberias hacerlo" La alta mujer hablo con certeza mientras sus sabios ojos garnate hacian la noche que estaba a su alrededor mas calida._

"_Hacer que?" Michiru pregunto suavemente, cejas encontradas. Acostumbrada a ser la intuitiva, siempre era tomada fuera de guardia cuando su amiga, la Guardiana del Tiempo, sabia lo que habia en su mente._

"_Confesarte a Haruka." Dijo Setsuna simplemente, como si fuera un echo cotidiano, o por lo menos algo que debio de haberse echo hace mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa agrasiaba su cara enigmatica, mientras ponia una mano sobre el hombro de Michiru en señal de apoyo. "Yo pienso que deberias hacerlo, la Amas, ho no?_

_La mandibula de Michiru ligeramente abierta y derepente se sonrrojaron sus mejillas. Su cara se torno seria, y en sus facciones habia una expression de dedicacion. "Si, Tanto que moriria por ella, Setsuna"_

_Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Setsuna, al ser tomado por sorpresa por las palabras tan intensas de Michiru y la estioca mujer encontro que no podia ver a Michiru a los ojos. Con la experiensia formada por siglos de controlar su poder para ver el futuro, puso a un lado las imagenes que las palabras de su amiga trajero a su mente. Imagenes que mostraban que la dedicadion de Michiru era aterradoramente real._

_/Recuerdo_

"Michiru?, Michiru?,"

De nuevo la voz de Elza trajo a la mujer de ojos de safiro de regreso de sus sueños y temblo apesar del calor que hacia. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado para tranquilisarla, pero al voltear para encontrar esos ojos color garnate que le habian traido mas imagenes vividas, encontro nada.

La mante de Michiru bagaba mintras trataba de recordar fragmentos de las imagenes que a tenido los dias pasados. Para ser sueños, eran demasiado reales. Sueños? No, no podian ser. Cada vez que ella experimentaba uno, habia sido por ver a alguien. Una vision? Talvez. Ella claramente podia verse en un evento definido que le habia pasado en algun punto de tiempo. Posiblemente era realidad, una realidad de su vida pasada.

Una vida pasada…

El casi sobrehumano sentido de intucion Michiru se apodero de ella con firmeza y el saber que sus visiones eran recuerdos de su vida pasada fue derepente muy claro para ella. Dispuesta a aceptar que los extraños recuerdos-visioines eran parte de su alma, Michiru concluyo que no eran sueños despues de todo.

Y si no eran sueños, y habian sido despertados por Tenoh Haruka, la mujer parada valientemente bajo ella sin haber persibido su presencia, eso significaba que _esta_ Haruka era la reencarnacion del amor de su vida pasada? Haruka…ese habia sido su nombre..ho no? El de la mujer en sus recuerdos

Podria ser el destino, o era su parecido pura coincidensia?

Despues de que Michiru finalmente se acordara de respirar, se enfoco en la mujer en el podio que habia tomado toda su atencion desde un principio, un sentiminto de que algo andaba mal se apodero de ella. Depronto, se dio cuenta que toda la confidecialidad que el cuerpo de Tenoh Haruka exponia, los ojos de avellana de la joven mujer le decian otra historia.

Un escalofrio corrio por la espalda de Michiru cuando la razon la tomo. Los recuerdos del calido y dispuesto amor que habia tenido en su vida pasada, era traisionada por la imagen de una mujer dura que estaba parada en el podio. Si en realidad era _esta _Tenoh Haruka la misma de sus visions de un pasado incierto, entonces algo debio haber salido terriblemente mal.

=()=()=()=

"Hey, Tenoh, acabas de ganar la carrera! Te mataria sonreir un poco?"

Immune a las luces de las camaras de los reporteros que rodeaban el podio, los ojos de Haruka brillaban. Una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, mientras sacudia el golpe en la cabeza que le habia dado Tanaka, un oponente que le siguio de cerca toda la carrera y ahora ocupaba el segundo lugar , golpeo su brazo, ella intento sonreir genuinamente para sacarselo de encima, pero pronto callo de sus labios y se poso nuevamente en ellos su clasica sonrisa arrogante.

No era que ella no supiera como divertirse o como ser feliz, solo era que Haruka nunca habia sido predispuesta a tanto alboroto. Solo tenia una vida mediocre, con un poco mejor de educacion, aun asi a sus quince años, Haruka a vivido bajo una nuve quieta y oscura de introversions. Eso es lo que ella era, y estaba conforme con eso. Nunca antes se lo a cuestionado. Con todo desde las pesadillas del fin del mundo que la han perseguido en sus sueños, solo han logrado que la sombra encima de su cabeza se haya echo mas oscura.

Ella escaneo el estadio repleto de fans que la ovacionaban, por ella y por ser motocicletista, ambas. Aunque el personaje de guapo corredor tipo playboy que le habian aplicado no era completamente verdad, era mas facil dejar que el publico lo creyera. Y para ser honestos, las delirantes fans que no querian nada mas que su autografo o "conoderlo" en persona era la ultima cosa que le interesaba. Claro, las chicas eran guapas, y Haruka tenia que admitir que usaba su fama para divertirse un poco con un par de ellas, pero fruncio el ceño aun mas al mirar a toda esa gente gritando. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento, la fama le disgustaba.

Despues, de la nada, alcanso a ver algo…alguien, de alguna forma familiar y su respiracion se quedo en su garganta. Entre toda la gente, Haruka alcanso a ver cabello color acua y ojos de safiro. Su cuerpo se puso rigido y una briza gentil pasaba alrededor de ella.

La suaves caricias familiars de compañera, tanto de proteccion como de sentirse protegida, de quien tenia en sus brazos, y una abrumadora sensacion de amor eterno…

La mano de Haruka alcanso su corazon, mientras sus ojos nuevamente trataban de encontrar a la mujer que vio por escasos segundos, pero su ojos avellanados no pudieron encontrarla. Una rafaga de viento furiosa se sintio derepente en el estadio.

Vacio sin final, las fria profundidades del espacio, la desolada soledad que nunca antes habia sentido. Una promesa rota…

Un dolor atravezo el pecho de Haruka al sentir ambas intimidantes emociones que tenian importancia en su corazon. Ella sabia que estos sentimientos los habia tenido la mayor parte de su vida, se sentia como un vacio que probenia desde el fondo de su alma. Algo que ciertamente no habia sido formado como resultado de su vida actual, y se negaba a creer que probenian de una pasada, porque alguien la amaria? Como alguien la amaria? Siempre a estado sola. Siempre.

Haruka puso a un lado las imagenes que intentaban entrar en su mente y se aferraba al viento, que le prometia curarla de todo ese dolor tan grande, y de borrar esas emociones que trataban de despertar en ella, amenasandole con decirle mas de lo que ella queria saber.

Era todo lo que Haruka podia hacer para mentenerse de pie y fingir una apariencia de normalidad en el podio, mientras su equipo se dirigia a ella con la clasica botella de champagne.

=()=()=()=

Michiru tubo un despertar violento, levantandose de golpe se recargo en la cabezera, sus brazon abrazondo su cuerpo por el miedo. Ya no tenia sueños agradables de su vida pasada, ahora sus sueños eran pesadillas de un capo lleno de destrucion, y sus sexto sentido le decia que ese era ael futuro.

Aguas congeladas amenasaban consumir la ciuda, olas mas grandes que los rascacielos competian con el cielo por dominio. Un aire congelado soplaba desde el norte, tan frio que le robaba el aliento. El mar gritaba con rabia, la promesa de un fin devastador.

Era un futuro lleno de oscuridad, muerte y desesperansa.

Pero estas pesadillas terminaban diferente a las demas. Esta tenia un rayo de esperanza en el, un angel de micericordia. En esta pesadilla, una mujer rubia, vestida de una forma extraña, con una falda corta y un top bastante pegado, hablaba con ella. Y sus voz llenaba a Michiru de esperanza.

"Hemos sido destinadas a luchar contra este silencio juntas, Tu y yo. Pero me temo que Uranus de este tiempo todavia no esta lista para conocerte, Neptune, y no estoy segura si algun dia lo estara. Lo siento, pero porfavor no pierdas la esperanza."

Michiru tiembla al recordar lo ronco de la voz de la mujer. Uranus, su nombre era Uranus. Y la llamo Neptune. Michiru no entendia estas cosas, pero algo hacerca del nombre le sonaba familiar, como si siempre hubiera sido llamada Neptune.

Ella tenia que encontrar a Uranus. Con ella, podia impedir que el silencio se acercara. Tenia una tarea que cumplir, una tarea que no entendia.

Ligeramente frustrada, Michiru suspiro y se levanto de su cama. 'Quien soy yo para saber de esas cosas?, que se yo con respecto a salvar al mundo de un terror llamado Silencio? Solo soy una estudiante y artista normal de quince años!.

Normal… hasta que tanto su despertar como sus sueños eran llenos de pensamientos relacionados con su vida pasada… y su amor pasado.

Imediatamente, sus pensamientos regresaban a ella, a la Tenoh Haruka de sus sueños y a la Tenoh Haruka de su presente. Tan parecidas, pero tan diferentes. Aun no estaba segura si habia coneccion entre ambas.

Y ahora habia soñado a otra mujer de cabellos rubios, esta lista y esperando para la batalla, nesesitandola a ella, para estar a su lado y derrocar cualquier amenaza.

Michiru casi se pone a reir por lo absurdo de todo esto, mientras hiba a la cocina para poner a calentar agua en la estufa, esperando que una taza de te calme sus nervios. Se preguntaba si ya estaba perdiendo la cordura a esta edad tan joven.

Jalando una silla de la solitaria mesa de cocina, se sento en ella, el periodico de el dia anterior estaba sin tocar encima de la mesa. Hojeandolo para encontrar la seccion de arte, se sorprendio ligeramente al llegar a la seccion de deportes, y el periodico cayo de sus dedos aterrisando enfrente de ella. El resto de las ojoa fueron pasadas de largo mientras sus safiros se centraban en el articulo principal de la seccion.

"El corredor genio mas joven en ganar…" La vos de Michiru se volvia un susurro al ver la foto del guapo Tenoh Haruka. El parecido con la amante de sus vida pasada era extraordinario, pero tambien se parecia a alguien mas, a alguien de igual importancia.

"Sailor Uranus?"

Recuerdo/

_La aguanet se inclino para oler la fragancia de unas flores rojas muy peculiars. Siendo que ella nunca habia visto una rosa antes, sabia que la flor provenia del planeta tierra, y ofresida por sus avitantes al Reino de la Luna. La joven volteo desconfiada hacia el cielo en direccion del planeta azul, que ahora era cubierto por el angulo del sol. Se sentia incomoda cada ves que pensaba en la tierra, pero no sabia porque._

_Voces inpasientes cargadas por el viento, la regresaban de su pequeño mundo, un lugar que frecuentaba cada vez que tenia problemas. Se obligo a concentrarse, despues de todo, ese mismo dia empezaba su nueva vida como sailor senshi, y a la edad de quince años y princesa de su planeta natal, el planeta del las profundidades marinas, Neptune, se esperaba que actuara como tal._

_Levantando su falda floreada que volava con el viento, empezo a caminar para llegar a la escalinata del palacio. La grandesa del Castillo era respaldada por su reputacion, con su blanca y brillante arquitectura creada por rocas del planetoide. Los jardines colgantes y sus Fuentes estaban repletos de flora de todo el sistema solar. Los olores y los sonidos de los jardines fuera de las paredes del palacio, sono con el ajetreo y el bullicio de la gente comun, la prospera gente del Reino de la Luna y los ocho planetas que le presedian. Nueve, incluyendo la Tierra, actualmente negociaban alianzas entre ellos y el Reino de la Luna._

_Nueve planetas a los cuales pronto Neptune va a jurar protejer como sailor guerrera._

_Un termino que antes le pertenesia a la Prinsesa Serenity y las guardianas del corazon del sistema solor. La luna de la Tierra, habia decidido que tenian que ser llamadas nuevas senshis de los planetas externos para cumplir su deber. Ellas serian llamadas las senshis externas, compuestas por, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Pluto, las ultimas dos con un papel menor pero al mismo tiempo mayor que las otras, respectivamente. Ella no sabia mucho de su mission, aparte de que tenia que esforsarse para proteger las fronteras del sistema solar de cualquier tipo de ataque._

_Aun asi, el unico sentimiento de inestabilidad que la joven prinsesa Neptuniana sentia, provenia desde adentro de sus territories. De alguna parte de adentro._

_Esperaba que sus compañeras le ayudaran a comprender la union con su elemento., y asi poder llegar a ser una fuerte guerrera. Aun mas, ella esperaba ansiosamente conocer a su compañera, la senshi de Uranus. Aunque nunca antes habia conocido a la prinsesa de Urano, a escuchado mucho sobre ella y lo salvaje que es, si preocupaciones, y la joven se sentia asnsiosa por conocer a alguien con esa reputacion. Seria algo espectacular despues de estar atada a la sociedad Neptuniana a la que estaba acostumbrada._

_Su respiracion se quedo en sus garganta al empezar a desender las escaleras, las voces desconocidas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, y porfin, logro ver un grupo de gente. Ella sabia sin haber sido presentadas, que ellas eran sus compañeras. El color de sus ropas indicaban sus planetas; Azul para Mercury, naranja para Venus, rojo para Mars, y verde para Jupiter, cada chica ligeramente mas joven que ella. Sus ojos luego se desviaron hacia una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera vestida con un vestido blanco, lo mas probable es que sea Serenity, la prinsesa de la Luna, la cual estaba ligeramente sonrrojada, por la atencion que le ponia un joven muy guapo que se encontraba a su lado._

_Naturalmente, los ojos de la aguanet voltearon a inspeccionar al joven, de pies a cabeza. Sus botas negrasque le llegaban a la rodilla perfectamente pulidas y un impeccable traje color azul marino con dorado. Una espada colgaba de uno de sus costados, las joyas de la espada resplandecian con los rayos del sol. La espada era un indicio indiscutible de su linage, y el echo de que el espejo que llevaba colgando en una bolsa a su costado resonara con la energia de la espada que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto hacia que fuera mas facil identificarla. Una suave sonrisa agracio la cara de la Neptuniana, y no solo por la admiracion hacia el objeto de su atencion, hermoso perfil que era enmarcado por el corto cabello color arena._

_Aclarando su garganta, la forastera hizo su entrada. La conversacion llego a un alto y todas las caras voltearon a ver a la nueva mujer que se acercaba con mucha familiaridad al guapo joven en el grupo. Ella era una cabeza mas pequeña que el joven, y a esa proximidad, ella pudo oler lo fresco de su colonia que era traida por lo cerca que estaban. Ojos avellanados encontraron safiros, y pudo sentir como la otra se perdia en sus profundidades. Aun asi, curiosamente , se dio cuenta que el "chico" tambien estaba intoxicandola._

_Preso por los cautivantes ojos de la aguanet, todo ese coqueteo que habia tenido previamente hacia la Prinsesa de la Luna habia disminuido. La hermosa mujer que acababa del llegar talves era la unica que lo habia notad, pero lo que parecia ser antes una mano firme, temblo ligeramente, ya que se acerco a ella para presentarse._

"_Buenos Dias"_

"_Tu debes ser la Prinsesa de Urano." La Neptuniana interumpio._

_Alrededor de ellas se escucharon sonidos de sorpresa, ya que todas las de mas senshis fueron tomadas fuera de lugar por tal insinuacion. Una risa profunda que llego hasta lo mas profundo del corazon de Neptun y sono como musica para sus oidos, mientras "El" joven recorria su cabellera con sus dedos._

"_Muy astuto de tu parte…Prinsesa de Neptuno?." Pregunto la mujer Uraniana._

_La aguanet sonrio y estiro su mano hacia la de la Prinsesa de Urano, contenta con la fuerza del saludo. "Kaioh Michiru, porfavor, llamame Michiru." Dijo ella, con la misma sonrisa que sostenia la otra. _

"_Haruka. Tenoh Haruka" Dijo la rubia de la misma manera._

_La ronca voz de la rubia hacia que Michiru sintiera escalofrios en su espalda, y se dio cuenta que cuando Haruka termino el saludo, sintio una indescriptible sensacion de soledad._

"_Prins…essa?." Pregunto finalmente Venus. Las esperansas de que un joven tan guapo la aya mirado, eran visiblenete desvanecidas. Las otras chicas igual de sorprendidas al saber que se habian equibocado de genero._

_La prinsesa de Urano, volteo a ver a las otras que estaban a su alrededor, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. "Tontitas, yo nunca dije que era hombre" dijo en un tono burlon._

_Una conversacion se podia oir atraves de los pasillos de piedra del palacio, al estar ellas hablando y riendo apasionadamente con y acerca de Haruka. Michiru ovserbaba y se reia de la rubia, mientras Haruka molestaba a las chicas y les daba largas con sus preguntas de adolesentes. Aunque una esena asi de ruidosa no era comun para ella, se sintio complasida, y una sonrisa agracio sus labios, por las payasadas de ellas._

_Al ser presentada formalmente y al ser finalmente calmados los animos, la Prinsesa Serenity golpeo su frente, sus coletas se moviande adelante hacia atras por el acto._

"_Lo olvide completamente" Dijo en una voz muy chillona, oviamente molesta por no haber recordado sus responsabilidades al haber sido distraida por sus nuevas amigas. "Se supone que les tenia que decir que se encontraran con Pluto en el carto Leo en el ala oeste del palacio!"_

_Rei, la senshi de Marte, suspiro de desesperacion. Con sonrisas en sus rostros, se estaba haciendo notable lo rapido que se estaban encariñando la dos forasteras con la adorable personalidad su Prinsesa y futura Reina._

_Mientras un nuevo pleito se empesaba a formar entre las dos Prinsesas, las dos nuevas forasteras salian del cuarto sin ser notadas, desendian las escaleras rapidamente para poder encontrarse con su compañera, Pluto._

_Al dares cuenta de la intranquilidad de Michiru mientras estaban con las otras chicas, Haruka medio molesto a la chica con un pequeño tono de preocupacion en su voz. "Un poco fuera de tu elemento aya atras?"_

"_Ara, aparentemente es tu turno de ser la astute." Respondio Michiru con una sonrisa. "Estas en lo correcto, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar tan libremente."_

_Haruka inclino su cabeza mientras pensaba. "Oh, bueno entonses, me disculpo, no era mi intencion ofenderte. Creo que debo controlarme un poco."_

_Michiru se conmovio por el gesto de la Prinsesa de Urano. "Aun asi, no creo que sea tu estilo, mantener la boca cerrada."_

_La alta mujer rio profundamente. "Bueno, eso es cierto, pero puedo tratar de comportarme por mi futura compañera, por una mujer tan hermosa." Dijo con una rapida reverencia._

_El corazon de la aguanet salto y sus piernas se dejaron de mover, causando que su compañera tambien se detubiera. Michiru hizo un gesto al considerar la posibilidad de cambiar la refrescante personalidad de la chica de al lado. "Comportarte?, nunca te pediria que hisieras algo asi por mi. Creo… creo que me agradas como eres, Tenoh Haruka."_

_La rubia sonrio y se rio, tratando desesperadamente de desaparecer lo sonrojado de sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbreda a resibir alagos, pero no pudo evitar sucumbir al cariño de la otra mujer._

"_Aprte" Continuo Michiru, "Estoy empesando a disfrutar tu comportamineto." Admitio, sonrojandose al igual que su compañera, mientras la sonrisa de Haruka se hacia mas amplia._

"_Es bueno para ti, sabes, ser mas abierta y libre. Hace la vida mas divertida." Comento Haruka, forsandose a apartar sus ojos de Michiru, ,mientras obligaba a sus piernas a moverse de nuevo. Era una obligacion con el Reino de la Luna lo que la habia traido aqui, no la Prinsesa de Neptune, se recordaba a ella misma._

_Michiru asintio, al estar deacuerdo y volteo a ver de reojo los largos pasosa de la otra chica. No culpaba a las senchis interanas por creer que Haruka era hombre, todo desde su cara angular hasta su forma de caminar escondian su verdadero genero. Tenia un corazon de muchacho, y estaba segura de si misma, era incredible y sin duda alguna la persona mas interesante que Michiru haya conocido y la Prinsesa de Neptune encontro todos atributos extremadamente atractivos en la mujer. No pudo evitar sentir una fuerte atraccion hacia Haruka. Era algo intenso, amedrentador, y totalmente nuevo para ella._

"_Entonses, que tipo de cosas te gustan?" La voz de Haruka saco a su amiga de sus pensamientos. Sus manos estaban etrelasadas atras de la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo._

_Michiru contesto tratando de no comprometerse. "Bueno, disfruto mucho tocando el violin."_

"_Violin! Que propio!" Haruka comento, al dares cuenta que ese instrumento tan hermoso ciertamente era adecuado para ella._

_La aguanet hiso un ligero gesto por el comentario de su amiga. "Debo asumir que la temeraria Prinsesa de Urano, no fue obligada a tocar ningun instrumento?"_

_Este comentario hiso que la mujer de ojos avellanados balbuseara algo mientras pateaba una piedra imaginaria. _

_El gesto de Michiru fue remplasado por una sonrisa malevola, al ver el comportamiento tan infantile. "Disculpa? Creo que no te escuche."_

"_Piano!" Haruka murmuro mas alto esta vez. "Lo he tocado desde que tenia la altura suficiente para tocar las teclas, pero nunca tube una razon para disfrutarlo. Fue algo a lo que siempre fui forzada"_

"_Maa?" Pregunto Michiru. "Buen,o talves deberiamos hacer un dueto. La belleza y el disfrute que se puede encontrar en la musica puede ser entendido, incluso por una persona tan obstinada y marimacha como tu." Añadio ligeramente, el tono de burla se sentia refrescante en su lengua._

_Haruka sonrio , la Prinsesa de Neptuno estaba aprendiendo y ella disfrutaba del intercambio cultural tanto como su compañera oviamente tambien lo hacia. "Que mas te gusta?"_

"_Disfruto mucho nadar." Respondio Michiru._

"_Claro, el Oceano. Tu debes amar el mar , debe de ser una parte muy importante de quien tu eres?." Pregunto pensativamente Haruka, considerando su propio planeta. _

_La chica de los ojos de safiro asintio "Oh, lo hago" Un ligero suspiro se escapo de sus labios e inconsientemente empeso a hablar en su lengua nativa, recitando parte de un verso de un antiguo poema._

_Haruka hiso un gesto al ver la expression tan distante de su compañera. Dandose cuenta que Michiru se habia hida a su propio mundo dentro de su mente. Un molesto deseo de que la atencion de la aguanet regresara a Haruka estimulaba a la Uraniana a seguir. La chica alta descubrio que no queria que la Prinsesa de Neptuno la dejara nisiquiera un momento._

"_El Oceano no seria nada sin el viento que lo dirija?" consentrandose en traducir esa parte del verso._

_Los ojos de Michiru se hizieron mas grandes por la sorpresa. Se sonrojo ligeramente, al escuchar parte del antiguo verso. Que coincidencia era que sus elemntos fueran aire y agua… Otraves volvio a hablar el lenguage comun del Reino de la Luna, contenta de que Haruka no tratara de saber el significado real del poema. "Me entendiste?, Hablas Neptuniano?"_

"_Sorprendiada? Te podras dar cuenta por toda tu aparente intuitividad, que hay mas de mi que lo que los ojos pueden ver." Dijo Haruka con un toque de arrogancia en su ronca voz._

_Michiru solo sonrio, esperando que lo que Haruka dijo se cierto._

_Damdole a la rubia un sonrisa misteriosa, Michiru entrelazo su brazo con el de Haruka y siguieron su busqueda por sailor Pluto._

"_Veo que ustedes dos ya se han…presentado" Dijo una vos como con un tono de diversion._

_El sonido de un paso firme suena atrabes de las paredes, mientras Haruka se pone enfrente de Michiru en un intento de proteger a su amiga y toma una postura de combate. A la rubia no le gustaban ese tipo de sorpresas. "Muestrate" Ladro ferosmente._

_Una ligera risa fue escuchada, mientras una mujer alta salia de entre uno de los pasillos. Largo cabello color esmeralda se mecia, mientras unas bien torneadas piernas largas se movian hacia adelante, las cuales eran expuestas por una muy corta falda color verde, la cual indicaba que era una senshi. En su mano derecha llevava un largo vaculo plateado, tan grande como la impresionante altura de la mujer. Su dura expression albergaba un toque de divercion, al voltear a ver a las dos jovenes._

"_Sailor Pluto" Las vozes de Haruka y Michiru sonaron al unisono._

_La mujer de cabellos esmeralda asintio. "Estan preparadas para recivir su mission?"_

_Los ojos garnate de la mujer demandaban respeto, respeto que incluso la salvaje Uraniana estaba dispuesta a dar sin preguntas. Mientras ella y su nueva compañeran eran guiadas por la alta mujer, la rubia trago saliba audiblemente mientras era dirigida hacia su destino._

_Solo algunas horas despues, la recien llegadas ya habian sido informadas de su mission, y esperaban pasientemente por la seremonia de introduccion. Un pequeño evento, solo para no alertar al publico de una amenasa no existente, Haruka y Michiru, ahora Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, respectivamente, esperaban por la Reina._

_El sol empezo a ocultarse en la superficie Lunar, Los dorados rayos de sol, iluminaban los jardines del Castillo. Una brillante alberca reflejaba lo azul del planeta Tierra que pasaba en ese momento por encima de ella. La mirada preocupada de Michiru se clavo en ese reflejo, mientras pensaba en su mission._

_Proteger al sistema solar de invasores extrangeros no podia ser tan dificil. Despues de todo, nunca ha habido una fuerza tan grande como para poner en peligro al Milenio de Plata. Por esa razon, el universo completo a estado en paz por todo un milenio. Pero quetal si… si hay algo haya afuera?_

_Neptune pensaba esto mientras jalaba la falda de su sailor fuku {su traje de sailor}. Sus poderes de senshis eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir a los enemigos, con la ayuda de sus compañeras Uranus y Pluto, e inclisive si era nesesaria la ayuda de… de Saturn… pero no, Neptune no queria siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Seguramente esa medida tan drastica no va a ser nesesario tomalra. Incluso Pluto, la que ve en el tiempo no ha pensado en esa posibilidad. Aparte, el crystal de plata de la Reina los protegera a todos, Ho no?._

_Neptune fruncio su seño. Ella no era la unica que tenia esos pensamientos tan oscuros. Su mano enguantada busco el brazo de Uranus, tomandola suavemente de la muñeca en señal de Apollo._

'_De alguna manera' Penso Michiru para ella 'De alguna manera, se que podre convatir y aguantar cualquier cosa… teniendola a llega junto a mi'_

_La senshi mas alta se estremesio un poco al contacto que tubo con su compañera, su cara de duresa escondia la turbulencia de emociones que la mujer a su lado le causaba. Disfrutaba del coqueteo jugeton que tenian entre ellas, pero se dio cuenta que no podia estar segura de los verdaderos sentimientos de su compañera. Asi que se forso a si misma a comportarse, a esconder sus sentimientos y dedicarse de lleno al entrenamiento que le esperaba. Eso era lo mejor que podia hacer._

_Sailor Uranus se movia incomodamente en su Sailor fuku. Aunque ella estaba totalmente deacuerdo de que la escasa vestimenta permitia mayor movilidad mientras peleaban, penso que el diseño tan femenino era realmente inesesario, sin mensionar enbarasoso. Botas, por lo menos le dejaron usar botas. Entre eso y el muy bien recivido poder que sentia cada ves que se transformaba y que le daba una cantidad inagotable de energia, en la mente de la ruibia, estas dos cosas equilibraban el terriblemente femenino traje._

_Con una mirada hasia su izquierda, Uranus pudo notar lo incomodo de Neptune con su nuevo traje. Ella sabia que la aguanet tenia el don de la intuision, y Uranus se sintio muy agradesida de que ella mantubiera la boca cerrada al descubrir como se sentia. Por lo menos su compañera tenia un cuerpo digno de presumir, penso consoladoramente._

_Las dos senshis fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos al entrar al jardin una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados. La Reina Serenity, parandose incluso mas alto que la solemne Sailor Pluto que se manteia en silencio detras de ella, la Reina se movia con una fluida gracia. Su vestido blanco y largo, y su cabello peinado con dos coletas, su hija era realmente su imagen. La mujer demandaba respeto y ambas Uranus y Neptune se inclinaron ante ella en reverencia hasia la gobernante del sistema solar._

"_Puden levantarse" Por todo el language comrporal de mando e importancia que tenia la mujer, su vos era suave y compasiva, como si realmente quisiera ser amiga de sus nuevas guerreras._

_Neptune y Uranus se levantaron lentamente, sintiendose aun inseguras por la presencia de la Reina. Mientras la mujer se les acercaba, Uranus mantenia la cabeza ligeramente gacha en señal de respeto._

_La Reina Serenity hablo suavemente. "Bienvenidas, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune. El dia de hoy ustedes han escogido aceptar su destino, y estar bajo mi servicio. La vida de una senshi es dificil. Es una con la Guerra, los conflictos y los retos. Yo no les hubiera pedido sus vidas si el Reino de la Luna no nesesitara su proteccion. Les preguntare nuevamente. Estan dispuestas a servirle a su sistema solar, a sus planetas, y a su Reina? No teman responder lo que su corazon les dicta y contestenme en honestidad con ustedes mismas."_

_Sintiendo la compassion y la preocupacion que emanaba de la Reina. Nuevamente Neptune y Uranus se inclinaron enfrente de ella al unisono, agachando sus cabesas en una plegaria silenciosa. Su respuesta era muy clara, si era nesesario ellas daria su vida por el sistema solar, por sus planetas y por esta mujer. Ellas querian complaser a esta mujer que tenia muy altas espectativas de sus habilidades, tanto como para comvertirlas en senshis._

_La Reina Serenity suspiro silenciosamente. Ella sabia que las dos enfrente de ella lucharia contra cualquier cosa, y no solo en el campo de batalla. Con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios volteo a ver a Sailor Pluto que estaba detras de ella, y juntas se fueron de ahi, dejando a las dos nuevas senshis externas con sus propios asuntos._

_/Recuerdo_

Michiru regreso a la realidad. "Tenoh Haruka… Sailor Uranus. _Son_ la misma persona."

Sobrecarga emocional amenasaba con invadirla, al estira su mano para tomar su taza de te, solo para encontrarla fria al tacto. De alguna manera, ella sabia que acababa de ver uno de los dias mas importantes de su vida pasada.

Entonces, su amante y su compañera eran la misma persona, y nisiquiera habian estado en la Tierra… ellas estaban en la Luna. Michiru hiso lo mejor que pudo para catalogar sus memoria y asi comprenderlas mejor, mientras se masajeaba su sien, los lugares y las caras que a visto y las personas que conosio llenavan su mente.

Aun asi, de la unica persona que no podia dejar de pensar era Haruka, la segura y carismatica compañera de su vida pasada. Intrigante, exitante y dispuesta, oviamente habia habido algo de quimica entre ellas. Ella era totalmente parecida a la Haruka del presente… pero sus personalidades eran tan diferentes. Su amor era Sailor Uranus, incluso su compañera de combate, una compañera que nesesita encontrar en este presente. Pero si esa apuesta corredora realmente era su compañera destinada, Michiru temia un frio resivimiento.

"Estamos destinasa a luchar esta Silencio juntas, tu y yo. Pero me temo que Uranus de este tiempo no esta lista para conoserte, Neptune, y no estoy segura si algun dia lo estara. Lo siento, pero porfavor no pierdas la fe"

La vos de Sailor Uranus de su previo sueño del Silencia hacia eco inperdonablemente en su cabeza.

Un pequeño grito salio de los labios de Michiru al ser sorprendida por la alarma de su reloj, que sonoba desde adentro de su habitacion. Se levanto para apagar el molesto sonido que la amenasaba en empujar hasta el limite su ya muy cansada mente.

Golpeando su alarma mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, Michiru se dejo caer en su cama y ovserbaba otro amaneser en Tokio, los rayos de sol anunciaban otro dia normal de clases.

Lo unico normal en su vida.

Con una cara que mostraba determinacion, Michiru se lebanto para dirigirse al baño, prometiendo encontrarse con Haruka Tenoh de nuevo.

=()=()=()=

Preview: Capitulo 3

"Michiru" Uranus susurro, preocupada y sin aliento por haver roto los protocolos y llamdar a su compañera por su nombre de civil.

La aguanet lo dejo pasar con una sonrisa en sus labios. Amaba escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su compañera. Sin fuersa por el agotamiento, escondio sus verdaderos sentimientos volviendo al juego. "Bueno, creo que es un empate. Creo que las dos ganamos la batalla."

Uranus hiso un gesto y se nego a comentar algo mientras se esforsaba en despegar su mirada de la cara de su compañera. Lentamente, cargo a Neptune fuera del campo de batalla. 'Pero no he ganado' Penso amargamente. 'Porque aunque estas en mis brazos, aun sigues muy lejos de mi"

=()=()=()=

Pido disculpas por mi falta de ortografia y culpo a mi mano por ello


	4. Le prometi

Los dias hiban y venian, y la aguanet que habia soñado seguia infiltrandose en los pensamientos de Haruka.

Con su mente y alma en conflicto, Haruka obstinadamente pasaba el menor tiempo possible pensando en otras cosas que no fueran sus nesesidades inmediatas. Pero ni aun asi podia evadir sus recuerdos del pasado, la vision que la plagaba a ella y a su destino, y un deber que ella se reusa a aceptar. Pero mayormente, no podia evadir la imagen de esa mujer…

Frivola y apatica como siempre, Haruka no queria tomar parte en eso.

En ves de eso, se puso a perseguir cosas trivialese como coquetear sin sentido y cualquier hobbie que envuelva la velocidad. Motocicletas, carreras de autos, correr, esos eran los deportes que le permitian dejar depensar en las cosas que la hagobiaban. Cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. Pero ultimamente, incluso correr le traia poco consuelo a Haruka.

Sudor recorria su frente y sus brasos se movian al inusono con sus piernas. Su corazon apunto de salirse de su pecho y su forsada respiracion era el unico sonido que alcansaba a sus oidos, mientras olvidaba cuantas vueltas ya habia dado a la pista de carreras local.

El viento. Ella queria ser como el viento. Queria harrogarce a la misericordia de su elemento y permitir que la lleve a donde el desee. A cualquier parte menos en donde estaba. Decualquier manera el viento reusaba complaserla.

En los brasos del viento, Haruka se sentia bienvenida, protegida y poderosa, pero ultimamente el viento habia cambiado, Solia ser gentil para ella y con ella, ahora le gritaba sin descanso en sus oidos, exigiendole que siga su destino. Pero podia ser possible que el viento no haya cambiado, sino ella? '_Imposible, Siempre he sido la misma persona apatica y callada toda mi vida, nunca he sido diferente, Ho si?'_

La brisa cambio un poco, empujando a Haruka por atras en forma de Apollo, como exigiendole a seguir esa duda que tenia, diciendole que ella estaba en lo correcto. Pero aun asi, hiso un gesto mientras consideraba que talves el cambio de su personalidad pudo haber ocurrido en el pasado. Nego con la cabeza obstinadamente y derrepente el viento cambio su curso, asotando fuerte contra ella, como tratando de detenerla, como si estubiera en desacuerdo con ella.

Se negaba a conciderar una implicacion como la de una vida pasada. Se sacudio ese pensamiento y decidio que el que habia cambiado era el viento y no ella.

Los ojos de Haruka estaban lagrimeando mientras el viento continuaba batallando con ella, haciendola disminuir su paso. Parecia que el viento la habia abandonado. La habia abandonado a la memoria de la aguanet de sus sueños. Neptune. Su propio elemento queria seguir lo que al mismo tiempo la llamaba y la alejaba. El viento queria seguir su corazon, y su corazon queria seguir a Neptune.

La piernas de Haruka empujaban con mas fuerza mientras luchaba contra el viento. Que le puede decir su corazon hacerca de sus deseos? Ya hacia mucho tiempo que Haruka habia cerrado el acceso a su corazon, un tiempo que parecia cientos de años, posiblemete antes de que su vida aya empezado.

'_Pero ahora mismo me estoy contradiciendo' _Se enojo al dares cuenta de sus pensamientos.

LA rubia sudada enmarco mas su gesto y corrio mas rapido. Ella obstinadamente se negaba a pensar que sus sueños eran recuerdos de su vida pasada, y trataba de sacar de mente, la imagen de la mujer, con todas sus fuersas.

Aunque ella no lo admitiera, El corazon de Haruka, su misma alma habia comensadao a socavar su decision poco a poco, como cuando un huracan golpea un techo de tejas y lo despedasa teja por teja.

"Tenoh Haruka!"

El aliento de la rubia se quedo en su garganta al dares cuenta que su paso habia disminuido lo sufisiente como para que una chica de cabello rojo la pase.

Haruka sigue con su trote mientras examina a la pequeña mujer, Vibrante y llena de energia, cabello corto que enmarcaba su piel morena y suaves rasgos. Los ojos oscuros no podian esconder el interes que esta mujer encontro en la rubia. Bajo circunstancias normales, Haruka hubiera coqueteado con esa cara tan linda, pero era ovio que lo que ella queria eran negosios, asi que detubo su lengua.

La sonrisa de admiracion de Haruka se poso en sus labios al dares cuenta que la joven no estaba babeando a sus pies como las otras lo hacian. Sabiendo que no debia esperar la invitacion de una mujer tan reservada, ella hablo primero. "Hola, soy Elza Grey, estamos en el mismo equipo de pista en la escuela"

La cara de indiferencia de Haruka no cambio en lo mas minimo, asi que Elza siguio. "Me muero por correr contra ti pero el entrenador no nos ha puesto juntas. Que opinas de una carrera?

"Yo diria que perderias." Dijo Haruka sin mas ni mas, y aunque sus palabras fueron frias, hubo un brillo de malicia y competicion en sus ojos que no fue desapersibido por su compeñera.

Las cejas de Elza se encontraron. "Por lo menos dame una oportunidad. No me subestimes!."

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron ampliamente y se paro en corto, sus ojos se veian distantes.

Recuerdo/

_La chica de los ojos de avellana suspiraba sin descanso, mientras su instructor tosia para llamar su atencion._

"_Neptun y Uranus, su primera asignacion de su entrenamientosera artes marciales, combate mano a mano. Porque lo mas seguro es que les tome años conseguir sus poderes de senshis, primero tiene que entender su propio cuerpo, y despues el de su compañera, para poder hacer un equipo perfecto."_

_Haruka aclaro su garganta, un poco apenadaa por las palabras del instructor, y por la orilla de su ojo logro ver la sinrisa malevola de su compañera que era dirigida hacia ella, tomando las palabras en doble sentido. Haruka sentia derretirse por su mirada. Michiru sabria cuanto la afectaba o solo era tan ingenua como apranetaba?_

"_Como senshis en entrenamiento, me imagino que cada una tubo un poco de ello en sus planetas natales. Comparemos tecnicas. Comiensen." Dijo el y despues se retiro para poder ver desde una distancia prudente._

_Haruka hizo un gesto, sus cejas se encontraron. "Se refiere a que quiere que ataque a Michiru?"_

_La chica de ojos de safiro sonrio ligeramente, y su expression cambio a una de broma, "Miedo de perder ante una mujer, Haruka?" Pregunto con ligeresa._

_La rubia fruncio el seño. Dos semanas juntas y la Neptuniana ya adopto con mucha facilidad su naturalesa briomista. Se ha quemado con su propio fuego! "Como si se pudiera, Solo no quiero lastimarte, eso es todo." Finalmente respondio sin comprometerse._

_"No soy tan fragil como paresco. No me subestimes." Dijo Michiru con conviccion, un inegable fuego ardiendo en sus ojos de safiro._

_/Recuerdo_

'Neptune… Michiru?'

Con una respiracion muy pesada, Haruka regreso a la realidad. Esa ha sido la imagen mas completa y vivida que a experimentado fuera de sus pesadillas del Silencio. Y fue de esa mujer… La mujer de cabellos de mar! Solo que esta vez, no era esa mujer llena de miedo en ese traje tan raro. En ves de eso, se veia mas joven, una chica normal. Una amiga, incluso… Seran la misma persona?

Su cara tomo un aspecto amenasante mientras se enderesaba , una fria resolusion brillaba en sus ojos. '.No. Eso no importa.' Su mente lo repetia, sus musculos se tensaban dolorosamente. La imagen de Neptune se asociaba a miedo y soledad, nada mas. Nada mas…

"Entonses correras?"

La vos de Elza logro recordar a Haruka en que situacion se encontraba y la carrera seria una exusa para sacar las emociones e imagenes fuera de su cabeza. "Deacuerdo." Mascullo

=()=()=()=

Ya en la pista, y sosteniendo su palabra, Haruka llevaba la delantera facilmente frente a Elza, incluso despues de haber corrido mas de una hora previo a la carrera. Le dio a la peliroja una mirada de te lo dije e incompasion. Despues de crusar la linea de meta, las palabras fueron inesesarias. Se habia dado a enteder solo con las acciones.

'Eso fue incredible! He estado practicando por años y aun asi no me puedo comparar a tu velocidad." Sonrio Elza, no siendo una mala perdedora. Lansando una botella de agua en direccion de la rubia, se acomodo un mechon de cabello rojo detras de la oreja. Miro su reloj, aunque su accion fue premeditada. "Oh, mira la hora, puedo invitarte a comer o algo?"

Atrapando la botella facilmente con una mano, Haruka nego con la cabeza. "Paso" dijo la rubia.

Esta chica Elza, es Linda, y se divertiria mucho coqueteando con ella, pero incluso aun que le gustara tener conocidos al alcanse de su mano, la rubia no estaba en humor de ser acompañada. La vision que tubo momentos atras seguia pesado en su mente, e incluso sabiendo que su corazon queria buscar el significado, su mente simplemente queria escapar.

La peliroja encogio sus hombros, haceptando el rechaso de la guapa mujer. "Otro dia talvez" Dijo tomando su bolsa y despidiendose.

Haruka no se molesto en voltear a ver a Elza, solo tomo su bolsa y se fue hacia su auto. Una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Su convertible de dos pasageros siempre lograba tener ese efecto en ella, sin importar que tan negro sea su humor. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y entro al coche. La piel tibia por el sol se pegaba a sus piernas sudorosas, pero a ella le gustaba. Este coche y su amor por la velocidad han sido eredadas de su padre. Esos eran los unicos momentos que recordaba con su familia. Tambien fue por el apellido de ellos y su fama en la pista que pudo convencer a la autoridades de darle su licencia de conducir a una edad tan joven.

Su cabesa descansaba en el asiento, sus ojos avellana se veian tranquilos mientras el poderoso motor revivia. Un pequeño enpujon al pedal dela gasoline causo que el mofle ruja salvajemente y Haruka ronroneo profundamente en respuesta. Finalmete, sus pensaminetos eran llevados por el viento mientras su mente se perdia en la musica que el motor producia.

Michiru era el nombre de la chica que habia visto en su reciente sueño. Pero tambien habia sido llamada Neptune. Podria ser esa hermosa, traviesa chica la misma sexy pero peligrosamente aterradora mujer de sus sueños?. Las dos se perecian demasiado. En los ojos de su mente, ella podia ver como se transformaba la linda y juguetona Michiru en una sensual y hermosa Neptune. Pensando en sus sueños del Silencio, Haruka se preguntaba si deberia encontrar a esta Michiru, esta Neptune. Se supone que deberia de pelear a su lado, o es algo mas, como el coqueteo que Michiru habia sugerido? Senshis, las habian llamado senshis.

Haruka hiso una mueca por toda la informacion que tenia en su sobrecargada mente. Parecia que todos sus pensamientos terminaban en su deber. Uno que amenasaba con terminar su felicidad, en dejarla vacia y sola… pero ya estaba sola.

'_Siempre he estado sola, No?'_ Empiesa a cuestionarse sobre la valides de sus propios recuerdos.

Su resolucion estaba entre el deseo de saber mas acerca de la chica de cabellos de mar y un desesperado intento de sacarla de su mente, Haruka paso sus dedos atraves de su cabellera sudada mientras gruñia incoerencias. Ella no nesesita el deber o el amor para complicar su vida. Como alguna de esas dos cosas puede traerle plaser si la imagen de Neptune y de la extraña Michiru estaban tan fuertemente asiciadas con el miedo y el dolor al mismo tiempo?

La rubia suspiro resignadamente, su vos robada por el sonido del motor de su coche. En esta vida ella tiene su propio destino que seguir. Ella era la primera corredora juvenil acreditada en Japon, Un genio al volante de carros y motocicletas. Lo atractivo de la velocidad y vailar con el peligro era lo unico que ella queria en su vida.

Golpeando el clutch cambio tras cambio, Haruka revivio el motor y arranco , El ligero toque de una sonrisa distante se formaba en sus labios.

=()=()=()=

Mientras Michiru sacaba el dinero para pagarle a la cajera, buscaba entre su bolso su telefono que comensaba a sonar. Sosteniendo el telefono entre su hombro y su mejilla, tomo la bolsa de ropa de la registradora, y contesto el telefono.

"Madre?" Pregunto formalmente, Habia pasado casi un mes desde la ultima ves que supo de ella. Esa era la vida de una famosa musico.

"Michiru, cariño, este tour me a jalado mas y mas, Confio que todo esta bien?" Pregunto confiadamente.

La joven Kaioh suspuiro. No era que su madre fuera mala, es solo que tampoco a si particularmente buena, tratando a Michiru mas como a una amiga lejana que como a una hija que la nesesitaba mientras crecia.

"Claro" Respondio mecanicamente Michiru mientras empujaba la puerta con el pie para entrar al trafico de gente de la calle. "Y padre?"

"Oh, tu sabes como es. Tu viejo padre esta buscando inspiracion en Italia" Respondio alegremente.

"Ara, Es eso?" Michiro volteo sus ojos, sorprendida de que su madre siga creyendo en esa mentira. Hacia tiempo que su padre habia producido tanto como pintor. Ella hacia años se habia quitado el velo para ver la realidad, pero al parecer su madre seguia en la negacion.

"Suenas distante, cariño. Estas segura que todo esta bien? Tienes sufisiente dinero entre tu patrocinador tu padre y yo?" Finalmete golpeo el instinto maternal, la vos de la matriarca Kaioh sonoba un poco preocupada.

Michiru hiso un gesto mientras cambiaba sus bolsas de ropa de una mano a otra, dinero nunca ha sido el problema. "Oh, no, nada de eso. Nada esta mal, Madre."

La respuesta de su madre se haogo en sus oidos mientra Michiru alcanso a ver un convertible amarillo corriendo por las calles hacia ella…

Un flash de mechone rubios, una expression seca, toda su concentracion en la carretera, Tenoh Haruka, paso junto a Michiru en un torrente de viento.

"Michiru? Michiru cariño, estas ahi?" La vos del otro lado del telefono empeso a disminuir mientras el telefono se deslisaba del hombro de la aguanet.

"Me tengo que ir Madre" La propia vos de Michiru apenas audibles para ella misma mientras tomaba el telefono con su mano libre y se detenia, causando oleadas de gentea pasar al rededor de ella. El coche Amarillo desaprecio, llevandose a Haruka con el. Como una mujer tan joven pudo ovtener una licencia de manejar en primer lugar? Se preguntaba Michiru.

Suspiro, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para estar sentada en el lado del pasajero junto a Haruka, su mano encima de la de ella sobre la palanca de cambios, manejando a lo largo de la orilla, el olor salino del mar, sintiendo el viento causado por la velocidad en su rostro…

Se preguntaba si la guapa rubia la vio. _'Y si asi fue, me Habra reconosido? O por lo menos lo que fui alguna vez?' _Michiru se preguntaba con nostalgia.

La aguanet friuncio el ceño, sus safiros estaban llenos de emociones encontradas. Se la ha pasado demaciado tiempo pensando en una mujer que nisiquiera a conosido. _'Que esta mal con migo?'_ Se preguntaba

Derrepente, pudo escuchar como las olas rugian en sus oidos y su cuerpo se puso en alerta total. _'El Oceano esta inquieto'_ Registro la frase que entraba en su mente. La llamada del deber tomo el corazon de Michiru como con una visagra. Instintivamente sabia que la hora de actuar estaba cerca.

"Uranus…" Susurro, el nombre antiguo moria en sus labios.

Pero no, Uranus no estaria para ayudarla. La misma sailor Uranus le dijo que todavia no esta lista para ser despertada. Hasta que su compañera este lista para juntarse con ella, ella debe hacer esto sola. Siguiendo su poderoso sentido de la intuicion, Michiru corrio por la calle a un destino incierto

=()=()=()=

La aguanet se congelo por al ver lo que la recivia. Era espantosa… esta cosa. Este mosnstro. Su mente intentaba buscar un termino que le quedara.

La oscuridad espantosa del callejon la empesaba a rodear, mientras el monstro, con muchos ojos volteaba a verla al sentir su presencia.

Ella tenia que luuchar contra esta cosa?

Apesar de su volumen y de su forma espantosa, el monstro se acercaba muy rapido a Michiru, la mirada de ella seguia hacia enfrente, no se podia mover mientras dos brazos equipados con navajas como espolones, la cortaban , ella esperaba el dolor, pero este nunca llego. Enve habia una brillante y abrasadora luz.

El monstro fue golpeado hacia atras, inconsiente y Michiru se encontro parada enfrente de una tipo pluma brillante, con una apariencia extraña, era femenina y llamativa. Pero al mismo tiempo emanava un poder mas grande que cualquiera que aya sentido antes, y la llamaba en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Sin pensarlo, sus largos dedos alcansaron la pluma y cerro su mano alrededor de la suave textura del mango. Una rafaga de energia la lleno instantaneamente, su cabello ondulado se levanto de sus hombros, mientras un intenso calor emanaba de su frente. El personaje de Neptune se quedo gravado en su vision, mientras una vos de tantos años atras que habia olvidado que era suya, le llenava los oidos.

"Por el poder del planeta Neptuno… Transformacion!"

La rafaga de calor y Hormigueo permanecio incluso despues que la brillante luz se fuera y la dejara de pie repuesta y mas fuerte: aunque vestida de un traje muy corto y demasiado pegado. Ella se hubiera sonrrojado por la involuntaria falta de modestia si no hubiera sido por que el monstro se comensaba a levanter.

Tomando una postura de defensa, Michiru siguio las intuiciones de Neptune, permitiendo que el conosimiento de la senshi que ha estado encerrado en el los confines de su alma saliera a la superficie. Mientras el monstro atacaba de nuevo, sus safiros lo miravan sin misericordia.

" Maremoto de Neptuno!"

Las palabras no fueron registradas por su mente mientras un inmenso poder salia de su cuerpo y cargaba hacia el monstro. Una bola de energia que formaba el planeta del que se originaba, un azul que revelava lo profundo del oceano. La manifestacion de sus poderes golpeaban a la creatura que habia echo que despertaran.

Su ataque fue presiso, golpeando al monstro en la mitad de su despresiable cuerpo, y Neptune no titubeo ni mostro dolor al ver como la creatura era desparramada por todo el callejon. Un grito de dolor fantasmal y un olor putrefacto quedaron despues de su muerte. Finalmente, su cuerpo fue consumido por la oscuridad y quedo en la nada.

Con la sensacion de miles de flores de sakura acariciando su piel, Michiru sintio que el poder que la transformo en Neptune se hiba lentamente de su cuerpo.

'_Lo… mate?'_

Mientras sus piernas no podian con su peso, callo al suelo y su vision se redujo a oscuridad.

_Recuerdo/_

_Un destello de sus muslos y las largas piernas, fue capturado por los ojos avellana de Uranus mientras Neptune saltaba a un lado para destrosar sin misericordia a los androids de madera y metal con los que entrenaban. Las luces se encendian automaticamente con un sonido que señalaba que el ejercicio terminaba. Con su puño apretado, Uranus resoplo en frustracion, irritada con su momentaria perdida de concentracion que hiso que Neptune ganara._

_La senshi del Oceano rio para ella. Ya sea Uranus o Haruka, ninguo de los dos egos eran demasiado reservados de su admiracion ya sea Neptune o Michiru sex appeal. Una sonrisa malevola aparecio en sus labios al sospechar que la rubia no tenia idea que ella sabia de la supuestamente secreta admiracionn que sentia por ella._

_La aguanet suspiro introspectivamente. Durante el ultimo año que han estado entrenando como senshis, su juego de descarado coqueteo que empeso desde el momento que se conosieron, se a intensificad, los comentarios ingeniosos y astutas sugerencias fuertemente mezcladas con un juego que ella no se podia resistir a jugar, incluso si hubiera querido. Lo sugestivo de todo, los pequeños y suaves toques, las palabras susurradas al oido, todas estas cosas amenasabn con vencer a la mujer de ojos de safiro, mientras ella trataba de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su compañera, claro esta la otra pensaba que esto era solo eso, un descarado juego de coqueteos._

" _Te distrajiste con algo, Uranus?" Apesar del persistents dolore de corazon, la vos de Neptune llevaba un toque de insinuacion, mientras contuniava con su ritualistico coqueteo. Por lo menos el ligero dolor que le traia era mejor que un silencio vaicio entre ellas._

_La senshi mas alta resoplo en frustracion. "Ah." Dijo ella, su contestacion estandar de una sola silaba era en realidad solo un precursor de una de sus tacticas. "Porfavor, no hay nada como para distraerme."_

_Neptune levanto su ceja burlonamente. "Ara? Entonses talves estes lista como para otra secion?"_

"_Claro" Dijo Uranus mientras tronaba sus nudillos y se resolbia en ganar esta secion._

_La senshi aguanet se sintio un poco incomoda, Habia aprendido con el pasar del tiempo que la normalmente libre de espiritu, joven feliz tendia a tornarse seria cuando se trataba de deber, llegando al la orilla de ser dura y letalmente determinada cuando se encontraban en el campo de batalla. Pero ess era la esencia de ambas Haruka y Uranus. La senshi del viento era apasionada en cada acto que realisaba, ya sea molestando a su compañera ligeramente o atacando salvajemente en el campo de batalla. La senshi del oceano no pudo dejar de pensar como seria como amante…_

_No. Neptune se trato de concentrar. Tenia que sacar esos pensamientos de su mente._

_Una ves mas las luces se apagaron y las dos compañeras se dispersaron sin palabras. Su mission era una carrera para destruir a todos los andriods que le lansaban, la ganadora era aquella que matara mas. Tal ejercisio las ayudava a mejorar su velocidad y sigilo, y mientras las dos eran exelentes peleando en equipo, ultimamente se han consentrado en trabajar individualmente en caso de separacion en el campo de batalla._

_Uranus era rapida, fuerte y agil, convinando velocidad y fuerza en una forma mortal mientras dirigia su cuerpo hacia arboles caidos y detras de ellos maleza simulando un campo de batalla. Encontrando al primero de sus oponentes, la rubia ataca, empuñando su espada con mucha experiencia, destrosando android tras android con su talisman. Su poder del viento suplicando por salir, pero tadabia no podia canalisarlo, la manifestacio de sus poderes dejaba estela al paso de sus pies mientras corria hacia otro android que la atacaba con una lluvia de astillas, dejandolo partido por la mitad._

_Mientras seguia el camino paralelo a Uranus, Neptune era agil, fluida y tactica, siempre calculando y dirigiendose por la razon. Eso era solo, si su compañera no estaba en peligro, en tal caso sus actos eran demasiado cuestionables._

_Uranus para provar su punto, se dirigia a clamar la victoria del juego, pero en su incontrollable prisa de derribar a tres andrioid frente a ella, Neptune supo que Uranus no hiba a poder sentir al droid que se escabullia por detras. Apesar de la velocidad de la senshi del viento, su compañera supo que no podria acabar con los cuatro oponentes sin ningun rasguño._

_Sin pensarlo la aguanet salto hacia su compañera quedando enmedio de ella un del laser que en cuestion de sentesimas de segundo disparo el android, Neptune tomo todo el impacto mientras Uranus destruia a sus adversarios sin ningun esfuerso._

_La senshi del viento sintio un escalofrio al escuchar el grito de dolor de su compañera, los cortos cabellos rubois de su espalda se pucieron de punta al dares cuenta que Neptune habia sido lastimada de alguna forma. Uranus refunfuño al ver que sin saberlo, su compañera se habia puesto detras de ella y habia tomado el ataque que habia sido dirigido a ella. Todo habia pasado tan rapido que no pudo detectarlo atiempo._

_Enfuresida, la chica alta volteo hacia otros cuatro androids que venian hacia ellas, despues de esquibar el laser, se preparo para otro ataque. Una sonrisa de enojo se formo en sus labios mientras los destruia con sus propias manos, metal retorsico y astillas se enterraban en sus manos sin dares cuenta._

"_Neptune!" Ladro Uranus, al ver a su compañera caer al pasto cubierto por las hojas de los arboles. La alta mujer calla en sus rodillas y acerco el cuerpo lastimado de Neptune a ella. Los androids eran capases de descargars grandes cantidades de toques electricos a un cuerpo humano para poder similar las eridas de una batalla real, y ella sabia que su compañera estaba sufriendo grandemente._

_Los ojos de Neptune se abrieron mientras trataba de luchar contra el dolor. Sintio los fuertes brasos de Haruka a su alrededor, uno detras de su espalda y otro apretando su confusa mente de Neptune registro que las manos de Haruka estaban tibias y humedas. Hiso todo lo que pudo para poder estar consiente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se sorprendio cuando sus manos tocaron las de Haruka, su torso seguia pesado por los toques electricos que seguian pasando por su sistema._

"_Tus manos estan sangrando." Dijo suavemente, el dolor calando su voz._

"_No es nada, como puedo pensar en mis manos si tu estas herida?" Dijo Uranus entre dientes._

_Neptune sonrio ligeramente. "Pero me gustan tus manos." Susurro_

_Siendo conmovida por las palabras de su compañera, Uranus de repente se encontro perdida en las profundidades oceanicas de los ojos safiros de Neptune. Sintio como si se pudiera quedar ahi para siempre._

_Derrepente sus pupilas se dilataron. "Uranus!" Grito Neptune_

_Un frio recorio la espalda de Uranus, al escuchar como los androis las empesaban a rodear. Una enboscada se cerraba del otro lado del campo. La rubia atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo a su compañera en un esfuerzo de protejerla._

"_Uranus! Que haces? tenemos que pelear!" Neptune lucho debilmente para poder liberarse de la proteccion que le ofrecian su obstinada compañera._

_La senshi del viento nego con la cabeza y la sostubo con mas fuerza. "No puedo derrotarlos a todos y no dejare que te lastimen otraves" Dijo ella_

_Neptune trago saliba audiblemente en sorpresa por el desinteres de Uranus hacia su persona. "Todavia tenemos una oportunidad." Dijo ella suavemente mientras sus manos buscaban por ayuda. Su espejo acuatico, su propio talisman, aparecio en una suave luz azul._

_Uranus tentativamente afloja el abraso, permitiendole a la senshi del oceano un poco de espacio, mientras la intuitiva del grupo forma una estrategia. "Creo que… creo que con esto podemos encontrar al lider, derrota a ese y todos caeran." Su compañera la miraba con intensidad. " Podemos hacer esto. Juntas. Uranus."_

_Confiando en la aguanet que llego a conocer bien, la senshi del viento estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo en la intuicion de su compañera y lentamente se levanto con Neptune en sus fuertes brasos. Gentilmente la puso en el suelo mientras la pequeña mujer ponia su espejo frente a ella, tratando de encontrar al lider. Las decenas de androids que se acercaban se desvanecian al pasar por el reflejo del espejo, dejando una solitaria maquina, aparentemente sola que estaba a un lado del grupo._

"_Ahi! La ultima de la derecha!" Neptune le grito a su compañera, indicando el lider de las maquinas._

_Uranus asintio con una sonrisa y se dirigio hacia el android, moviendose hacia adelante pero en diagonal para evitar que los ataques lastimaran a su compañera herida. Se detubo mientras la maquinas ajustaban la trayectoria para atacarla a ella. Levanto una ceja y sonrio arrogantemente, Uranus sintio un nuevo poder mortal que crecia dentro de ella. Un instinto muy profundo la guio, levanto su mano hacia los oscuro de las copas de los arboles y despues lo estrello contra el piso._

"_Tierra…Tiembla!" Grito al liberar su poder, una esfera de color naranja salio de su cuerpo y ahora se dirigia hacia el lider de los androids._

"_Maremoto de Neptuno"_

_La vos de Neptune resono en sus oidos y se tomo un momento para voltear a ver a su compañera, sus manos enfrete de ella y una ola azul de energia, muy parecida a la de ella la seguia._

_Juntas, las dos fuersas se estrellaron contra el lider y todos los objetos metalicos que se les atravesaban. Instantaneamente, sus circuitos se quemaron y estallo en pedasos, la explosion se llevo con sigo algunos de los androids que estaban cerca. No mucho despues los androids restantes calleron a los pies de Uranus._

_La ruibia voltea hacia su compañera, sin poder cree que despues de todo un año lograron canalisar la fuente de sus elementos. "La manifestacion de nuestros poderes…"_

_Neptuno puso una sonrisa de complisidad. Ella entendia porque porfin su podere surgio. Habia sido enpujada hasta el limite y la habian obligado a protejer a la unica persona que realmente le importa. Ese tambien seria el caso de su compañera? Lentamente, tomo un paso tembloroso hacia Uranus, esperando, nesesitando esa respuesta._

_La sorpresa del surgimiento de su poder, el alivio de saber que su compañera estaba bien y la corriente que seguia pasando por su sistema hacian que la pequeña senshi temblara, sus ojos se cerraron de cansancio y esperaba sentir el impacto de la tierra…_

_El impacto nunca llego, y los brasoz fuertes de su compañera eran mucho mas calidos y sauves que el suelo frio que la esperaba. Como Uranus habia llegado tan rapido a su lado, era algo que no entendia, pero finalmente Neptune se relajo y confio su peso en los brasos de la otra mujer. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro._

"_Michiru" Uranus susurro suavemente, preocupada, sin aliento al dares cuenta que habia roto el protocolo y habia llamado a su compañera por su nombre civil._

_La aguanet lo dejo pasar con una risa. Amaba oir su verdadero nombre salir de los labios de su compañera. Sin fuerza por lo agotado, escondio sus verdaderos sentimientos volviendo al juego."Bueno, creo que es un empate. Creo que las dos ganamos la batalla."_

_Uranus hiso un gesto y se nego a comentar algo mientras se esforsaba en despegar su mirada de la cara de su compañera. Lentamente, cargo a Neptune fuera del campo de batalla. 'Pero no he ganado' Penso amargamente. 'Porque aunque estas en mis brazos, aun sigues muy lejos de mi"_

_/Recuerdo_

'En los brasos de quien estoy?' Michiru se preguntaba mientras regresaba en si, esperando que la batalla con el monstro aya sido solo una pesadilla y la realidad sea la de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada. Estaba en los brazos de su compañera?

El putrefacto olor del monstro muerto llenava su naris, Michiru gruño al darce cuenta cual era la realidad que la esperaba. La realidad era que ella se habia buelto Sailor Neptue y habia destrosado su primera victima. Sola. Sin la ayuda de la compañera que tenia en su vida pasada. Un equipo, ellas siempre trabajaban mejor como equipo.

Haruka…

'_Pero entonces, en los brasos de quien estoy'_

Los safiros de Michiru se abrieron en sorpresa, su cuerpo se tenso al mirar en un par de ojos garnate que parecian no tener fin.

"Tu, yo te vi en el estadio durante la carrera de Haruka!" Michiru trato de gritar, pero encontro su vos como un susurro. "Que quieres de mi?"derrepente se asusto, Michiru trato de sentarse, encontrando ninguna resistencia de la otra mujer.

Arodillandose ojo a ojo con la otra extraña y estoica mujer, Michiru se dio cuenta que llevaba un traje parecido de cuando se convirtio en Sailor Neptune. "Quien eres?" pregunto nuevamente esta ves con mas seguridad.

"Mi nombre es Sailor Pluto" Contesto la enigmatica mujer

"Si, te recuerdo de mis memorias." Michiru contesto introspectivamente, encontrando que habia bajado su gardia hacia la familiar y amigable vibra que sentia de la mujer peliverde. Sus instintos le habian dicho que era una persona de confiansa.

La senshi del tiempo asintio, encontrando que su aliada habia recordado mas de lo que ella esperaba.

"Pero tu tienes otro nombre, Oh no?" Michiru se pregunto mas a ella que a Sailor Pluto. "Setsuna! Tu eras llamada Setsuna!"

Pluto sonrio tristemente, una pequeña sonrisa que casi llegava a sus ojos. "Asi es, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamaban asi."

La expresionde recuerdo de Michiru, cambio a una de precaucion. "Tu me digiste mi destino en mi primera viada. Esta aqui para darme el destino que me espera en esta?"

"Si estas dispuesta a hacerlo, esa es mi mission." Respondio Pluto con cuidado, tratando de no presionar a la resien despertada mujer.

"Estoy lista para mi destino" Respondio Michiru con conviccion, las intensas emociones asociadas con las memorias de su vida pasada la animaban a seguir. "Una vez que Uranus despierte, estoy segura que ella y yo podremos acabar con cualquier enemigo que se nos presente."

El sucio callejon derrepente se convirtio en uno mas interesante y los ojos garnate de Pluto se deslisaron hacia el suelo. No podia mentirle a Michiru. "No se si… ella llegue a despertar. Ella no esta lista todavia, y me temo que cualquier intento de despertarla la empuje aun mas. Uranus talvez nunca cumpla con su destino, Michiru."

La expression de la aguanet caya al sentir que las palabras de Pluto la cortaban, era un dolor paresido al que experimento en su vision previa. La expression de Pluto era fria y su vos distante, pero Michiru pudo sentir la preocupacion y la tristesa que emanaban de ella. Ellas fueron grandes amigas, alguna vez, y Pluto sabia que Uranus de este tiempo no estaba lista para ser despertada.

"Lo se, Pluto, en un sueño, Uranus me dijo…" Michiru empeso temerosamente, tristesa unida a su voz. 'Uranus me dijo que no estaba lista para ser despertada todavia, pero tambien me pidio que no me de por vencida."

Los ojos de Pluto se redujeron por la implicacion. Tal informacion la sorprendia incluso a ella. El espiritu de Uranus habia echo contacto con Neptune? La voz de Michiru la trajo a la realidad y decidio considerar este punto despues.

"Es Haruka, oh no, Pluto? Tenoh Haruka." Michiru pregunto, su dura vos la sorprendio incluso a ella.

Pluto asintio silenciosa, triste y resignadamente.

Un desconosido dolor se sento sobre el corazon de Michiru, al irse uniendo las piesas. La Haruka de su vida pasada, la mujer que habia amado entonces era Tenoh Haruka en este tiempo. Su Antigua compañera, Sailor Uranus, Era Tenoh Haruka. Pero Tenoh Haruka se reusaba a aspertar a su deber, a aceptar su destino.

"Encontrare la forma de ayudar a Haruka. Encontrare la forma de hacer que funcione." Susurro Michiru, Resolviendosa a hacerlo. Ella no sabia como se hiba a acercar a la rubia distante. No sabia que hiba a decir o hacer. Pero ella creia que si tan solo compartian lo que hasta ahora habia recordado de su vida pasada, no habria nada que las mantubiera separadas en esta vida.

"Estas segura que quieres este destino? No sera facil." Pregunto suavemente Pluto, finalmente encontrando los safiros de Michiru.

"Es quien soy, nesesito este destino, la nesesito a _Ella_." Michiru apreto su puño, sus nudillos blancos, pero finalmente una pequeña sonrisa toco sus labios, y su voz se suaviso mientras el dulce recuerdo llenava su mente. " Yo… Yo le prometi que la encontraria primero."

Pluto suspiro con algo de esperanza, algo que no habia sentido hace mucho tiempo. Esta ves la sonrisa en sus labios alcanso su ojos garnate acristalados. "Entonces estas lista para saber tu nueva mission?"

Michiru asintio energicamente. "Si!"

=()=()=()=

Preview capitulo 4:

_La senshi del viento se congelo, recordando el sexto sentido de su compañera. Se Habra dado cuenta? Su corazon salto en su pecho. Ella se encontraba en un trance, cada segundo parecia una eternidad. Ellas estaban dolorosa y lentamente acercandose la una a la otra. Los labios de Michiru se abrian, su aliento en los temblorosos labios de Haruka. Pero era solo su imaginacion?_

_Un fuerte y firme golpe sono en la puerta, y el sonido que hiso al abrirse causo que las dos chicas se quedaran inmoviles con los ojos fijos hacia la entrada, Haruka sostenia con mas fuersa la cintura de Michiru, protejiendola de lo desconosido._

_Sailor Pluto se quedo parada en la entrada con una expression en blanco, por primera ves en toda su vida estaba totalmente fuera de palabras en la situacion tan incomoda en que se encontraba. Miro a las dos en la cama, tratando de determinar su relacion. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, pero su sentido intuitivo le desia que todavia no habian admitido sus sentimientos la una a la otra._

_"Si… Si las tome en un mal momento, Pudedo...err…regresar… despues?" Dijo inconfortablemente._

=()=()=()=

Por fin otro

Vaya si que son largos estos capitulos, por eso me tardo y tengo mas errores que en las otras (Uno se cansa de escribir) Pero vale la pena. Gracias por su apoyo son ustedes geniales.

Realmente no se cuanto me tome subir el capi que sigue pero porfavor esperenlo, no lo voy a dejar a medias.

**ZodaFalcon,** Gracias por seguir con migo, me animas mucho a continuar. Eres lo maximo.

Disculpen mis errores ortograficos.


	5. La neblina de la eternidad

Disculpenme porfavor, se k me trade DEMASIADO, pero se me presentaron muchas cosas, se k no es excusa, pero espero me entiendan.

Nota importante: mi ortografia APESTA, yo lo se y he recivido algunas revs donde me lo hacen saber, les suplico me disculpen, NO es falta de respeto ni mucho menos, solo k soy **analfabestia**, el Word k tengo esta solo en ingles y pues no puedo usar el "spell ck" asi k si tienen ustedes otro metodo, PORFAVOR aganmelo saber para no cometer mas horrores, digo errores. De nuevo les pido disculpas, y les agradesco su comprencion.

Ahora sigamos:

=()=()=()=

La neblina eterna se abre a los pies de una figura, ansiosa por escapar de las emociones tumultuosas, La guardiana del Tiempo. Segura de que su reencarnada y ahora despertada aliada, Michiru, estaba segura en su departamento y descansando de los eventos exaustivos que han surgido desde que recordo su vida pasada y el ahora ser despertada como Sailor Neptune, Pluto porfin a regresado a su puesto, esperando que Michiru pueda manejar las memoria y emociones que intentan abrumarla.

La chica peliverde suspira mientras se deja caer en un sofa largo cubierto por la neblina. Aveces, se pregunta que es peor, el estar siglos estaticamente aburrida al estar esperando el renacimiento de sus amigas, que abarca cientos de años tratando de poner los recuerdos de Haruka y Michiru en lo mas profundo de su mente, o ahora, el presente, en donde tiene que esforsarse en tratar de reunir uno de los equipos mas fuertes del sistema solar.

La conviccion en la voz de Neptune, o mejor dicho, Michiru, al aceptar su destino, logro hacer que a Pluto le de un escalofrio, que recorrio su espalda. El fuego que ardia en sus ojos de hielo, cada pulso y sinapsis que recorria el cuerpo de la joven, era casi la imagen de la Michiru del Milenio de Plata; completamente dedicada al amor de Haruka. No se habia desviado de su destino.

Pero Haruka…

Haruka no era ni la sombra de lo que fue en el Milenio de Plata. Esta oscura, cinica, solitaria mujer, que rechaza a todos a su alrededor, no era la Haruka que debia ser. En ves de eso, era la imagen de la impenetrable Uranus, despues de la caida del Milenio de Plata. Despues de ese terrible dia, Haruka cayo victima de su responsabilidad y su personalidad cambio dastricamente, su destino fue lanzado hacia el elemento que deberia de haberla salvado, no destruido. Habria alguna esperanza para la rebelde Haruka?

"Uranus me dijo que todavia no estava lista para despertar, pero tambien me dijo que no perdiera la esperanza."

Las palabras de Michiru traian una luz de esperanza que tranquilizavan a Pluto. Al comunicarse el espiritu de Uranus con el de Neptunera mas de lo que ella podia haver esperado. Las emociones que la estoica mujer habia guardado por siglos, estaban despertando. El renacimiento de la memoria de Michiru hacerca de su pasado, han logrado penetrar una de las barreras que Uranus a construido y que tiene encerrada la verdadera personalidad de Haruka.

Talves realmente haya esperanza.

Pluto nego con la cabeza. No le hara ningun bien hacerse esperanzas todavia. Si Uranus pronto esta receptiva a despertar, entonces sera el tiempo de juntarlas y esperar que la dedicadion de Michiru hacia su amor pasado, sean suficientes para traer a la indiferente Haruka de vuelta hacia la mujer que fue.

"_Setsuna! A ti te llamaban Setsuna!"_

La voz de Michiru seguia fresca en sus oidos, una sonrisa aparecia en los labios de Pluto por primera vez desde hace siglos, se permitio pensar en sus amigas mientras vivian el el Milenio de Plata.

Recuerdo/

_La Sailor senshi Pluto estiraba su falda verde antes de entrar a la camara de la Reina Serenity, No habia visitado el Palacio de la Luna desde que le presentaron a sus aliadas, Uranus y Neptune, eso hacia un año. Se preguntaba que podria ser tan importante para que la Reina la haya sacado de la Puerta del Tiempo. Seguramente no hay nada por el momento que pueda poner en peligro el Reino de la Luna._

_Pluto se aproxima al trono y se inclina en una rodilla. "Me mando llamar, mi Reina?"_

_Sorpresivamente, la Reina Serenity suspira y hace un sonido con sus labios de una forma irritada. "Honestamente, Pluto. Has estado a mi servicio por dos milenios y has sido mi mas cercana consejera por el mismo tiempo. Por cuanto tiempo vas a insistir con esas formalidades?"_

_Las cejas de Pluto se encontraron, " Hasta que sus acciones sigan ganando mi respeto, mi Reina, como siempre lo han echo."_

_Serenity se levanto de su trono de marmol y se inclino para poder ver los ojos garnate de Pluto. Arrodillandose en el duro piso de marmol por uno de sus subordinados no estaba debajo de la monarquia del Milenio de Plata. "Pluto, quiero que pienses en mi mas que que en solo tu Reina, quiero que pienses que soy tu amiga, e incluso, me veas como tal" Dijo suavemente._

_La Guardiana del Tiempo se quedo observando a su lider. En su larga vida de pequeño contacto con la gente, Pluto jamas havia usado esa palabra "Amigas?" Pregunto cautelosamente, pensando que talves todas esas emociones que sentia, y que nunca antes habia mostrado hacia su Reina, podrian ser lo que esa palabra significaba._

"_Si, amigas" La reina Serenity sonrio dulcemente, y tomo la mano de Pluto en la suya, ayudandola a levantarse. "y yo creo que nesesitas mas de ellos."_

"_Disculpe, como dijo, mi Reina?"Empezo Pluto, y despues se congelo por la mirada tan fria de su lider."Digo, Serenity-san." Corrigio, tratando de no oirse muy formal._

"_Ese es tu problema Pluto, siempre eres muy formal. Por estar atrapada en la puerta del tirmpo, tus habilidades sociales son nulas" Sonrio silenciosamente al ver la expression de incredulidad de su consejera. Serenity era bien conosida por su honestidad y falta de sutileza. "Si algun dia el tiempo llegara, como esperas que tus aliadas peleen junto a ti, si ellas apenas te conocen?"_

"_Uranus y Neptune?" Pregunto Pluto, nombrando a sus aliadas_

"_Haruka y Michiru" Corrigio dulcemete la Reina, tratando de que la dura de Pluto piense en sus aliadas, no solo como senshis, sino tambien como humanas. "Pasa algun tiempo con ellas. Aprende a entenderlas y a comprender lo que realmente significa ser humano, aprende a conocerte, Pluto."_

_La cabeza dePluto se inclino a un lado, mientras pensaba. La oferta de Serenity era irresistible, pero al mismo tiempo atemorizante, e incluso pensar estar un tiempo en el plano terrenal sonaba a una experiensia que valia la pena intentar ,tambien tenia un deber en el cual pensar. "Y que pasara con la puerta del Tiempo?"_

_La Reina de la Luna suspiro. Su consejera a pasado la moyor parte de su larga vida en ese puesto, dedicada a su deber y nada mas. La mujer merece mas que solo el pequeño espacio de tiempo que le va a brindar en este plano. "Dejalo, Hemos estado en paz casi un milenio, aparte no me has habisado de nada que pueda perfudicarnos."_

"_Es verdad." Confirmo Pluto, "De cualquier forma, como usted ya sabe, ahi un aura insegura en el sistema solar, aunque no hay nada que aya detectado desde mi puesto. Pero,"_

"_Pero nada." Dijo la Reina Serenity autoritariamente. "Pluto, tu nesesitas tiempo para ti misma, y tambien podrias nesesitar otros amigos tambien. Yo te ordeno que dejes la puerta del tiempo hasta que sea nesesario que regreses a ella."_

_Pluto escondio sus ojos garnate atras de sus mechones verdes. "Entendido, Serenity-san."_

_=()=()=()=_

_Mayor, sabia e incluso con mayor sexual appel, Michiru a sus diecsisiete años sabia perfectamente la atraccion que Haruka sentia por su cuerpo, y elle no dudaba en usarlo para su ventaja._

_En el momento, la senshi de Neptuno se consolaba con el deseo silencioso que sentia por su estoica compañera, y aunque el dolor que sentia porque Haruka no entendia sus sentimientos, la consumia por dentro, ella seguia anhelando estar en los brazos de esa mujer tan fuerte. Poco a cambiado su relacion, el coqueteo a cresido, ahora es mas peligroso y sugestivo que nunca, su quimica se a convertido en una fuerza tangible y aquellos que no las conocian, e incuso algunas que las conocen, piensan que son una pareja hermosa._

_Aun asi, Haruka y Michiru no han podido crusar esa pequeña brecha que hay entre ellas, Se reusan a hablar acerca de como su relacion a hido creciendo y las a hido uniendo cada vez mas, incluso Michiru a llegadoa pensar que si le pusiera nombre a esas acciones y emociones que siente, terminaria destrosando el lazo que las une. _

_En la ligera luz del anochecer, tentativamente, Michiru levanta su puño para tocar en la puerta de la recamara de Haruka, El sonido del golpe hace eco por todos los corredores del palacio, para su disgusto, e imediatamente despues de escucha la voz de su compañera, la senshi de las profundidades marinas, entra a la habitacion._

_Acostada a la mitad de la cama con un libro en mano, con su espalda en la cabecera, ligeramente vestida, Haruka mira a Michiru a los ojos con un brillo malevolo en sus orbitas color avellana. "Que?, El entrenamiento no fue lo suficientemente arduo para ti, Y nesesitas que te canse un poco mas?"_

_La risa de la rubia recibio a Michiru, y la pequeña mujer se controlo para no responder con honestidad a la ligeresa de coqueteo de Haruka. No confiando en su boca, la mantubo cerrada y cruso la distancia de la puerta a la cama de Haruka. Sin hablar gateo en la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de su compañera._

_El libro de Haruka cayo de sus manos. Y se perdio en las profundidades de los ojos de la senshi del oceano, la alta mujer se puso tensa por la acciones inesperadas de su compañera. "Michiru, te encuentras bien?" Pregunto suavemente. "Estas enferma? Herida?"_

_Demasiado congelada para mover un solo musculo, Haruka miro el pequeño cuerpo de la chica de cabellos acua, reducido aun mas por su vulnerabilidad tan repentina. Podria extrañar su casa? Que podia estar molestando tanto a la fuerte Michiru para hacerla quedarse sin palabras?_

"_Shhh." Replico Michiru sauvemente, incapas de formar palabra alguna. Anque ella queria mas, mucho, mucho mas del momento, se esforso en contentarse tan solo con la proximidad con Haruka._

_La senshi del viento trago saliva audiblemente mientras la pequeña mujer se volteava para exponerle su espalda a ella, su muy delgada bata de noche, mostraba su exquisita figura femenina mientras se hacia bolita para acurrucarse junto a Haruka, acomodando su cabeza en el regaso de su compañera. Los dedos de Haruka gritaban por perderse entre el cabello de Michiru, por tocar su suave cuello, por…_

_Haruka trataba desesperadamente por borrar sus peligrosos pensamientos, pero sus dedos se encontraban jugando con los mechones de Michiru antes de que ella pudiera haverse dado cuenta. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al dares cuenta que eran tan suaves como ella se los habia imaginado. Mientras sus dedos largos rozaban la suave piel del cuello de Michiru, se prometia a si misma en no tomar ventaja de esta situacion, sin importar que tan correctas las acciones parescan._

_Despues de todo, Haruka estaba segura que la acciones de Michiru no eran diferentes a las de las otras senshis. Ella habia notado que la mayoria de las otras jovenes permitian este tipo de contacto con sus amigas, abrazos, besos de mariposa. Amistad. Seguro, eso es lo que Michiru buscaba._

_La senshi del viento se sentia culpable de que sus pensamientos no fueran tan puros. Lo que ella queria era mas que amistad con la Diosa de cabellos acua, que se encontraba en este momento en su regazo. Para acabarla. Pero se negaba en mostrar sus sentimientos hacia su compañera._

"_Haruka?" La vos de Michiru era solo un susurro mientras la delgada chica se sentaba para encarar a su compañera, a solo centimetros de la carade la rubia._

_La senshi del viento se congelo, recordando el sexto sentido se intuicion de su compañera. Se Habra dado cuenta? Su corazon se salto un latido. Ella estaba en trance mientras que cada segundo que pasaba parecia una eternidad. Ella se acercaban dolorosamente muy despacio hacia la otra. Los labios de Michiru se abrian lentamente, su calido aliento se sentia en los labios de Haruka, pero sera solo su imaginacion?_

_Un fuerte y firme golpe sono en la puerta, y el sonido que hiso al abrirse causo que las dos chicas se quedaran inmoviles con los ojos fijos hacia la entrada, Haruka sostenia con mas fuersa la cintura de Michiru, protejiendola de lo desconosido._

_Sailor Pluto se quedo parada en la entrada con una expression en blanco, por primera ves en toda su vida estaba totalmente fuera de palabras en la situacion tan incomoda en que se encontraba. Miro a las dos en la cama, tratando de determinar su relacion. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, pero su sentido intuitivo le desia que todavia no habian admitido sus sentimientos la una a la otra._

_"Si… Si las tome en un mal momento, Pudedo...err…regresar… despues?" Dijo inconfortablemente._

_La tipica risilla de Michiru lleno la habitacion y rompio el hielo, lo sonrojado se desvanecia de sus mejillas por lo divertido de todo eso. Roso ligeramente los labios de Haruka mientras volteava a atender a su aliada, experta ocultando su desesperada sensacion de perdida al separarce de Haruka._

_"Vas a entrar, o solo te vas a quedar ahi parada con tu boca abierta? Pregunto Haruka bruscamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de Michiru, aunque una faccion de su valentia se vio mermada por el rubor persistente en sus mejillas, su mente se dedicaba a pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre elal y Michiru si su aliada no hubiera interrumpido._

_Pluto hiso lo que se le aconsejo, Cerrando la puerta detras de ella, se mantubo de pie inconfortablemente junto a la entrada. Michiru reluctantemente se bajo de la gran cama de Haruka para saludar a su aliada, tratando de tranquilizar el sentimiento de intromizion de Pluto. "Es bueno verte de nuevo Pluto, Hace un año y medio que nos diste nuestra mission. Ha pasado algo al respecto de su importancia?"_

_"No exactamente" Contesto Pluto recuperandose de la embarazosa situacion que causo. "Talvez un cambio en mi mission personal."_

_"Deberiamos hablar de esto mientras tomamos el Te?" Pregunto Michiru suavemente, tratando de hacer que Pluto se sienta mejor, mientras Haruka recivia la indirecta y se levantava de su cama._

_Pluto asintio. "Eso suena maravilloso. Solo…"_

_"Solo que , que?" Pregunto Haruka con un tono de risa en su voz._

_"Solo que me siento sobrevestida." Replico Pluto, con sus cejas levantadas y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mientras comparaba su sailor fuku en relacion con la ligera ropa de dormir de ellas._

_Haruka y Michiru se ruborizaron bastante, al recordar su modestia._

_=()=()=()=_

_Michiru tomo una de las camisas de manga larga de Haruka, la mangas caen sobre sus manos al servir el te, antes de sentarse en una silla bastante comoda que esta junto a su compañera. "Entonces Pluto, hablanos acerca de esta nueva noticia que te mantendra lejos de la Puerta del Tiempo."_

_Pluto toma su te pensativamente, sus ojos garnate se pierden al recordar lo que la reina le ordeno, mientras se mueve un tanto incomoda en la ropa de civil, tratando de acomodarse en ella. " La reina me sugirio que pase un tiempo lejos de mi puesto. Ella quiere que haga amiga de ustedes dos, y asi nos convirtamos en un equipo mas eficiente."_

_"Ella quiere que te hagas mas humana." Dijo Haruka llanamente, leyendo atraves de las palabras de su conpasiva Reina. Notando la mirada fria de su compañera, por su falta de tacto."Que?" Pregunto, ciertamente no era secreto para nadie que le sirviera a la Reina Serenity, que la fria y formal Sailor Pluto nesesitava unas clases de como hacer amigos._

_"Haruka esta en lo correcto" Contesto Pluto, indicandole a Michiru que no se sentia ofendida por la falta de sutilesa, "Y honestamente, creo que ella tiene razon. Mis habilidades inter-personales nesesitan una buena desempolvada."_

_"Asi como tambien tu sentido de la moda" Dijo Haruka, señalando la vestimenta de Pluto. "Hace cuantos milenios que no usas ropa de civil?"_

_"Haruka!" Exclamo Michiru, pero fue tranquilizada por la risa de Pluto._

_"Creo que tienes razon. Tengo mucho que aprender." La peliverde admitio. La Reina Serenity me ha dado una habitacion cerca de la de ustedes. Solo espero que ustedes dos no me matenga despierta toda la noche." Sonrio ampliamente al ver como causo que sus compañeras se sonrrojaran. Hasta ahora, estaba disfrutando mucho estar en el plano mortal._

_"Entonces Pluto" Dijo Haruka, haciendo el esfuerzo de enfocar la conversacion en otro tema que no sea acerca de la relacion indefinida que tiene con Michiru, "Como deveriamos llamarte?"_

_"Llamarme?" Pregunto la mujer de ojos garnate, su taza de te se detuvo a medio camino._

_Michiru asintio, siguiendo a su compañera, "Un nombre civil!" Dijo ella exitadamente. "Un nombre aparte del que tu deber te ha dado."_

_Pluto coloco su taza en la mesa mientras pensaba. "No lo se. Yo…Yo nunca he tenido uno antes."_

_Michiru inclino su cabeza pensando, la consentracion se veia en su cara. "Yuriko?"_

_"No, muy femenino." Dijo Haruka, negando con la cabeza._

_"Haruna?" intento Michiru_

_"Se parece mucho al mio" Se quejo Haruka._

_"Rin?" Pregunto Michiru._

_"Muy simple" Suspiro Haruka._

_"Setsuna?" Propuso Michiru con mas seriedad._

_"Setsuna, Me gusta ese." Dijo Pluto con conviccion._

_Haruka sonrio ampliamente. "Entonces, Setsuna, bienvenida a casa."_

_=()=()=()=_

_En casi dos años desde la introduccion de las senshis de afuera, no a havido indicacion de que Sailor Saturn vaya ser nesesitada; pero aun sin ninguna advertencia, se encontraban en el planeta morado._

_Los nudillos de Sailor Uranus estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que cerraba su puño mientras ella y sus compañeras seguian el disparejo camino morado que se extendia por el inospito planeta de Saturno. "No deveriamos de estar aqui. No hay ninguan razon de que esto pase. Si no puedes sentir una fuerza lo sufisientemente peligrosa para el Milenio de Plata que cause su nacimiento, tus premoniciones deben estar mal, Pluto." Dijo Haruka entre los vientos indomables._

_Neptune se detubo y coloco su mano en el brazo de su compañera y la miro friamente para que se callara. Sailor Pluto continuo por el camino sin decir una palabra, caminado con mucho cuidado para no caer al acantilado por el que pasaba. Los lejanos rayos del sol brillaban en su baculo, mientras se adentraba a una cueva._

_"Sin importar que venga o no el peligro para este sistema, Saturn a nacido y debemos lidear con la implicaciones que esto trae." Neptune explico firmemente._

_Uranus sacudio la mano de su compañera para que no la tocara y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, comunicandoles su infelicidad con respecto a la situacion. Neptune suspiro por la reaccion tan infantil de Uranus, Sabiendo que la alta mujer es capas de empujar a la gente que quiere lejos de ella cuando su propio destino pende de un hilo. La situacion de Neptune no era mas facil, porsupuesto. Con el nacimiento de Saturn una catastrofe sin presedentes se acercava, un desastre oculto no solo para ella sino tambien para Pluto. Aun asi, para encarar esto que se aproximava, la unica opsion que tenian era unir fuerazas con la senshi de la destruccion._

_La respiracion de Neptune y de Uranus se quedo en su garganta al ver salir a Pluto de la cueva enfrente de ellas, una niña de una edad apenas para caminar, se encontrava envuelta entre los gentiles brazos de ella. Aunque todavia se encontraba lejos, los ojos morados de la niña se enfocaron en Uranus y Neptune y parecia que su mirada alcansaba sus almas._

_"Ella sera nuestra destruccion" Ladro Uranus_

_Neptune y Pluto miraron hacia otro lado. Ninguna de las dos podia ver el futuro que les esperaba, ninguan podia tampoco negar la premonicion de Uranus._

_=()=()=()=_

_Haruka se dio cuenta repidamente que no podia envidiar a Sailor Saturno por el destino para el cual la joven havia nacido._

_En los seis mese en que la niña, la cual las tres decidieron que se llamara Hotaru, habia venido a vivir con las senshis de afuera, no le tomo mucho a la senshi del viento en derribar sus defenses y cargar a la niña, y una vez que lo hizo, Haruka regreso a la normalidad, su personalidad despreocupada y junto con sus aliadas, adoptaron a la niña como suya._

_Ademas, cuando la pequeña de cabellos negros entro a su vida, todavia no entendia lo terrible de sus poderes. Aunque ella tecnicamente era la senshi de Saturn, el conocimiento de su deber de sacrificarse a ella y el Milenio de Plata por el bien del sistema solar, todavia no despertaba. Ella a cresido rapido en el transcurso de estos seis meses que ha estado con las senshis, una señal inequivoca, de que algo horrible se acerca. Apesar de eso Haruka se a encariñado tanto con la pequeña, que quiere protegerla del horrible destino que le espera._

_Michiru tambien, sentia lo mismo, Haruka lo sabia, y los instintos maternales que Michiru mostraba al cargar a la pequeña hacian que Haruka sintiera escalofrios. La pequeña adision a su equipo hacia a Michiru feliz. Setsuna tambien, y asi las tres de ellas hacian la funcion de los padres de la Chiquita, una lazo familiar que no sabian que existiera, y que las unia aun mas._

_"Haruka-papa?" una joven voz imploraba inocentemente._

_La senshi del viento miro hacia su hija adoptive alegremente, apretandole la mano ligeramente. Parecia que en tansolo una noche habia cresido para tener la apariencia de una niña de ocho años. "Dime, princesa?"_

_"Esta tienda es aburrida, y seguramente Michiru-mama y Setsuna-mama van a comprar eternamente. Regresemos a la plaza del centro commercial!" dijo la pequeña con un tono de cansancio. Su figura paterna estaba muy contenta por la proposision._

_Michiru alcanzo a ver a las dos escabullendose fuera de la tienda. "Hotaru-chan? Manten un ojo en Haruka-papa y no dejes que se meta en problemas!" Sonrio al ver el gesto de Haruka mientras Hotaru la empujaba fuera de la tienda. Una sonrisa picara de Haruka le hizo saber a Michiru que pagaria por eso despues, y esa propuesta fue aceptada como un reto para Michiru._

_Mientras la chica Neptuniana examina la ropa, el mercader de la tienda se aproxima a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Que hermosa niña tienes ustedes dos!" La chica de cabellos acua se sonrroja y voltea a ver las dos figures que desaparecen entre la gente. Y al ver a la mujer peliverde el mercader aplaude muy entuciasmado "Y usted debe de ser la afortunada abuela!" Exclamo muy contento._

_Un frio repentino se siente en la tienda cuando Setsuna voltea a ver al corpulento vendedor "Abuela?" Balbusea. Volte a ver su ropa. Ella realmente tiene que aprender a vestirse con la moda de este milenio. Michiru rie ligeramente, mientras empuja a la peliverde fuera de la tienda. "Es el traje gris? Oh no? Nadie viste gris?" Balbusea Setsuna._

_Michiru sonrie a su amiga con problemas de moda. Ella todavia no puede entender la moda de este tiempo. Derrepente los cabellos de la espalda se le herizan y se detiene._

_"Michiru?" Pregunta Setsuna, Al ver la extraña reaccion de su compañera._

_"Haruka esta detras de algo malo." Michiru contesta con una mueca en sus labios, su sexto sentido en alerta tota._

_Setsuna sigue a su compañera sin pronunciar palabra, mientras caminan por un callejon para llegar a una calle, intentando encontrar a los dos mienbros de su compleja familia. "En realidad tenemos que escondernos de esta manera?" La mujer de ojos garnate pregunata._

_"Ara?, No quieres cachar a Haruka con las manos en la masa?" pregunta Michiru mientras encuentra a su objetivo._

_Setsuna cierra la boca y se esconde detras de una butaca pera ver lo que Haruka y Hotaru hacen del otro lado de la calle._

_=()=()=()=_

_"Haruka-papa, ahora!" Dice Hotaru, tratando de esconder su emocioin._

_"Aun no, princesa, aun no." Haruka contesta entre dientes, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para verse casual. Mira la calle que esta llena de hombre y mujeres por igual, mirando los aparadores de las tiendas. El aroma de postres y comida llena el aire que juguetea entre ellos, esperando por la orden de la senshi del viento._

_Depronto, una feros ventisca entra en el supermercado, las faldas de las mujeres se levantan hasta sus torsos, los objetos ligeros de los puestos son levantados de las mesas, y los productos e papel estan a la merced del viento. Una conmocion de voces, una convinacion de risa, sorpresa y exclamaciones se pueden persivir por el centro commercial, y encima de todo eso,se puede escuchar la risa malevola de Haruka y Hotaru._

_"Tenoh Haruka!" La voz de commando de Michiru regañandola mientras ella y Setsuna se reunen con su familia._

_Haruka agacha los hombros, sabiendo que los problemas se acercan y que esta muy debil para correr lejos de la que los trae. Sus ojos avellana, se encuntran con los de su compañera. Sabia que su sonrisa seductora y sus palabras bonitas no la sacarian de esta._

_"Que te he dicho acerca de abusar de tus poderes en publico?" La regañaba Michiru._

_Sonrio Haruka, "Ha!, entonces los puedo usar en privado?" pregunto sugestivamente, jugando con las palabras de Michiru. Se sintio victoriosa al ver la cara de su compañera, pero cual seria su sorpresa, lo peor estaba por venir._

_"Sabia que tu eras la que havia echo que mi falda se levantara sobre mi cabeza la semana pasada!" Setsuna exclamo molesta. "y me dijiste que solo era el viento!"_

_Michiro chasqueo sus labios. "Ara? Despues de la tercera o cuarta ves que me paso, me di cuenta del juego de Haruka." Le explico a su compañera, despues volteo a ver a Haruka con ojos amenasantes. "Le has estado enseñando a Hotaru como abusar de sus poderes?"_

_"Ha… no." Trato Haruka, retrocediendo ligeramente. Ha sido descubierta. Puede oir la risilla de su hija junto a ella. Siempre era divertido cuando no te pasaba a ti. Michiru levanto su ceja. Haruka retrocedio aun mas. Lo siguiente que supo, Haruka cayo de senton mojada de pies a cabeza. Las habilidades de su compañera con su elemento eran tan buenas que nunca vio venir el torrente de agua._

_Con una sonrisa bastante amplia, Michiru dio la vuelta y se alejo de ella. Hataru siguio a su mama. Todo lo que quedaba junto a la empapada Haruka era Setsuna, doblada de la risa._

_"Crees que eso es divertido?" Pregunto Haruka, con un brillo en sus ojos que apenas se podia detectar acausa de sus mechones mojados que le escondia la mirada._

_Setsuna se dio cuenta de las pequeñas refagas de viento que rodeaban a su amiga y la risa se murio en su garganta, la exprecion de miedo agraciaba sus facciones. Sus manos se encontraban sosteniendo su falda para no ser levantada. "No te atreverias…Haruka…Haruka!"_

_/Recuerdo_

Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, los recuerdos agridulces unidos a su mente, mientras Pluto regresaba a la realidad, sintiendo como las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos amenasando con caer.

En ves de eso de enfoco en su puesto. Una mirada a la Puerta del Tiempo le mostro aquellas que ya habian despertado, las senshis de adentro. Permitindose un descanso despues de derrotar al Reino de la Luna Negra, era un descanso que se merecian. Las senshis an echo muy bien al derrotar primero a Beryl y Metallia, y despues al reino de la Luna Negra. Aun asi Pluto fruncio su ceño. El proximo enemigo en el horizonte sera mucho mas fuerte, lo podia sentir. La ayuda de las otras senshis va a ser nesesaria, pera la batalla que se aproxima. Su despertar es nesesario.

Pluto no podia saber con presicion el futuro. Todo lo contrario, el misterioso futuro solo se presentaba por partes y aun asi ese futuro podia cambiar. Esa es la naturaleza del tiempo. Puede moverse y cambiar el destino. Haruka ya lo ha echo.

La puerta de Tiempo se eneblina y la imagen se desaparece. Ya no muestra a la cinco chicas, la puerta ahora esta dividida, mostrando a Haruka y Michiru, ambas durmiendo y soñando. Pluto observa criticamente, sabiendo que Michiru probablemente recuerde lo que ella se permitio recordar. Esperando que Haruka, no vaya a ser plagada por las visions del Silencio, una ves mas y que pueda recordar los momentos agradables para que pueda derrumbar la pared que construyo al final de su vida pasada, la pared que la mantiene separada de la mujer que la puede hacer completa una ves mas.

La mujer peliverde suspira en frustracion, no habia nada mas que pudiera hacer aparte de simplemente guiarlas. Lo unico que sabia era que Haruka todavia no estaba lista para ser despertada a su destino, y si era obligada a ello, la mas seguro era que corriera de el, incluso que corra de Michiru, el unico amor que su alma conoce. Y hasta que Haruka se vuelva mas susceptible a aceptar quien es en realidad, lo unico que queda es esperar y tener fe.

Fe de que Michiru sea lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar la realidad, fe de que Haruka supere sus miedos. Pero mas importante, su fe estaba en que Haruka y Michiru puedan arreglar lo que se rompio tiempo atras.

=()=()=()=

Preview capitulo 5:

_"Haruka, tus ojos… que te esta afectando tanto? Porque estas asustada?" Pregunto Michiru, casi susurrando. La preocupacion por su compañera la dominaba. De alguna manera sabia las respuestas de sus preguntas._

_La mandibula de Haruka permanecia cerrada, la proximidad de su compañera le llenaba los sentidos. El silencio a su alrrededor era demasiado y luchaba con su propio cuerpo para no responder a las caricias de Michiru. Cuando derrepente sintio los suaves labios de Michiru sobre los suyos en un dulce beso, sentia como las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos._

_Lentamente la acuanet se separo, sus ojos se abrian lentamente mientras miraba la postura rigida de su compañera. No sabia si lo que se veia en los ojos de Haruka eran lagrimas o una ilucion creada por el reflejo de la alberca que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Su respiracion se quedo en su garganta al entrar en panico. Habia malinterpretado a Haruka? Habia entendido mal la cancion que acaban de componer? Que ha echo?_

=()=()=()=

Ok! Listo otro capitulo. Espero les siga gustando y me disculpen por la tardanza.

Falta de ortografia?, sigo trabajando en eso.

Gracias por su apoyo, son ustedes geniales


	6. Esperando a ser Descubierta

Los ojo de Michiru se abren lentamente. Voltea a ver el reloj mientras se sumerge mas en sus cobijas. Media noche. Ha estado dormida desde medio día, después de haber tenido su primera batalla como Sailor Neptune, y por primera vez en semanas a podido dormir profundamente sin ser plagado por horribles visiones del Silencio.

Una sonrisa inexplicable se forma en sus labios, unos hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas mientras deja salir una risita. Aunque su sueño fue algo bago, dejo en ella una calidad sensacion que le recorría el cuerpo y llenaba su alma de felicidad. Imagenes bagas de una amistad muy cercana y una pequeña niña que ella cuidaba, se infiltraban en su mente, ella sabia que había soñado su vida pasada, cuando vivían el la Luna.

_"Haruka"_ Susurra suavemente, de pronto la melancolia se apodera de ella al pensar que su vieja compañera de batalla y de cuarto aun no esta lista, o pero no quiere aceptar unirsele, para estar lado a lado.

_'Pero, Porque?_' Se pregunta así misma, La Haruka del pasado había sido una amiga dedicada, siempre a su lado, y aunque todavía no a recordado como se convirtieron en amantes, ella sabia que su relación eventualmente se volvió apasionada. Si ella seguía sintiendo la misma necesidad hacia su compañera en esta vida, queria saber, porque los sentimientos de Haruka habia cambiado? Tal Vez la reencarnación la había cambiado.

Habia tantas preguntas de su vida pasada que aun no tenían respuesta y Michiru quería gratificacion instantánea. Mas importante aun, quería saber porque la Haruka del presente, el estoicamente guapo galán de playboy, como la llamaban los tabloides, era tan diferente de Haruka, la sensual, ingeniosa y despreocupada amante del pasado Milenio de Plata.

Michiru suspiro, sus ojos zafiro porfin se abrieron, admitiendo su derrota. No habría un regresar a dormir una vez que empezó a pensar en esa mujer. Esperaba que un poco de aire fresco le ayudara a aclarar la mente.

Propensa al frió de los comienzos de primavera, Michiru se levanto, abandonando el calor de su cama. Envolviendo su delicado cuerpo en una bata de algodón, salio de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el balcón. La fría noche ocasiono que abrazara su torso, mientras salia a la terraza. El cálido aliento se criztalizaba por lo frió de la noche mientras sus ojos observaban las estrella en el cielo.

La baja temperatura, la falta de nubes y la noche sin luna, ampliaban el brillo de las estrellas, casi sobrepasando el brillo de las luces de Tokio, Michiru estudiaba las constelaciones. Ella nunca habia estudiado astronomía, pero tenia un conocimiento heredado de el espacio exterior. Ella pensaba que lo que sabia de el, era por algunas materias referentes a ese tema, pero ahora ella se preguntaba si la razón de conocer tan afondo las estrellas se deba a otro motivo.

Su respiracion se paro, al poder apreciar un ligero resplandor del planeta de Neptuno. El que alguna vez fue su planeta natal, Michiru entrecerro los ojos y se imaginaba que Urano debía estar ahí también, a la distancia, esperando a ser descubierto.

Derrepente el ruido de la ciudad desapareció, y solo se podía percibir el extraño sonido de un dueto de piano y violin, que llegaba a los oídos de Michiru. Inicialmente pensó que era el radio de algún vecino, pero lentamente el dueto fue sonando cadavez mas fuerte, capturando la atención de Michiru, y como el nombre de un viejo amigo, ella no podía recordar muy bien de que se trataba, inclino su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar porque esa canción sonaba tan familiar.

La peliazul se estremeció cuando la magia de la canción fue rota. El frió se volvió bastante insoportable, incluso con su bata de algodón, y se retiro a lo cálido de su departamento.

Apunto de dejarse caer en su muy acojinado sofá, Michiru miro su violín que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto. La tonada extrañamente familiar sigue sonando en su mente, casi como en trance, la joven se aproxima a el.

Metodicamente, abre el pesado estuche de Madera y toma el arco. Flexible y familiar por los años, aprieta la fina cuerda antes de pasar el arco por la gastada pieza de resina. Después, toma el frágil instrumento de su cama de terciopelo, levanta el violín hacia su cuello y con una gracia inerte, coloca el arco sobre las cuerdas.

Sin pensarlo, sus dedos encuentran las notas correctas mientras recrea la canción de su recuerdo y su mente empieza a divagar, perdida por la música en su cabeza

_Recuerdo/_

_El sol se había ocultado horas atrás. __Michiru__ levanta su larga falda color azul a la altura de sus tobillos y comienza a subir las escaleras de piedra, el peso de la luna recae en sus hombros. Mientras __Hotaru__ a crecido con mucha rapidez en estos ocho mese pasados, __Setsuna__ y ella buscan pistas para descubrir que es lo que les espera en el futuro, pero todo en vano. Nada fuera del sistema solar daba indicios de alguna catástrofe,que haya causado el nacimiento de __Sailo __Saturn__._

_En ningún lugar, no había señales de peligro fuera de su territorio, pero aun así, la chica crecía rápidamente entre ellos. Sin saberlo __Hotaru__ anunciaba una muerte terrible._

_El entrenamiento se a incrementado por la creciente amenaza de un enemigo, no existente, y cada una de las __sailor__ de afuera se encontraba sola en una __mision__ de __patrullaje__ por las afueras del sistema solar. La mente de __Michiru__ divagaba pensando en su compañera. En ese preciso momento, __Uranus__ se encontraba en una de esas misiones patrullando entre Plutón y el cinturón de asteroides de Júpiter, un área que los habitantes del planeta tierra creen sospechosa. __Michiru__ frunce el ceño al recordar la extraña __energia__ que siente del planeta azul, por el cual hace órbita la luna y ella se esfuerza por regresar sus pensamientos hacia __Haruka__, por lo menos esos eran felices pensamientos._

_Marginalmente__ felices, por lo menos. __Ultimamente__, entre las misiones, entrenamientos, y cuidar a la joven __Hotaru__, que el poco tiempo que tenían __Haruka__ y __Michiru__ para estar juntas era muy preciado por ellas. Y cuando finalmente estaban juntas, la tensión entre ella era una pared impenetrable y __Michiru__ no sabia si podía resistirlo mas tiempo._

_La __senshi__ del __Oceano__ había alcanzado el punto sin regreso, y sentía que si no confesaba sus sentimientos por la __Senshi__ del Viento, aclaraba su conciencia y __seguia__ adelante, con o sin ella, su __frustracion__ la derrotaría. Ya no __podia__ seguir jugando el juego de estira y afloja de coqueteos sugestivos y el acercamiento psicológico que han estado creando en estos tres largos años que han estado juntas como amigas y compañeras._

_Michiru__ necesitaba una respuesta, de una ves por todas. Ella necesita saber si __Haruka__ la ama como ella ama a __Haruka__._

_Pero primero, quería consultar a __Setsuna__. Solo la mayor y mas sabia mujer podría saber si es una buena idea el acercarse a __Haruka__ con sus preguntas. Después de todo, __Michiru __nisiquiera__ estaba segura si a las __senshis__ se les permitirá el lujo de enamorarse. Es cierto que __Michiru__ conoce a __Haruka__ mejor que nadie __ma__ sen el Reino de la Luna, pero aun así necesitaba estar segura si debía tomar el primer paso y estaba segura que __Setsuna__ estaría dispuesta a oír sus preocupaciones_

_Al llegar al techo al final de las escaleras, __Michiru__ encuentra a su amiga. __Setsuna__ estaba sentada en una gran silla, concentrada __diligentemente__ en un muy potente telescopio que se encontraba dirigido a las partes mas oscuras del sistema solar. Encima de ellas las estrellas brillaban, iluminando las montañas en el horizonte. La tierra colgaba sobre ellas causando un hermoso brillo azul __atravez__ del techo. __Michiru__ no quería molestar a su compañera, __asi__ que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a bajar._

_"__Michiru__, espera" La voz de __Setsuna__ se escucho_

_La joven __peliazul__ volteo a ver a la __senshi__ del tiempo que seguía observando por el telescopio. " No, __Setsuna__, no es nada realmente." Dijo ella_

_La mujer de ojos __garnate alejo__ su cara del lente, parpadeando por el brillo del sistema solar. "Nada?." Pregunto __escépticamente__, su voz se escuchaba como si supiera porque su amiga __había__ ido a ella._

_Michiru__ suspiro en derrota y __Setsuna__ le indico con su mano que se sentara en una silla junto a ella, con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro. La __senshi__ del __Oceano__ toma asiento, con sus piernas juntas y sus manos unidas en su __regazo__. "Algo interesante en el cielo esta noche?." Pregunto_

_Setsuna__ arqueo su ceja. El evitar y la falta de palabras no era el estilo de __Michiru__. Mientras sus ojos __garnate__ estudiaban las montañas en el horizonte, ella __entendió__ lo que su amiga estaba buscando con __desesperacion._

"_Si, creo que deberías hacerlo." La mujer mayor hablo con certeza mientras sus ojos granate se veían cálidos incluso en la oscuridad de la noche que las rodeaba._

_"Hacer, que?"__Michiru __pregunto lentamente, sus cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. Acostumbrada a ser la intuitiva, siempre era tomada por sorpresa cuando su amiga, la guardiana del Tiempo, sabia que había en su mente._

_"Decirle a __Haruka__lo que sientes"__Setsuna __aclaro llanamente, como si eso fuera algo de todos los días, algo que debería de haberse echo tiempo atrás. Una sonrisa __agraciava __su __enigmati ca__cara, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. "Yo creo que __deberias __hacerlo, La amas, no,?"_

_Michiru __se quedo con la boca abierta y un ligero color __carmin __en sus mejillas. Luego, una __expresion __ceria borro la infantil y con un corazón seguro y dedicado, contesto. "Si, Tanto que seria capas de dar mi vida por ella,__Setsuna__"._

_Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de __Setsuna __por la intensidad de las palabras de __Michiru__, que la tomaron fuera de lugar y la estoica Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo encontró que no podía ver a __Michiru__a los ojos. Por la experiencia de siglos de estar viendo el futuro, borro las __imagenes __que las palabras de su compañera trajeron a su mente. __Imagenes __que probaban que la deificación de __Michiru __hacia __Haruka __eran __aterradoramente __verdaderas._

_Una vez segura de que no iba a romper el tabú y decirle a su amiga lo que acababa de ver, __Setsuna __rompió el silencio y dijo, "Estas preocupada que las __senshis __no se puedan enamorar." La __peliverde __aclaro,__Michiru __asintió y __Setsuna __continuo. "Pero no olvides que cada una de las __senshis __de adentro, incluyendo a la Princesa, tiene un pretendiente del planeta Tierra." Hizo notar, al ver la cara pensativa de __Michiru__, mientras considera el punto._

_"Pero que ahí del amor entre dos __senshis__?"__Michiru __pregunto __vacilantemente__, su voz apenas un susurro por su miedo._

_Setsuna __sonrio__, intentando calmar a su amiga. "La Reina __Serenity __no prohibiría nada que te hiciera sentir feliz, ella es muy compasiva para eso. Y si ella creyera que los sentimientos que tu y __Haruka __comparten fueran peligrosos para el Reino, ella hubiera desvanecido a las __senshis __de afuera el mismo día que ustedes dos se conocieron."_

_"Sentimientos que … Compartimos?" Repitió lentamente __Michiru__, una expresión de sorpresa en su cara._

_Setsuna __trono su labios en frustracion. "Por Favor. Las únicas dos que no saben que ustedes dos __estan __enamoradas, son __Haruka__y tu misma!." Río la Guardiana del Tiempo al ver los ojos de sorpresa de __Michiru__. "__Kaioh __Michiru__, para ser una persona muy intuitiva, estoy muy sorprendida de ti. Como es que no sabes que __Haruka __siente lo mismo que tu sientes por ella?"_

_La boca de __Michiru __se abrió, tartamudeaba por el entusiasmo y el __shock__. No sabia como responder a lo que le acababa de revelar __Setsuna__._

_Derrepente__, un suave y triste melodía que provenía de las teclas de un piano lleno el silencio, y los ojos de __Setsuna__se cerraron, mientras suspiraba __profundamente __dejandose __llevar por la música._

_"Ella esta aquí, sabes?" Dijo finalmente __Setsuna__._

_"Quien?" Pregunto __Michiru__, confundida._

_"__Haruka__, Ella ha __regresado de __su misión." Aclaro __Setsuna__, __mientras __seguía __perdida en la __melancólica __melodía __que era cargada por el viento._

_"Pero se supone que __regresaria __dentro de dos __días__!" Exclamo __Michiru__, finalmente su voz __regresaba __a ella._

_"Aparentemente algo la trajo de regreso." La mujer de ojos __garante __sugirió__, mientras volteaba los ojos por la ingenuidad de __Michiru__.__Sonríete __se levanto y tomo la mano de __Michiru__en las suyas, para ayudarla a levantarse._

_Michiru__a brazo a su compañera por el cuello __rápidamente __dándole __las gracias. Sin palabras, la __aguanet __bajo __rápidamente __del techo. Finalmente __entendiendo que __la triste __canción __que __había __cautivado el __mismísimo __aire que respiraba, era de __Haruka__, ella utilizo las claras notas del piano para que la dirigieran hacia su amor._

_=()=()=()=_

_La __música __reflejava __su estado de __animo__, lenta y __melancólica __mientras las claras notas __hacían __eco en el techo arriba de ella, en la __alcoba__, en la tranquila ala del Castillo donde __vivían __las __Senshis __de afuera. Un __jardín __rodeaba la parte de afuera, el viñedo verde creciendo, el agua de la __piscina __se reflejaba en el techo de la __alcoba__, todo aquello solo aumentaba la __tristeza __de __Haruka__._

_Mientras sus dedos __bailaban __sobre las teclas.__Haruka __reflexionaba __sobre su reciente __mision__. En lo basto del espacio, en__búsqueda__de un __inexistente __enemigo, nunca se __había __sentido mas sola. Solo __habían __pasado dos semanas, pero ni una pequeña __fracción__de ese tiempo dejo de pensar en su compañera._

_En su soledad, __Haruka __descubrió __que ya no __podía __poner por un lado el profundo sentimiento que tenia para con __Michiru__._

_Hacia años que ella __había __descubierto que lo que __sentía __por __Michiru __era amor, pero ahora, la __senshi __del Viento estaba segura que ya no__podía __esconder los sentimientos que tenia para su compañera. Mientras se __intensificaba __su coqueteo, ella ya no __podía __confiar en si misma para no actuar __deacuerdo __con sus deseos para con la __senshi __del __Océano__, ya no __podía __controlar su cuerpo por la __sensaciones __que causaban las caricias de __Michiru __y su sensual acercamiento. __Ahora __que a regresado de su __mision __dos __días __antes, __Haruka descubrió __que __temía __ver a __Michiru__._

_Así __que, ella __encontró __consuelo en el piano. Sus dedos no __habían __tocado las teclas en años, tantos que __nisiquiera __podía __recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hizo. Ella estaba segura que el objeto de su __afeccion __nunca la __encontraría __ahí__. Por el momento __Haruka __se __sentía __asalvo__. __Asalvo __de terminar su amistad con __Michiru__, de arruinar lo que __han __construido solo porque ya no __podia __contener sus emociones para con su compañera. Solo porque ella __sentía __algo diferente por__Michiru__, que __Michiru __no __sentía __por ella._

_Ya __Haruka __no __podía __proveerle __solo amistad a __su __compañera._

_Aunque sus dedos no perdieron una nota, el __corazón __de la rubia se paro por un instante cuando otro instrumento acompaño a su piano con una __armonía __llena de esperanza. El sonido de un instrumento de cuerdas se lamentaba en tono con las teclas de marfil, ambos instrumentos se __unían__en un dueto improvisado. Por largos momentos los instrumentos hablaban por sus __compositores__, creando una historia de amistad, fuerza, soledad…y algo mas._

_Finalmente, la triste __canción __que__Haruka __había __comenzado, se estaba convirtiendo en disculpas por la que __creyó __había __lastimado con sus sentimientos,__convirtiendose __despues __en un apasionada __confesion __de emociones totalmente diferentes. El dueto culmino con un brillante __crescendo__, la intensidad del __coro __y las cuerdas llenaban la __mismísima __noche._

_El eco de los instrumentos se __podía __seguir escuchando momentos __después __de que sus __compositores __pararan, finalmente ellas se miraron a los ojos. Un par de ojos con un torrencial de emociones, se __encontró __con unos atormentados, __necesitados __de cariño, de… amor._

_Haruka __fue la primera en romper el contacto __visual con __su compañera y __practicamente __gruño, mientras miraba a sus manos __adormecidas__. "Que haces __aquí__?" Ladro ella, sin __darse __cuenta lo duro de su voz._

_"Yo __podría __preguntarte lo mismo." Contesto __Michiru __en igual tono, dejando su __violín __con gracia sobre la negra superficie del piano. Se negaba a dejar que la __frustracion __de __Haruka __tomara lo mejor de ella. Ella sabia que su compañera era propensa a sobre actuar con los problemas y ella sabia que no __debía __de tomarlo personal._

_La boca de __Haruka __se cerro, ignorando a la mujer frente a ella, forzando sus ojos para no ver la belleza de __Michiru__. La __senshi __del __Océano __siempre encontraba la forma de neutralizar lo aspero de ella. Ellas era perfectas la una para la otra. __Abruptamente __la rubia se levanto de la banca del piano, las patas de Madera rechinaron__a através __del piso de piedra, causando que ambas se __estremezcan__._

_"No __habia __nada aya afuera, __asi __que regrese." Contesto finalmente __Haruka__. "Pero __todavía __tengo que entregar un reporte a las autoridades acerca de mi __misión__, __todavía __tengo trabajo que hacer." Con eso la rubia hizo una __reverencia__, y trato de alejarse de su compañera, tratando de mantenerse firme mientras pasaba junto a __Michiru__, mirando a los lados para evitar contacto visual._

_Aun __así__, __Michiru __se __deslizo a__un lado, para bloquear a __Haruka__, quien choco con ella, la __senshi __del Viento que normalmente era tan __rápida __como el rayo, ahora __parecia __torpe. La __peliazul __levanto sus manos y gentilmente tomo el __menton __de __Haruka__, __obligando la __a mirarla a los ojos. Mientras su cuerpo estaba presionado con el de la rubia, se preocupo al instante al ver el la __confusión __que __encontró __en la mirada de la rubia._

_"__Haruka __tus ojos… que te esta afectando tanto? A que le tienes tanto temor?" pregunto __Michiru __preocupada por su compañera. De alguna forma ella sabia la respuesta a esas preguntas._

_La boca de __Haruka __se __mantuvo __cerrada, la proximidad de su compañera era demasiado para sus sentidos. El silencio que las rodeaba era __ensordecedor__, y ella pelaba contra ella misma para no responder a las caricias de __Michiru__. Cuando __derepente__, __sintió __los suaves labios de __Michiru __sobre los suyos en un__cálido __beso, __sentía __como las __lágrimas __se formaban en sus ojos._

_Lentamente, la __peliazul __se separo, sus ojos se __abrían __lentamente mientras observaba la postura __rígida__de su compañera. No sabia si el brillo en los ojos de __Haruka __eran __lágrimas __o el reflejo de la __pisina__. Su __respiracion __se quedo en su garganta al entrar en__pánico__.__Había __leído __mal a __Haruka__? __Había __mal interpretado la __canción __que acababan de componer? Que ha echo?_

_La __tensión __entre ellas estaba apunto de llegar al limite cuando finalmente, __Haruka __repitió __el gesto de __Michiru__. __Fuertes __brazos se enredaron en la pequeña cintura, acercando aun mas a su compañera hacia su cuerpo, mientras sus labios buscaban __desesperadamente __a los de __Michiru__._

_La __senshi __del __Océano __fue bombardeado por un caudal de __emocionies __que __provenia __de la rubia. Mientras sus labios se encontraban y sus lenguas __danzaban__, __lágrimas __salían __de __los ojos __de __Michiru __al sentir lo profundo del sentimiento que __Haruka __tenia para con ella. Sus largos dedos acariciaban los hombros de __Haruka __y jugaban con el cabello rubio y corto, mientras trataba de usar ambos, su cuerpo y su mente para __tranquilizar__a su compañera, para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que esto era lo correcto, que esto era lo que ellas __querían__._

_Y eso fue todo lo que __nesesitaron__. __No __hubo __necesidad __de palabras __vacías __entre ellas, ninguna pregunta quedo sin contestar, sus cuerpos hicieron todo el trabajo. Ahora ellas __sabían __que lo que ellas __sentían __era correspondido por la otra._

_Lentamente, el inicial acto de __desesperacion __fue bajando de intensidad hasta que __porfin __paro, ambas mujeres pararon para respirar, cada una sin aliento, los latidos de su __corazon __llenavan __sus __oídos__. Finalmente, los ojos avellana de __Haruka__se encontraron con los __zafiro __de __Michiru__, ya no trataban de esquivarse. El brillo azul de la tierra encima de ellas, pintaba sus pieles mientras la __senshi __del Viento __comenzaba __a __reír__, su __personalidad __libre y risueña __había __regresado._

_Michiru __suspiro de alivio, pero inclino su cabeza en duda, nunca soltando a su compañera. "__Maa__, que es tan divertido?" Pregunto levantando una ceja, encontrando contagiosa la risa de __Haruka__._

_"Que no hicimos esto tres años __atrás__!"__Haruka __contesto muy contenta, una vez mas capturando los labios de __Michiru __con los suyos._

_Michiru __regreso __hambrienta __el beso de su compañera, pero de repente se alejo de ella, mirando a __Haruka __con una mueca de burla. "__Pensé__que tenias que escribir un reporte?" Acuso __Michiru_

_"Oh no, eso puede esperar, __Después __de todo estoy supuesta a regresar en dos __días__." Dijo __Haruka __robandole __otro beso a su compañera, sus labios se __movían __hacia un lado capturando la orilla de los labios de __Michiru__, bajando por su tentador __cuello __y bajando por la suave piel hasta llegar a su __clavicula__._

_Michiru __rió__y se separo del agarre de __Haruka__, los risos de su cabello enmarcaban su rostro. Sin decir una palabra, tomo la mano de su __compañera y __la __dirijo __hacia sus habitaciones, dejando sus instrumentos __atrás__._

_Recuerdo/__  
><em>  
>Michiru parpadeo, su arco seguía bailando sobre las cuerdas hasta llegar a la ultima nota de la cancion de amor. Cálidas lágrimas se escondían detrás de sus ojos, mientras los recuerdos de la confecion de amor sin palabras que había tenido con Haruka seguía recorriendo su mente. Ahora ella sabia. Sabia como ella y Haruka se habían confesado su amor.<p>

Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al recordar la primera visión de su vida, Haruka y ella corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio de la Luna, mano a mano, labio a labio, y los eventos que culminaron en su propia habitación. Ahora podía unir las piezas, desde el primer recuerdo hasta el ultimo. Incapaz de calmar la exitacion que sentía, Michiru dejo delicadamente su violín y su arco en la mesa de café antes de salir de nuevo al balcón. El aire frió soplaba con fuerza y ella aflojo un poco la cuerda de su bata para permitir que el aire enfrié su cálido piel.

Miles de posibilidades corrían por la mente de Michiru. Finalmente equipada con el conocimiento de como ellas se habían confesado su amor, ahora no sabia que hacer con el. No cambiaba el echo de que la Haruka de este tiempo había cambiado de alguna manera.

Aun así, todavia pensando en la emoción que sintio al confesarse le a su compañera, ella anhelaba persuadir a la Tenoh Haruka del presente

_"No se…__cuando __ella __despertara__. __Todavia __no esta lista, y temo que cualquier intento la empujara aun mas lejos. __Ella __tal vez __nunca descubra su destino, __Michiru__."__  
><em>  
>La voz de sailor Pluto sonaba en su cabeza.<p>

_'Porque? Que paso con __Haruka __en el pasado que la ha alejado de su destino en este tiempo?' Se preguntaba __Michiru__, su humor se __oscurecía__. 'Seguramente no fue el echo del Milenio que hemos pasado, porque no soy tan diferente de como fui en mi vida pasada. Y de alguna forma, parece algo demasiado profundo como para que le aya pasado en el corto tiempo que tenemos viviendo, puedo sentirlo. Lo que la pudo __haber __cambiado sera algo que paso en su vida anterior?, algo que aun no puedo recordar ?__  
><em>  
>Un gesto agracio su cara, su ultima visión trajo mas preguntas que respuestas.<p>

Sus ojos regresaron a las constelaciones encima de ella y de nuevo pudo encontrar a Neptuno, pero esta vez, ella estaba segura que también vio a Urano, un brillo muy leve junto a su Planeta, y lentamente el gesto cambio a una cara de determinación al recordar lo que le contesto a Pluto.

_"Encontrare la forma de ayudar a __Haruka__. Encontrare la forma de que funcione."__  
><em>  
>Y ella iba a cumplir lo que le habia dicho a Pluto cuando acepto su misión.<p>

_"Yo te encontrare primero."__  
><em>  
>Y ella se mantendría firme ante la promesa que le habia echo a Haruka siglos atrás. En ese entonces le había dicho a su amante que si ella no la encontraba en su siguiente vida, ella encontraría primero a Haruka. Y Michiru planeaba hacerlo, por lo que ella sabe ahora, ella tiene un deber con Haruka y el de ser una senshi.<p>

Determinada, Michiru juro que encontraría lo que hizo que Haruka cambiara tanto , incluso si eso significaba desobedecer a Pluto y confrontar a Haruka.

=()=()=()=

Avances Capitulo 6:

"Escucha Michiru, Haruka no ha sido igual de receptiva como tu con los recuerdos y sentimientos que había experimentado. Tienes que entender que si ella te ve ahora, ella sentirá solo odio y miedo." Explico Setsuna calmadamente.

La voz de Michiru amenazaba con romperse. " pero Porque Setsuna? Que tengo yo que la asusta?"

Setsuna suspiro, sus ojos granate miraron al horizonte. "No has recordado toda tu vida pasada aun, oh si, Michiru?

"Toda ella?" Pregunto Michiru, dándose cuenta derepente que la armoniosa vida que llevo tenia que haber llegado a un final eventualmente.

Setsuna asintió tristemente. "Has visto el fin del Milenio de Plata atraves de tus ojos?"

Michiru se agito mientras los recuerdos recorrían su mente.

_…En el horizonte de los campos de la Luna se aproximaba la Reina Beryl, sus cuatro generales y una muchedumbre de terrícolas, sus ojos recorrían el campo mientras cargaban inconsientemente contra todo, sacrificando todo aquello a su páso, ariba de ellos había una horrible criatura de muerte y destrucción, de las sombras solo se veian su garras y sus afilados dientes, un monumental terror sin nombre. Esta figura infernal esta viva, una medusa de enormes proporciones, un amenazante peligro que teñía el cielo de rojo fuego._

_Todo provenía de la tierra._

_El Reino de la Luna, El Milenio de Plata, La Reina y la Princesa, sus mismísimas vidas… todo lo que ellas conocían estaba bajo ataque._

=()=()=()=

Ok, disculpenme por tardarme tanto, pero la vida personal de uno quita mucho tiempo, Porfavor disculpen, por ser pasientes he estado tratando de corregir mi ortografia (Eso toma demasiado tiempo) pero bueno espero les guste.

Gracias por su apoyo, por sus rev, y por no dejarme.

Si ven que ha oraciones que estan juntas, no se que paso, pero fue mientras subia el doc aki, trate de corregirlo lo mas k pude.


	7. Perdida y sin esperanza

"Hey, Haruka-ku, que pasa? Porque no tienes a una hermosa mujer en tus brazos para celebrar otra victoria?" La voz de Yamada Ichiro, el aferrimo rival de Haruka en motocros, resono atraves de la habitacion llena de gente, despues de haber terminado otra carrera.

Otro competidor lleno de lodo, el cual llego en septimo lugar, rie y le lansa una sonrisa en la direccion de Haruka. "Enserio Tenoh, Que paso con la hermosa morena con la que andabas la semanas pasadas?

La platica se estaba esparciendo por todos los que estaban ahi, pero Haruka evadio las preguntas con un simple "Ah" Fue todo lo que contesto. No sabia que era pero con estos hombres, saber que ella era mujer o saber que ella era una mujer a la que le gustan las mujeres.

Por lo menos no eran malos perdedores, al contrario, sus compañeros trataban de hacer amistad con ella, claro otros solo envidiavan sus habilidades y popularidad, _'Que gasto de tiempo y emociones' _consideraba amargamente.

Aun asi, a Haruka le sorprendia que incluso sus competidores recordaban a la ultima chica que su representante le habia _abantado_ a los brazos. Ella busco en sus memorias y por lo mennos pudo recordar que en realidad era morena. Arisa. Una mirada a una revista confirmo el nombre de la chica.

Solo era otra cara sin nombre en su larga carrera, increiblemente hermosas, pero aun asi olvidables supermodelos que solo servian para atraer a los medios informativos y asi, segun su patrocinador, conservar su titulo de "Peligroso Playboy". Claro que a ella no le importaba tener esas bellezas en sus brazos, pero esas mujeres simplemente no le interesaban.

Mirando de nuevo la revista, Haruka noto que la fotografia junto a Arisa, la mostraba a ella junto con una rubia, y el encabezado decia "Tenoh, infiel?' Haruka volteo los ojos. Ella apenas recordaba ahaber visto a esa chica. Dio la vuelta a la hoja para esconder el ofensivo articulo.

Al final, las bellaz mujeres con las que a echo "pareja" desde que se hiso grande en los deportes de motor, ya sea carrera de autos, de moto, o de motocros, no le han atraido en lo ,mas minimo. Cada una de ellas es la replica de la anterior, figura esvelta, mujeres mayores por la que podrias morir solo al verlas, con la personalidad de una papa frita, ninguna de ellas a logrado atraer la atencion de Haruka.

Nadie ha podido tener su atencion, unicamente _ella_ lo ha logrado.

Haruka fruincio el ceño, sus ojos avellana se convertian en tormentosos grises. Ella se negaba incluso a considerar que los sentimientos por aquella extraña mujer peliazul era mas que solo repulsion y miedo, sin importar el sueño anterior que habia experimentado, en donde se mostraba Michiru, totalmente diferente de la estoica Sailor Neptune que bino a tomar mas de lo que Haruka pensaba darle.

Depronto, Haruka sintio lo callado de la habitacion y se dio cuenta que los demas ya se habian marchado, regresanso a cualquier cosa que hiciran con sus vidas. Suspiro audiblemente, cansada por la larga carrera, se removio el velcro que encerraba su cuello, el cual es parte de su equipo de proteccion, exponiendo las curvas de su delgado cuello.

Cuando un flash de acua y safiro llamaron su atencion, sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron algo mas que su propia imagen en el espejo.

_Recuerdo/_

_"Te vez muy tensa." La chica peliazul dijo suavemente, encontrandose con la mirada avellana de su compañera en el reflejo del espejo mientras sus dedos empezaban a trabajar en lo tenso de la espalda de Haruka ._

"_Michiru." Haruka susurro el nombre de su amada y se relajo ante su toque._

_La chica de ojos safiro sonrio maliciosamente y trabajaba en los musculos tensos de su compañera con la presicion de los dedos de una violinista, sus movimientos era fluidos como olas de mar atraves de la piel de su amada. Una rafaga de poder cruso por Michiru al ver como, la indomable chica se doblegaba ante su suave toque, mientras trabajaba particularmente en un nudo en la espalda de Haruka, los labios de Michiru encontraron la orilla de la oreja de su amada._

"_Me he de imaginar que los que mandan se molestaron porque volviste antes de tu mission y no les havisate?" Ella pregunto simplemente, pero por lo profundo de su voz, causo que la mujer bajo sus dedos se estremesiera involuntariamente._

"_Ah" Finalmente contesto Haruka, tratando de ganar un poco de control sobre su cuerpo que se encontraba bajo la voluntad de los dedos Michiru. "Solamente fui castigada con unos ejercicios extra por mi comportamiento delictivo."_

_Michiru arqueo una ceja a su compañera y movio sus labios lejos de la oreja de Haruka, algo que a su amada oviamente no le gusto. "Ara?, _Solo_ eso?" se burlo ligeramente, una expression juguetona en sus facciones._

"_Oh, y supongo que tu cres que no te vas a meter en problemas tambien? Que ellos no se daran cuenta que regrese por ti? No se te olvide que tu conspiraste con este delincuente." Haruka respondio altivamente, retando la mirada de Michiru por el espejo._

_Una sonrisa seductora agracio la cara de Michiru y descanso sus manos en los hombros de Haruka. "Conspirar con un delincuente? Eso _eso_ lo que hizimos?"_

_Haruka rio confiadamente, Desde hace tres dias, ella ahora pertenese a Michiru, y Michiru le pertenece a ella, y ella daria cualquier cosa en el sistema solar que ha jurado protejer, para simplemente volverlo hacer .Haruka entrelazo sus dedos con los de Michiru y la volteo rapidamente para que ahora este enfrente de ella, acomodo a Michiru en sus piernas._

_La senshi del oceano se sonrrojo. Su atrevimiento disminuyo ligeramente al encontrarse sentada en las piernas de su compañera, finalmente confio todo su peso en el cuerpo, delgado pero fuerte de Haruka. Cada susurro y caricia de su amante eran todavia tan nuevas que mandaba un escalofrios de exitacion atraves de su espalda, Michiru dejo salir un ligero gemido cuando los labios de Haruka encontraron la tienra piel de su cuello._

_Introduciendo a Michiru a una nueva forma de caricias, los dedos de Haruka se deslisaron entre el cabello aguamarino y gentilmente soltaron el broche que lo mantenia en junto, liberando de una forma sensual el cabello de Michiru._

_En el frenesi de emociones que invadia a las dos, Haruka encontro el broche del bestido de Michiru, y con un enorme deseo de re-explorar el cuerpo de su amada, desliso el vestido por sus hombros._

_/Recuerdo_

La poderosas emociones eran demasiado para su sobresaturada mente, Haruka se sacudio del sueño que acababa de tener. Un respiro pesado y una capa de sudor en su cuerpo, la rubia se dio cuenta que de nuevo soño con Michiru, Sailor Neptune, y ahora entendio que relacion tenian. Havian sido compañeras en el campo de batalla, amigas como civiles, e incluso… amantes.

Pero admitir la existencia de esa relacion en absoluto, tambien significaba que las visiones que habian cargado su mente no eran simples sueños, sino recuerdos de su vida pasada. Esto tambien significaba que tenia que admitir sus obligaciones, no solo la mission que le esperaba en esta vida, sino tambien a cierta aguanet que le habia traido su destino. Y si ese fuera el caso, la chica de ojos safiros, la seguira queriendo como la queria antes? Un sentimiento de estar completa, que era diferente a su sensacion de soledada, la lleno…

En una repentina oleada de confucion, miedo y frustracion, el puño de Haruka se estrello contra el espejo frente a ella, luego corrio para escapar de ese lugar, dejando un camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre en su huida.

=()=()=()=()=

La transformacion de la sanguinaria Sailor Neptune hacia la forma civil no disminuyo el pasa de Michiru mientras corria por las calles de los suburbios.

En su busqueda por encontrar a Haruka de nuevo, descubrio que no es tan dificil encontrar los horarios en las carreras de la rubia en internet, ciertamente ella tenia bastantes paginas de fans y paginas oficiales en la red. Michiru hiba con rumbo a la arena de moto cross cuando encontro a un monstro, haciendo evidente que los monstrous que anunciaban el silencio ya habian alcansado las afueras de Tokyo. Una amarga exprecion agracio su rostro al recordar a las horribles criaturas. Esta ves habian sido dos de ellos los que atacaron.

Llena de su instinto de intuicion, Michiru tuvo que posponer un poco su busqueda por Haruka, ya que habia sido forsada a pelear como Salior Neptune. Ella se las arreglo para desaserse de los monstrous, pero esta ves se dio cuenta que esta ultima pelea habia sido mas dificil de ganar que la primera. La criaturas se hacian mas fuertes y se habian multiplicado. La revelacion de esto dejo a Michiru con un incomodo conocimiento que pronto nesesitara de la ayuda de Uranus y temia por su presente estado de soledad, y tener que luchar contra esos monstrous sin la ayuda de su compañera a su lado.

Pero por el momento con el monstro destruido, los pensamientos de su deber eran puestos en espera. Esataba tarde para una junta sin cita por la cual sabia Pluto estaria muy molesta, si supiera de ella o del proposito que tenia. En el momento, incluso el despertar a Uranus, no era lo que Michiru tenia como prioridad. En ves de eso, lo que la animava era el sueño que tuvo de su vida pasada cuando Haruka le confeso su amor. Esperaba despertar primero a Haruka. Michiru nesesita desesperadamente recordarle a Haruka lo que habian sido una ves, en lo que se pueden convertir sin tan solo Haruka la dejara entrar.

'_La verdadera Haruka esta ahi, detras de esos temerosos ojos avellana, lo se.' _Michiru repetia esta frase como matra.

Corrio por las calles, esquivando el rio de gente que venia hacia ella, dirigiendose a la estacion de camions. Escuchando aquis y allas de las conversaciones, descubrio que Haruka gano otra carrera. Michiru se dio cuenta que habia perdido el final de la carrera, pero esperaba todavia alcansar a ver a la rubia. Se dio cuenta con una sonrisa de desesperansa que nisiquiera sabia que tipo de carrera habia sido, pero considerando las platicas de las fans, concluyo que fue una carrera todo terreno.

De cualquier forma, un pesamiento tan trivial era inservible. Todo lo que importaba era encontrar a la mujer que fue su amante en su vida pasada. Tenia que encontrar a Haruka, entender que fue lo que la cambio tan drasticamente de la amante que fue una vez, y entender porque todabian tenia que despertar a Uranus, porque su personalidad tan apasionada y libre habian cambiado tan drasticamente.

Michiru se sonrrojo al recordar algunos momentos de su vida pasada. No sabia como se acercaria a la estoica mujer, o que le diria, pero de alguna manera, ella sabia que tenia que hacer entender a Haruka, que ella la nesesitaba tanto como Haruka a ella.

Sus ojos safiros brillaron cuando porfin vio la pista, con caminos llenos de lodo, vueltas muy cerradas, colinas, topes y obstaculos. Se sorprendio por un momento, mientras reflexionaba que se nesesitaba para manejar ahi, pero tambien sabia que eso era algo que Haruka podia hacer facilmente.

Moviendose a un lado de ella, Michiru pudo ver a un grupo de hombres que traian sus trajes protectors llenos de lodo con sus cascos bajo el brazo. Dedujo que ellos habian sido competidores en la carrera, y esperaba que ellos supieran en donde encontrar a Haruka.

Se dirigio hacia ellos, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, fue detenida por un gran silvido que era dirigido hacia ella.

"Que hay, bella chica?" Uno de los hombres con cabello negro dijo. "Buscando algo de divercion?"

Los ojos de Michiru se hicieron como de hielo. Que no daria por usar sus poderes de Neptune y darle a estos hombres un buen baño de agua fria… "Busco a Tenoh Haruka." Contesto friamente, aun asi con seguridad, su voz fria dejando sin esperanza a los hombres.

"Keh." Replico el pelinegro, su ceño frucido en disgusto. "Ese imbecil se lleva todas las mujeres." El noto los desafiantes ojos de la aguanet que estaba parada enfrente de el con una porstura desafiante. "El esta ahi adentro" Dijo por fin el pelinegro, señalando con su dedo gordo un edificio a sus espaldas.

Nisiquiera se merecian su tiempo, Michiru paso por un lado de ellos dirigiendose hacia el pequeño edificio, su carozon latia fuertemente contra su pecho en anticipacion. La puerta casi a su alcanse, cuando derrepente fue tomoda por la muñeca y llevada detras de unos matorrales.

Michiru apenas tubo tiempo de sofocar su grito, temiendo que alguno del los hombres aya venido a provar su suerte otravez. Cuando despues reconocio los ojos color granate de su agresor.

"Pluto!" Michiru exclamo, despues dio otra mirada, notando el traje algo recatado color vino que la mujer vestia. "Setsuna…" Corrigio Michiru, desviando su mirada, no era capas de ver kla desepcion en la cara de su amiga. Ella habia traicionado la confiansa de Setsuna persiguiendo a Haruka antes de que el tiempo de senshi considerara que esta lista.

En ese momento una puerta asotandose llamo la atencion de Michiru y Setsuna, saliedo del edificio vieron emerger a una muy molesta Haruka. La mano de Setsuna apreto un poco mas la muñeca de Michiru, mientra ella ovserbaba ha la corredora. Cada fibra de su cuerpo queria correr hacia la rubia y tranquilizarla, pero tenia que conformarse solo con descubrir la razon de su enojo. Sus ojos se concentraron solo en Haruka mientras esta se aseguraba su casco y se montaba a su moto.

'_Su mano esta sangrando.' _Penso Michiru, al ver las goats de sangre que caian de su puño.

Y tan rapido como emergio, Haruka se fue, dejando atras solamente una nuve de plovo y el sonido de una motocicleta alejandose.

La amenasa de un encuentro habia pasado, Setsuna finelmente libera a Michiru. "Te dije que todavia no esta lista para ser despertada." Dijo lo mas calmado possible.

Los ojos de Michiru brillaron con derrota. " Lo se, pero,-"

"Pero nada, Michiru ella no esta lista para verte todavia! La quieres empujar aun mas lejos?" Interrumpio Setsuna. Suspiro al ver como la cara de determinacion de su amiga caia a una cara de desesperanza.

Calladamente, Setsuna dirigio a ambas a una banca, segura de que Michiru nisiquiera sabia que estaba caminadno. Silenciosamente maldijo el destino que hacia que el encuentro entre Haruka y Michiru fuera tan dificil.

"Escucha Michiru, Haruka no a sido muy receptiva a todos sus recuerdos y emociones que ha experimentado. Debes de entender que si te ve ahora, lo unico que sentira sera miedo y enojo." Explico calmadamente Setsuna.

La voz de Michiru amenazaba con romperse. "Pero _Porque_ Setsuna? Que en mi la asusta? Porque no puedo hacelra ver lo que yo recuerdo? Porque no puedo ayudarla a encontrar la persona que una ves fue?"

Setsuna suspiro, sus ojos granate veian el horizonte. La estoica mujer consideraba la tristesa de su amiga. Ella entendia la urgencia de Michiru, pero temia que las barreras que resguardaban la verdadera personalidad de Haruka fueran demasiado fuertes y bien construidas. Era demasiado peligroso tratar de tirarlas ahora.

Michiru tenia que saber que habia causado que Haruka construyera esa paredes en primer lugar. " No has recordado todo lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata, o si Michiru?

"Todo lo que paso?" Michiru pregunto en voz baja, dandose cuenta derrepente que la hermoza armonia que habia en su previa existencia tubo que haber llegado eventualmente a un final.

Setsuna asintio tristemente. "Has visto el fin del Milenioo de Plata atraves de tus ojos? Has visto lo que contribuyo con el miedo y el enojo de Haruka?"

Michiru suspiro mientra los recuerdos la himbadian.

_Recuerdo/_

_El sonido del vaile llegaba a sus oidos. Las luces brillavan y la conversaciones flotaban sin direccion junto con la sinfonia de instrumentos que tocaban alegremente en celebracion del decimooctavo cumpleños de la Prinsesa Serenity. Porsupuesto, las senshis del sistema externo fueron invitadas, pero ellas a rechazado la oportunidad de atender, en favor de cuidar el evento, independientemente del echo de que no hay ninguna supuesta amenaza. Sailor Uranus mira a su compañera con preocupacion. Neptune estava nerviosa. Ella no nesesitava ser tan intuitiva como su otra mitad para entender eso y asi levanto su mano englovada para tomar la de su amada y darle un ligero apreton, para asegurarle que todo estaba bien._

"_Te huviera gustado haver ido al vaile?" Pregunto Neptune, aun asi su pregunta estaba vacia, creada solo para llenar el silencio._

_Uranus rio ligera y sugestivamente, "Preferiria estar en cualquier otro sitio siempre y cuando este fuera de servicio y con tigo. Pero… tenemos una mission en que realizar, Aunque hibiera sido divertido. Con nuestras misiones por separado, hace mucho que no vemos a las senshis del sistema interno y a nuestra princesa."_

"_Tambien extraño a la Reina" Admite Neptune. "Ultimamente hemos estado muy ocupadas, y se que ella esta igual de preocupada como nosotras. Aunque no tengamos idea de cual es el enemigo que se acerca, ella se mantiene fuerte enfrente de su gente." El sonido de fuegos artificiales se escuchava en los cielos. Momentariamente luces verdes y naranjas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, pero inclusive su maravilloso color no pudo cambiar el humor pensativo en el que se encontraba la senshi del Oceano._

_Uranus estubo deacuerdo con Neptune, pero su ceño se fruncio, al ver a Neptune tan melancolica. No les hacia ningun bien hacer preguntas sin respuesta. "Hotaru estava bien cuando la dejaste?" Pregunto, cambio el tema, tratando de que la conversacion calme un poco a su compañera._

_La aguanet solo asintio, pero sus ojos se encontraban distantes. "Aunque realmente no se sentia muy bien, el creser demasiado rapido es muy doloroso."_

_La rubia hizo un gesto, al pensar en el dolor de su hija adoptive. Hataru ha crecido de una niña a tener la apariencia fisica de una jovencita de catorce, en el corto año que ha estado con ellas. Pequeñas manifestaciones de conociemiento y poderes de Sailor Saturn han ocurrido en las ultimas semanas, aun si haber algun enemigo aparente fuera de los limites del sistema solar, nada que aya podido desencadenar el nacimiento de Sailor Saturn. Las senshis del sistema externo han estado al pendiente. Incluso las del sistema interno ya han sido notificadas de la situacion, y con la relacion deteriorada entre la Tierra y la Luna, todos han sido cuidadosos y cautelosos en los ultimos dias._

_Neptune y Uranus doblaron en la esquina, patrullando el exterior del muy ocupado Palacio de la Luna, sus ojos buscaban cualquier actividad sospechosa. Un pequeño movimiento llamo su atencion y rapidamente tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, mientra un hombre en un tuxido subia rapidamente las escaleras hacia la entrada del palacio. La senshis se relajaron al reconocer que era el principe de la Tierra, Endymion, que apenas llegaba para darle su homenage a la Princesa Serenity. Aunque los terricolas no eran permitidos en la Luna, por un inesperado problema de celos causado por los mortals del paneta azul, La senshis confiavan en el Principe de la Tierra y sabian que el amor que Endymion le tenia a la joven Serenity era demasiado grande. Ademas, el humano sabia muy bien ocultar su identidad mientras entraba en el Palacio de la Luna para no ser descuvierto por la Reina o sus guardias, ya que lo mas seguro es que lo echen si lo alcansaran a ver._

_Olviadando al terricola, Uranus siguio caminando, pero luego se detubo al notar que su compañera no la seguia. Miro hacia atras para ver a su amada, que seguia congelada en su lugar mientras sus ojos safiro seguian Endymion mientras el entraba en el Salon de vaile._

"_Neptune?" Dijo Uranus con un tono un tanto vurlon en su voz. "No me digas que derrepente has encontrado interes en los hombres?"_

_Una pequeña sonrisa se podia ver en los labios de Neptune, finalmente negando con la cabeza, alcansando a su compañera, deslizando su brazo entre el de Uranus, para apoyo y consuelo a su malestar repentino._

"_Ne, has visto a Pluto ultimamente?" Pregunto la senshi del Viento, tratando de regresar a su compañera de ese mundo en el que se encontraba y que la mantenia ahi._

_La senshi del Oceano nego con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en Uranus. "No, Al parecer ha esto ocupada ultimamente, creo que esta en su puesto."_

"_La puerta del Tiempo?." Pregunto Uranus._

_Neptune asintio, "Me pregunto si habra podido saber de donde proviene este malestar que sentimos." Miro a su compañera a los ojos. "El mar esta desatando su furia"._

_Uranus hizo un gesto, queria desesperadamente tranquilizar a su compañera, cambiar el miedo en sus ojos por felicidad, con passion… "No tiene sentido, Neptune. Recuerdas? No hemos detectado nisiquiera la mas minima cantidad de energia negativa fuera de nuestro sistema solar que haya podido hacer que Saturn despertara. Aunque estoy muy contenta de que ella este con nosotras, talves el nacimiento de Hotaru fue algun tipo de… equivocacion!."_

_La aguanet le queria sonreir a las ideas infantiles de su compañera, pero de la nada un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. "Uranus, si no podemos detectar nada de _afuera_, que tal si lo que hizo que Saturn renacienra se encuentra _adentro_ del sistena solar? Las senshis de adentro no talves no sepan por que buscar."  
><em>

"_Otravez estas pensando en la Tierra, no es asi? Pregunto Uranus friamente, odiando a ese planeta por toda la atencion que su compañera le da. "Bueno, pues ya no lo hagas, no es nuestro trabajo, es la responsabilidad de las senshis de adentro el tratar con los enemigos de ahi. Ademas, no hay nada en la Tierra lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que naciera Sailor Saturn, nisiquiera la Reina Beryl! Correcto?"_

_El bravado de Uranus disminuyo un poco al no recivir respuesta de su compañera o inclusive contacto visual. Realmente creia Neptune, que algo en la Tierra havia logrado hacer que Saturn renaciera? La senshi del Viento se congelo ante tal pensamiento, pero se nego a rendirse ante sus miedos. El deseo de tranquilizar a su amada era mas fuerte._

_Con un rapido movimiento, tomo a Neptune de la muñeca y la giro hacia su alta figura, abrazando a la pequeña mujer por la cintura. "No me importa lo que pase, Michiru, siempre y cuando este con tigo." Sus palabras eran ligeras y roncas, tratando de alejar a su compañera de las preocupaciones mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello._

"_Ma…" Suspiro Neptune, en sorpresa por las acciones de su compañera para tratar de sacarla de esos pensamientos y porque uso su nombre de civil. Capturo los ojos de su compañera con los suyos e inmediatamente se tranquilizo por el confort que encontraba en ellos. Con un ligero suspiro, se rindio ante las caricias deUranus y capturo los labios de su compañera con los suyos e inmediatamente se tranquilizo por el confort que encontraba en ellos. Con un ligero suspiro, se rindio ante las caricias deUranus y capturo los labios de su compañera con los suyos. Si el planeta Tierra poseia alguna amenaza, era lo ultimo en la mente de Neptune mientras mas fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo._

_Lentamente, el par se pego a la pared, sus cuerpos desaparecian en las sombras de la noche mientras sus actos se volvian cada vez mas intensos, mas… intimos. Una deliciosa sonrisa se poso en los labios de Neptune mientras las manos de Uranus, recorrian sensualmente su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, causando que la aguanet levante una pierna en respuesta. Mientras sentia los labios de su compañera en su cuello y su calido aliento en el iodo, deliciosos escalofrios recorrian su cuerpo mientras dejaba que Uranus soportara todo su peso._

_Por mucho que ella quisiera continuar, Neptune sabia que tenian un trabajo que realizar y si no paraba a su amada en este momento, no habria nada que la detuviera. Parandose en sus puntillas, la senshi del Oceano alcanzo la oreja de su compañera. "Shhh, Para ahora." Susurro ardientemente, revelando sus verdaderos deseos._

_Uranus disminuyo sus caricias pero se nego a para completamente. Las manos de la rubia seguian acariciando suavemente las curvas de su amada mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Neptune. "Lo se." Respondio desepsionada, su voz un poco rota por el esfuerzo que hacia por tranquilizar su passion._

_Lentamente, en tono con una sonata que cargaba el viento desde el salon, la pareja se movia de un lado a otro, permitiendo que la musica las calme. Finalmete, las notas sirvieron como el ancla que nesesitavan desesperadamente y las manos de la senshi del Viento descansaron en la cintura de Neptune y los labios de la senshi del Oceano dejaban la calida piel del cuello de su compañera. Cada una suspiro profundamente, su passion calmada por el momento mientras vailaban lentamente al ritmo de la musica._

_Un simple grito sono por todo el jardin debajo de ella._

_Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus se separaron, mirando hacia abajo, por donde el grito havia emanado, pero nada de interes podia ser visto. Fue ahi cuando Neptune miro arriba, en lo alto del cielo he hizo un ligero gemido de panico._

_En el blanco horizonte de los pastisales de la Luna se aproximaba la Reina Beryl de la Tierra, sus cuatro generales y una gran masa de humanos, sus ojos brillaban mientras atacaban, destasando todo a su paso. Pero detras de ellos venia un espantoso monstro de muerte y destruccion, sus garras y sus afilados dientes sobresalian de las sombras, una amenaza sin nombre con monumentales poderes. Su diavolica figura esta viva, una medusa de enormes proporciones, una amenazante criatura que prendia el mismisimo cielo en llamas._

_El enemigo se habia revelado, y provenia de la Tierra._

_El Reino de la Luna, El Milenio de Plata, La Reina Y La Princesa, sus propias vidas… todo lo que ellas conocian estaba siendo atacado._

_Sin palabras, Neptune y Uranus corrieron hacia abajo tomando sus posiciones de batalla preparadas para enfrentar al enemigo. Mientras habitants de la Luna pasaban corriendo junto a ellas para salbar sus vidas, las dos senshis se matuvieron firmes, y la primera oleada de marionetas humanas choco contra ellas, la primera linea de los nuevos enemigos fue arrasado por sus poderosos ataques._

"_Tierra Tiembla"_

"_Maremoto de Neptuno"_

_La vos de las dos mujeres sono por encima de la massacre mientras sus elementos atacaban a las lineas de enemigos que se acercaban, Sus talismans fuero llamados inmediatamente y el sonido de una simple hoja de espada cortando los cuerpos se oia mas que los mismos fuegos artificiales, los que estaban en el Palacio tadabia no sabian del ataque._

_Su entrenamiento como senshis habia sido muy intenso, pero nisiquiera eso pudo preparar a Neptune y Uranus para la emboscada de la incredible fuerza de los Terricolas. En la confucion del campo de batalla, la Reina Beryl y los cuatro generales se escabulleron alrededor, bastante lejos, tan lejos que los ataques de larga distancia no los podian alcanzar. Sin nada mas que pudieran hacer, las dos senshis atacaron a los humanos que las rodeaban, aunque sabian que no tenian oportunidad de ganar._

"_Uranu, la fuente de sus poderes es esa bestia en el cielo!." La vos de Neptuno fue cargada por el viento hacia su compañera, mientras la senshi del Oceano, balanseava su pelea con una mano mientras utilizaba el espejo para mostrar la verdad de la batalla._

_Uranus dejo salir un brutal grito mientras cortaba el torzo de cinco hombres con un solo golpe de su Espada. Un ataque bien dirigido limpio momentariamente el area a su alrrededor asi como el de su compañera. "Que bien no hace eso! El cerebro de estos hombres a sido lavado, no puedes ver eso? La estan protegiendo, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de alcansar a ese monstro aya arriba!"_

_Las dos senshis retrocedieron un poco, juntando sus espaldas como apoyo, intentando tomar un poco de aire. El tiempo que se les dio fue minimo, y antes de que estubieran listas una nueva oleada de soldados las ataco. "en donde esta Pluto cuando la nesesitas?" Ladro Uranus mientras se preparaba para atacar._

"_Grito Mortal"_

_Una bola morada de energia que provenia del cielo se impacto contra las lineas que se aproximaban, desintegrandolos, mandando sangre y restos por todo el campo. El aire alrededor de las dos senshis estaba lleno de ansiedad y energia, una tngible niebla las rodeo y finalmente, Sailor Plut, fue revelada, Su setro del Tiempo brillando amenasadoramente en el cielo rojo. Se veia cansada y acabada, pero lista para ayudar a sus amigas._

"_Llamaste?" La mujer de ojos garnate pregunto misticamente._

_Uranus volteo sus ojos. "Como siempre, una entrada muy dramatica." Dijo su aliada._

_Neptune sonrio. La ayuda de Pluto sin dudas era un ligero descanso, pero aun asi con ellas tres, de alguna manera sabia que no era suficiente. Los proximos ataques serian mas dificiles. Eras muchisimos mas en numero, las oportunidades que tenian de bloquear a todos estos humanos de entrar al palacio eran nulas. Su malestar regreso. Y la expression de Sailor Plut le digeron todo lo que nesesitaba saber. Ya lo sabia desde un principio. Y … sabia lo que venia._

_Derrepente, los bellos de su espalda se herizaron. "Maremoto de Neptuno!" Grito, Su proyectil estrellandose contra las lineas que se acercaban. Mientras su ataque de largo alcanse hacia su trabajo, ella miro hacia arriba, hacia la amenasante figura en el cielo y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta total. La criatura las estaba mirando, considerando a quien atacar, y una gran luz empeso a emanar de su centro, Neptune gimio al dares cuenta de su destino. Sobre su hombro vio la falda de Pluto fuera del camino, pero sintio a un lado de ella a su compañera._

"_Haruka!" Grito Neptune, sus brazoz empujando a Uranus, con toda su fuerza de senshi. Respiro aliviada al ver que la rubia cayo lo suficientemente lejos, pero savia que no habia suficiente tiempo para salvarse a ella misma._

_Un deslumbrante rayo salio desde el cielo y el aire derrepetne fue llenado con energia. Solo le tomo un segundo a Neptune caer al suelo, inmovil. Havia pasado tan rapido que la aguanet nisiquiera tubo la oportunidad de gritar._

_Sorprendida, la mandibula de Uranus se abrio ligeramente, incapas de formar palabras mientras miraba incredula lo que estaba frente a ella._

_La Uraniana se vio gateando en sus manos y rodillas hacia el cuerpo caido de su compañera, aturdida y sin sentimientos mientras las marionetas humanas marchaban de largo. Desinteresadamente vio como la criatura avanzaba sin dar una vista atras. Los quejidos y gritos de muerte salian del Palacio de la Luna, los cuales apenas alcansaban a Uranus, mientras esta traia a su compañera hacia sus brazos._

_La piel de la Neptuniana estaba quemada, y en algunas partes tenia heridas abiertas y sangrando. Su cabellera acua estaba enegresida, su Sailor fuku quemado y roto. Aun con el dolor que sentia su cuerpo seguia hermoso, su expression facial contorcionada a una mueca. "Michiru…" Dijo Uranus temblando, su gran voz, apenas un susurroen la destruccion que las rodeaba._

_Neptune apenas sentia su propio cuerpo, pero podia sentir los brazos de su amada alrededor de ella. Su cuerpo entumecido y se preguntaba si habia quedado algo de el. Sus organos internos amenazaban con detenerse en cuaquier momento. Se sentia como si estubiera ardiendo, pero aun asi se sentia fuerte y segura sabiendo que su compañera estaba bien. "Haruka?" pregunto._

"_Haruka, Yo…"_

_Y la oscuridad la reclamo._

_/Recuerdo_

"Haruka…" susurro Michiru, su voz apenas audible, su boca ligeramente abierta. Calidas lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos safiro y su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus manos recorrian sus brazos, como esperando encontrar las heridas de su muerte por electrocutacion un milenio atras. Suspiro inconcientemente, como si el olor se su propia carne quemada llegara a su nariz. No pudo sentir la gran preocupacion de Setsuna, hasta que la tomo de la mano en señal de apollo, pero no fue suficiente.

Nada era suficiente sin Haruka a su lado.

"Que paso con Haruka despues que yo… mori?" La palabras de Michiru apenas un susurro, los violentos recuerdos se repetian una y otra ves detras de sus nublados ojos. Y aunque el dolor de revivir su propia muerte fue muy intenso, el dolor de no saber que paso con Haruka despues de su muerte era aun mas grande.

Setsuna se movio un poco en la banca del parque. La horrible realidad de la caida del Reino de la Luna y aun mas los eventos que le siguieron eran puntos muy dificiles de tocar, pero eran los eventos que realmente contestarian las preguntas de Michiru.

La mirada de la peliverde se hizo dura. Apesar de sus reservas, era tiempo de que Michiru entendiera lo que enrealidad le paso a lo que alguna ves fue Haruka, y aunque Setsuna sabia que esto le traeria ciertas repercuciones por alejarse tanto tiempo de su posicion, tenia una mission como amiga en adicion a la mision como senshi . Le devia eso a Michiru.

Michiru volteo a ver con sus ojos lugubres a la Guardiana del Tiempo. "Setsuna, porfavor… nesesito saber."

=()=()=()=()=

Preview, Capitulo 7:

_Uranus nego con su cabeza, incredula. En el rugir de la batalla que tomaba lugar a su alrededor, ella no podia oir nada mientras miraba a la belleza entre sus brazos. Esta mujer ha compartido con ella los mejores años de su vida, como amiga y como amante. El solo pensar en nunca mas oir la risita de Michiru, el nunca volver a tocar su cuerpo u oir las cuerdas de su violin llenando de calides el cuarto con su presencia… no podia ser verdad. Uranus simplemente no se podia imaginar un futuro sin su compañera, no podia estar deacuerdo que ella se habia quedado atras. Finalmete su amor se habia ido a un mundo en donde no la podia seguir._

_Amenos que…_

_Gentilmente, Uranus dejo el cuerpo de Neptune en el suelo. Tiernamente, movio un mechon de su cabello que tenia sobre sus parapados. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso en la frente._

"_Pronto." Susurro._

=()=()=()=()=

Si, lo se y lo siento, mucho trabajo, demasiado diria yo

Disculpen porfavor, se k les dige que seria uno x semana, pero es k casi no he tenido tiempo. Pero no se preocupen lo terminare, no lo pienso dejar a medias.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus criticas, realmente e tratado de mejorar mi orto, pero soy un caso perdido, nisiquiera el corregidor en linea puede seguirme el paso, espero ustedes si.

No es falta de respeto, en verdad no lo es.

Una cosa mas, alguien conoce a zodafalcon?, alguien sabe k onda con ella?


	8. Ocho cientos años

"Te?" La voz de Michiru era triste.

Setsuna asintio, sus ojos no se veian por el vapor del agua hervida de la taza de te frente a ella. Le habia insistido a Michiru que era mejor discutir lo que sucedio en el Milenio de Plata en un lugar mas privado.

La mesa de la cocina de Michiru parecia un muy buen lugar para revelar los acontesimientos despues de la muerte de Michiru y su renacimiento. Mientras el sol se ocultaba en el oeste del cielo de Tokio, las dos amigas estaban sentadas en silencio. Ambas manos tomando las tazas de te, y ambas inmersas en sus propios pensamientos acerca del final del Milenio de Plata.

"Entonces," La vos de Michiru sono por todo el tranquilo departamento. "Me estas diciendo que por que yo mori primero, dejando sola a Haruka, su subconciente tiene miedo de perderme en esta vida tambien?" Finalmete Michiru habia puesto sus pensamientos en palabras.

Setsuna suspiro, Desafortunadamente, los muchos acontecimientos que envolvieron la personalidad original de Haruka no eran tan facil de decir. "Dije que perderte era solo parte de lo que la asusta. Es ciertamente la mayor razon por la que cambio tan drasticamente despues de tu muerte"

Las cejas de Michiru se encontraron en frustracion, la confucion pesaba sobre ella. "Pero ella no me ha conocido!"

" Ni tu tampoco la has conocido y mirate todo el amor que le tienes, aun reteniendo tus recuerdos de la vida pasada, los buenos y los malos." Dijo Setsuna, finalmente tomando de su te.

Michiru se ruboriso y temblo. " Estas… estas tratando de decirme que ella solo recuerda las cosas malas?" Michiru boltea a ver los ojos garnate de su compañera, dadose cuenta que le habia dado al clavo.

"Mayormente las malas, si." Dijo Setsuna.

"Pero como teme perderme en esta vida cuando yo tengo este sentimiento tan grande hacia ella?" La aguanet se sorprendio de su propia explocion, pero no desvio los ojos desafientes de su compañera.

"Como dije, tu muerte fue solo uno de los eventos que cambio a Haruka, encerrandola en ese escudo." Setsuna intento explicar, encontrando que la historia era compleja y dificil para revelarla.

"Entonces ella me culpa por dejarla" Michiru se estaba desesperando, intentando detener el llanto que amenazava por salir. Necesitaba respuestas.

"Inicialmente, no. Aunque me temo que su mente pudo haver envuelta ese recuerdo despues de que todo… terminara." Respondio la mujer de ojos garnate mientras veia su taza de te.

Michiru intentaba tomar toda la informacion que Setsuna le daba, para poder armar el rompecabezas, nesesitaba conseguir mas pistas. Como podria ella ayudar a Haruka si no sabia lo que habia salido mal fuera de haver presenciado su muerte? "Entonces, ella no me siguio en la muerte?"

El silencio se hiso presente, Michiru sintio que habia pasadao una eternidad.

"No, No exactamente." Finalmente respondio Setsuna, maldijo su falta de tacto. Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que conzolo a alguien. Michiru merecia mas. Mucho mas. Asi que forzo su persona a decirlo. " Haruka no tubo tanta suerte como seguir tus pasos. Su batalla apenas comenzaba depues de tu muerte. Su dolor duro mucho, mucho mas"

El corazon de Setsuna se rompio al ver la expression que causo en la cara de su mejor amiga. Michiru estaba a segundos de romperse. Nesesitaba respuestas, respuestas que Setsuna se sentia incapas e decirle con palabras.

Con un leve suspiro, la peliverde cerro sus ojos y tomo la mano de su aliada, sus recuerdos hablaran aun mas fuerte que cualquier palabra.

Michiru gimio cuando lo recuerdos de Setsuna la comenzaron a invadir.

Recuerdo/

_Cada musculo de su cuerpo tenia espasmos y temblaba, esta en shock. Sus ojos avellana miraban hacia abajo a su inmovil compañera, no lo podia creer. Sus dedos no podian sentir el pulso pero lo que era peor, sus corazon sintio el terrible dolor que causo el desconectarse del alma de su amada._

_Michiru habia muerto. _

_Uranus nego con la cabeza, incredula. En el rugir de la batalla que se llebava acabo a su alrrededor, ella solo oia silencio mientras miraba tontamente a la hermoza mujer muerta en sus brazos. Esta mujer habia compartido con ella los mejores años de su vida, como amiga y como amante. El solo pensar que nunca mas volvera a escuchar la risita que caracterizaba a Michiru, el nunca volver a tocar su sinuosas curvas o escuchar las cuerdas del violin que encalidaban el cuarto con su presencia… no podia ser cierto. Uranus simplemente no se podia imaginar un futuro sin su compañera, no podia asimilar el echo de que habia sido dejada atras. Finalmente, su amada se habia ido a un mundo en el cual no la podia seguir._

_Amenos que…_

_Gentilmente, Uranus coloco el cuerpo de Michiru en el polvoso suelo. Tiernamente, removio un mechon quemado,de la frente. Le brindo a su amada una ligera sonrisa antes de inclinarse y plantarle un suave beso enmedio de su frente._

"_Pronto" Susurro._

_Lentamente, Uranus se puso de piey volteo a ver a los humanos que continuaban pasando, una solida pared de soldados con el cerebro lavado, que sin pensar seguian al que estaba frente a ellos. El viento la rodeo, su cabello corto se movia salvajemente, mientras una mueca calcualdora adornaba su cara. Con sus poderes juntados, Uranus se avalanzo sobre los humanos, los gritos de agonia perforaban todos los demas sonidos, mientras su espada mutilaba y decapitaba a los humanos por puñados. Sus ojos avellana estavan nublados de venganza, mientras insensiblementes destasava a los maniquis humanos._

_Pluto atonita, miro a Uranus e imprudencia absoluta por lo que era. La afligida mujer queria seguir a su compañera en la muerte._

_Temblando, la peliverde se lenvanto del ensangrado suelo, sus intentos de llamar a su compañera fueron infructiferos y asi con su ultimo esfuerzo, se deslizo detras de su compañera. Evitando que el arma erratica da la rubia y el ratro de sangre que dajaba a su paso, la senshi del Tiempo logro deslisar sus brazos alrededor de Haruka. Finalmente, tomo toda su altura para hacer colgar a la senshi del Viento y asi se detuviera._

"_Maldicion, Haruka! Crees que Michiru quisiera esto? Mirate! Dijo Pluto pesadamente, intentando que las calidas lagrimas no salgan, mientras Uranus dejaba finalmente de pelear._

_La respiracion cansada de Uranus se normalisaba poco a poco mientras miraba su espada ensangrentada al igual que su alguna ves pulcro fuku. Con un sonido metalico su espada callo al suelo junta a varios cuerpos mutilados. Sus manos temblorosas encontraban los lados de su cara en angustia, mientras el ultimo de las marionetas humanas pasaba por su lado. Devastada, la senshi alta callo sobre sus rodillas en desesperacion._

_Pluto se encgio al oir los gritos de muerte y terror que provenian del Castillo, aun asi, se mantubo firme. El destino habia predeterminado este futuro, incluso si el futuro se hubiera re-escrito dias atras. No habia nada que ella pudiera hacer para prevenir lo inevitable, no se le permitia hacer nada dado los limites de su gran explosion mando piesas del Castillo sobre la ceveza de ellas y la peliverde cerro sus ojos en angustia al sentir las almas de las senshis de adentro desbaneserse y morir una a una. Ella sabia que su princesa seria la siguiente y se mordio el labio, dejando que la imagen de su cabeza desapareciera._

_No tenia poder para cambiar el futuro._

_En ves de eso, se enfoco en la unica amiga que le quedaba. "Uranus?" La suave voz de Pluto llamo a la debastada mujer que temblaba en sus rodillas, con la espalda hacia ella._

_Al escuchar la voz de su aliada, la chica de cabellos arena dejo de temblar abrutamente y miro sobre su hombro friamente. Pluto se sorprendio al ver los ojos llenod de furia que la miraban._

"_Tu." La profunda voz de Uranus, mas baja que un gruñido, perforo a Pluto. "Tu sabias que esto hiba a pasar! Y no hiciste nada para pararlo!" Grito derrepente, girandose y levantandose finalmente intentando intimidar a su aliada._

_Pluto acepto el desafio, ofendida por la acusacion. "No, tu no sabes nada de la carga de mi segun llamado _don_ para ver el futuro, asi que no presumes que sabes! No puedo desaser el pasado, maldicion, y tampoco puedo cambiar lo que ha sido decidido, no sabia que Neptune hiba a morir justo enfrente de ti, Uranus, para de sentir lastima por ti!"_

_Las dos guerreras se miraban, sorpresivamente, Uranus fue la primera en ceder. Su cuerpo temblo caundo las palabras de Pluto hicieron eco en su corazon destrosado._

_Ella estaba equivacada al culpar a su amiga, Setsuna, quie estubo al lado de Michiru y al de ella, como hermana y madre de su adoptive hija. No sabia nada del deber de Pluto, solo la regal de que las leyed de la Puerta del Tiempo eran absolutas y finales. Seguramente, Pluto era incapas de hacer algo al igual que ella para impedir cualquier cosa que deparara el futuro. No se podia hacer nada. Su compañera se habia ido para siempre._

_Su valentia y corage inicial se disipaban por su angustia, Uranus sentia el deseo de seguir los pasos de Neptune por su propia mano. Lentamente, levanto su talisman por la enjoyada empuñadura y se lo dio a su aliada. Pluto mirao la espada interrogante._

"_Me harias el honor? He perdido toda mi voluntad." Pidio Uranus con una voz rota. Una sonrisa distante en sus labios, miro hacia el horizonte. "Michiru siempre fue la mas fuerte de nosotras dos. Yo… Yo no puedo hacer esto por mi misma."_

_Los ojos de Pluto se hicieron grandesal detectar la verguenza en la mirada evaciva de Uarnus, que revelavan la culpa por no ser lo suficientemente rapida para lanzarse hacia la muerte, como su compañera lo habia echo. Nunca se habia imaginado que la fuerte, valiente senshi del Viento le pidiera a alguien que tomara su vida. "Absolutamente no, Uranus."_

_Finalmente, los ojos desesperados de la senshi del viento, miraron los preocupados garnets. "Setsuna… porfavor." Suplico._

_Lentamente, Pluto levanto la espada del espacio de Uranus en una mano mientras le ofrecia la otra a su amiga queestaba en el suelo. "Neptune… Michiru estubiera sumamente molesta al oir esas palabras saliendo de tu boca, tan derrotada. Ella murio para que tu vivieras, no tires su regalo a la basura, ella jamas querria tu muerte, Haruka, _Nunca_."_

_Una risilla salio de los labios de Uranus, sus ojos escondidos por sus mechones ensangrentados. Las palabras de Pluto eran ciertas, eso, no lo podia negar."Pero eso que importa? Ya se a terminado de cualquier manera." Dijo sin esperanza, indicando el silencio, el Palacio de la Luna destrosado sobre la colina, la batalla habia terminado antes de que parpadearan._

_Pluto nego con la cabeza. "En eso te equivocas, Uranus, todavia no termina. Todavia tenemos un deber que atender."_

"_Deber?" Uranus pregunto amargamente, el enojo estaba resurgiendo._

"_Nosotros juramos proteger a nuestra Reina, y aun despues, el sistema solar." Pluto le recordo gentilmente._

"_mu deber no es nada sin Neptune a mi lado." Dijo Uranus, sus frios ojos avellana desafiaban a los de Pluto._

_Pluto puso un semblante serio, su mano preto con fuerza Baculo del Tiempo mientras el metal mordio el polvo a sus pies. "Entonces te volveras en una traidora?_

_Uranus colgo su cabeza de nuevo, sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Apesar que le habia comprometido su corazon a su amante, ella ya habia tiempo atras comprometido su vida a su Reina. Su existencia se debia a su deber._

_Pluto toma la mano de Uranus firmemente y la levanto. "Controlate Uranus." Dijo la otra mujer con seguridad. "Ahora vamos donde la Reina, no tenemos mucho tiempo."_

_La rubia asintio y empezo a caminar detras de su aliada, mientras miraba sobre su hombro a su compañera caida._

_=()=()=()=_

"_Mi Reina" La desesperada voz de Pluto se atoro es su garganta al ver a la Reina Serenity desplomada sobre su trono, soportando el dolor de sus costillas rotas. Incluso Uranus mostro un poco de preocupacion._

"_Mi hija… Las senshis de adentro… todas an muerto." Serenity balbuceo apunto de llorar, cuando finalmente noto las dos senshis que la ovserbaban, una triste sonrisa cruso su cara. "Pluto, Uranus. Yo… Yo lo siento."_

_Pluto se acerco a su Reina y puso una mano en su hombro. Una ves la compasiva mujer habia echo lo mismo con ella._

"_Es mi culpa!" Dijo serenity finalmente llorando._

_Pluto ayudo a la Reina de Luna a enderesarse y acomodarse en su trono para aliviar un poco el dolor de sus heridas. "Nada de esto es su culpa, y usted sabe eso. Nisiquiera yo tube el poder para ver este cambio de destino tan terrible, este nuevo destino."_

_Serenity asintio con la cabeza, comprendiendo tristemenete. "Pero yo puedo remediar esta injusticia." Dijo con renovado fervor. Con sus manos ligeramentes unidas, una brillante luz empeso a emanar desde adentro de ellas. El Cristal de Plata. Pluto y Uranus se sorprendieron, porque sabian que esto implicaba la vida de la Reina Serenity._

"_Con esto, encerrera a Metalia de nuevo, y despues traere a todos de regreso. Cuando el tiempo llegue, toda nuestra gente renacera." Prometio la Reina. Finalmente sus ojos voltearon a ver a Uranus. "y cuando tu tiempo llegue, Uranus, tu renaceras junto con ella."_

"_Mi Reina…" Trato de decir Uranus, entendiendo lo que esto implicaba. _

_Serenity levando su mano, que temblaba, para silenciar a su guerrera. "En sus proximas vidas, ustedes no recordaran el dolor que han presenciado aqui hoy. No quiero que nunguna de ustedes recuerde esta angustia." Pauso un momento en consideracion, y despues prosiguio, con su voz un poco mas baja. "No, no creo que eso sea totalmente cierto. Michiru, ella te recordara, Haruka, de esto puedo estar segura."_

_El labio de Uranus comenzo a temblar pero ser mantubo firme. "Cualquier cosa para poder estar con ella de nuevo, Mi Reina."_

"_Es solo una vida de distancia, mi niña." Dijo Serenity antes de empesar a toser sangre, mientras su delgada figura estaba apunto de dar de si._

_La respiracion de Uranus se quedo en su garganta mientras aguantaba el dolor emocional que le causaba ver a su compadesiente Reina. Y aunque trato de mantener su relacion con su amada un poco secreta, de alguna manera Serenity se entero. En ese pequeño momento que compartio con su Reina, Uranus renovo las ganas de proteger lo que quedaba del Reino de la Luna, lo que quedaba del hogar que compartio con su amada. Se inclino ligeramente ante la Reina en señal del respeto que le tenia._

_La Reina de nuevo volteo a ver a Pluto, sus ojos seguian compasivos. "Cuidala mucho Pluto, cuento con ustedes dos."_

"_Serenity…" Dijo Pluto, preocupada por su Reina._

"_Este es el momento de despediste." Serenity volteo a ver a Uranus restando importancia a Pluto._

_Las pisadas de los felinos de la Reina se podian escuchar, mientras Luna y Artemis heridos se acercaban, al cuarto del trono que estaba en ruinas, en donde se encontraba su monarca._

_En silencio, Pluto y Uranus tomaron el camino para salir de ahi._

_=()=()=()=_

_La senshi del Tiempo se detubo detras de su amiga, mientras Uranus se encontraba de nuevo arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Neptune. Era tiempo de decir Adios. La senshi del viento acerco el cuerpo de Michiru al de ella, y surpimio su quiejido por el shock de sentir la piel de Michiru fria. "Michiru." Susurro, finalmente dejando que una lagrima recorra su cara. "Lo lamento."_

_Derrepente, Uranus sintio otra presencia que en el campo de batalla e inconciemtemente, acerco mas el cuerpo de Neptune al de ella. Cuando finalmente miro hacia arriba, noto la mirada de sorpresa de Pluto que ovservaba a la figura a solo unos metros de ellas._

"_Hotaru." Pluto y Uranus dijeron al unisono._

_La chica pelinegra nego con la cabeza mecanicamente, el vaculo del silencio brillava con el fuego que aun ardia en el cielo nocturno. "No. Soy Sailor Saturn." Dijo, su voz clara. Uranus no podia creer que su hija adoptive se alla convertido en la senshi de la destruccion. Pluto coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Uranus para calmarla del shock._

"_No me tengan lastima, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, este es mi destino, Para esto naci. Pero porfavor, agradescanle a Setsuna-san, Haruka-san y Michiru-san." La pequeña chica hizo una reverencia especialmente a la mujer caida. "porque me mostraron que es el amor."_

_Uranus solo asintio al ver como los ojos violetas se hacian frios de nuevo._

"_Pero tiene que hirce ahora. La Reina a encerrado a Metalia y ahora es mi deber destruir los planetas del Reino de la Luna para que aquellos que alguna ves vivieron aqui, renascan." Dijo Saturn. Derrepente noto como Uranus abrazo mas fuerte a su compañera y una ves mas sus ojos oscuros se suavisaron. "No te preocupes Haruka-papa. Estaras con Michiru-mama de nuevo."_

_Uranus entendio y aunque triste, pudo encontrar un poco de consuelo en la exprecion de su hija, quien nacio para morir por el sistema solar. Aqui, quien alguna vez fue su hija, la consolava incluso saviendo que pronto ella misma moriria._

_Finalmente sucumviendo a su deber y nuevo destino, Uranus dejo caer su ultima lagrima y solta el cuerpo de su amada, dejandolo gentilmente en el suelo antes de levantarse resignada._

_Pluto y Uranus se inclinaron ligeramente ante Saturn, mientras la joves se dirigia hacia las ruinas del Palacio, para terminar con su deber._

_La senshi del tiempo y la senshi del viento, desaparecieron en el vasto espacio, sus ojos fijos en la nuve de polvo que quedo de lo que alguna ves fue su hogar. Ahora que Saturn a cumplido con su destino, El Milenio de Plata, el que tubo mil años de paz y prosperidad, habia llegado a su fin, dejando solo a Pluto y Uranus como miembros de una civilizacion muerta._

_Pluto apollo su brazo en el hombro de Uranus. "Juntas, protegeremos lo que queda de nuestros Planetas."_

"_Eso no es cierto." Dijo la rubia secamente, sus mirada triste seguia viendo el devastado Reino de la Luna._

_Pluto suspiro resignadamente, casi como si Neptune hubiera pasado algo de su intuicion a su compañera, Haruka se havia echo mas dura con la muerte de su compañera. Sabia que no serviria de nada tratar de suavisar las palabras. "No, tienes razon. Tu protegeras el sistema solar, yo debo regresar a mi puesto en la Puerta del Tiempo."_

_Uranus asintio apaticamente. Ya nada importaba para ella. Pluto era nesesitada en otra parte. Ella sola protegeria el Sistema Solar. De cualquier forma no habria mucho, alfin y alcabo el Reino de la Luna ya estaba destruido. Uranus debe de honrar su palabra y su deber, mientras espera el dia en el que se vuelva a reencontrar con su Michiru._

_Pluto miro tristemente a su aliada. Haruka, para todos los efectos, ya estaba muerta. La mujer que normalmente brillava con sus ojos llenos de alegria, ahora estaba sombria y triste. Una frente arrugada y una mirada fria era lo que remplasa lo que alguna ves fue una sonrida y una expression jovial. El amor de su vida, su actitud inpertinente, todo eso se havia ido, en el lapzo de horas. Uranus se habia compertido en una cascara vacia de lo que alguan ves fue Haruka, condicida ahora solo por el deber, lo unico que le habia quedado._

_Su espiritu se rompio con la muerte de su amada. La fria guardiana que estaba enfrente de ella, habia dejado de ser Haruka Tenoh. Ahora ella era distante tal como su nombre lo dice._

_/Recuerdo_

Setsuna lentamente removio su mano del brazo de Michiru. La angustiada mujer nesesitava un respiro de los acontesimientos que vivio atraves de los recuerdos de Pluto.

"Setsuna…" Susurro Michiru, su voz rasposa, lagrimas recorria sus mejillas de porcelana como si ella hibiera vivido en carne propia el dolor de Uranus. La senshi del viento habia vivido la muerte de su amada, vivio atraves de la muerte de sus amigos y Reina. Ella presencio el tragico sacrificio de su unica hija. Ella perdio su hogar, las personas que juro protegeria con su vida. Y ahora que la amenaza habia terminado, junto con todo lo que amaba, Uranus tenia que soportar una vida solitaria, una vida sin nada que proteger. Y nisiquiera podia dejar esa vida ya que estaba atada al Sistema Solar.

La chica de ojiverde no pudo ver a Michiru a los ojos, Ella no le mentiria a su amiga. No podia. "Yo queria cuidarla, incluso sabiendo que devia regresar a mi puesto. Y lo intente por los ochocientos años que duro, lo inte…"

"Ochocientos años?" Michiru interrumpio no creyendo lo que habia escuchado.

"Si." Dijo Setsuna. "Ese fue el periodo que realmente daño la mente de Haruka."

"Dañarla mentalmente?" Pregunto Michiru molesta, con un tono de enojo en su voz. "demonios Pluto, como puedes ser tan fria?."

Setsuna se estremecio por la forma en que le hablo su amiga y cuando finalmente pudo ver los ojos frios de Michiru, sus propios ojos no pudieron detener mas la lagrimas. "Tenia miedo." Susurro. "Estaba herida, Haruka y tu me enseñaron muchas cosas acerca de la amistad, y yo nunca habia tenido que lidiar con esos sentimientos anteriormente!"

Los ojos de Michiru se hicieron grandes al imprevisible estallido de Setsuna. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue colocar una de sus manos sobre la mano de la Guardiana del Tiempo.

"Deje a Haruka sola la mayor parte de esos ocho cientos años! Mi deber me impedia dejar mi puesto por el nuevo futuro que se aproximaba. Pero lo deje en varias ocaciones, cuando se aparecian enemigos en esporadicas batallas! Intente estar ahi para ella. Dios mio Michiru, lo intente incansablemente, pero no pude ayudarla. Ya no podia. Ella estaba…"

Michiru se paro y deslizo su silla junto al de Setsuna y la abrazo para consolarla. Incluso despues de haber visto los recuerdos de Setsuna, Michiru no recuerda haber visto nunca asi a la estoica mujer. Porfin Michiru pudo comprender lo dificil que fue para Setsuna presenciar esos terribles eventos, no solo Uranus sufrio, tambien Pluto. Ella siempre a cargado la pesada responsabilidad del futuro en sus hombros

"Shhh" Le dijo Michiru para tranquilizarla.

"Lo lamento Michiru, realmente lo siento." Susurro Setsuna, finalmente calmandose y dejando de llorar. Finalmente encontro el corage para ver a Michiru a los ojos. Era hora de que Michiru supiera que paso realmente con el amor de su vida pasada. Era hora de contestar la pregunta sin hacer de Michiru.

Setsuna tomo una vez mas a Michiru del brazo. "Estas lista?"

Michiru asintio.

Recuerdo/

_Cada momento que pasaba Uranus deseaba que apareciera un enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla, ella deseaba que la soledad acabara con su mente hasta el punto de no sentir, deseaba que su corazon simplemente no latiera… despues de todo, ya estaba roto por el terrible sufrimiento de haber perdido a su amor. Pero ninguno de estos deseos se le concedio. Los interminables dias en el espacio emergian juntos y ella no sabia si esos ocho cientos años que paso sola, resguardando lo que quedo del Reino de la Luna y el sistema Sola,r se habian ido muy rapido o se habian ido muy lento._

_En los años recientes, el sistema solar pudo componerse por si mismo. Y la tierra que siempre continuo habitada, mientras los humanos reunian las piesas de su terminada civilizacion, los otro ocho planetas se habian acomodado finalmente despues de la destruccion causada por Sailor Saturn, Sus atmosferas ya no eran adecuadas para la vida. Uranus nunca visito ninguno de ellos. Los restos de esa civilizacion no le interesaban. En vez de eso, paso su tiempo en las orillas del sistema solar esperando que llegaran enemig,.vagando en el vasto espacio._

_Uranus se encontraba aburrida. Esperaba con ancia por una buena pelea, ya habia pasado mas de un siglo desde su ultima gran pelea. E incluso, solo fue el caso de unos alienijenas en una nave deteriorada que buscaban ayuda. A ella no le importo. No le importaba quien, o porque estaban ahi, si invadia el sistema Solar, ella los aniquilaba._

_Y eso era todo lo que le quedaba a la senshi del Viento, esporadicas batallas, evadiendo cualquier rasto de su pasado, el dolor de haber perdido lo unico que amo era demasiado grande como para su siglos de soledad, no tubo visitantes, a esepcion de una mujer en un fuku verde muy similar al de ella, que le hablaba con un aire de familiaridad. La alta, mujer de ojos garnate la habia intentado ayudar en sus batallas, pero la amargada Uranus, siemper se reuso, siempre prefirio su soledad, mas que la irritacion de la extraña mujer._

_Los recuerdos de Uranus se desintegraron, y los siglos que pasaban sin la ezperanza de renacer, alimentaban aun mas su odio._

_Un sonido en la consola alerto a Uranus de la precensio de un alienijena. Una sonrisa distorcionada aparecio en la cara de Uranus y en un segundo llamo a su talisman y salio por la puerta._

_=()=()=()=_

_Los encontro en el cinturon de asteroides entre Jupiter y Marte. No entendia como habian pasado su defensa. Se escondio detras de un risco examinando a los tres alienijenas. Eran grandes y muy feos. Sus grandes cuerpos eran cubiertos por una gruesa capa de piel café y tenian la cabeza cuadrada con el cabello largo color negro que crecia entre sus largas orejas puntiagudas que indicaban que eran mercenarios. A Uranus no le importaba quienes eran o que tan fuertes. Estaban en el sistema solar y merecian morir._

_Estrategica y cuidadosamente ambos fueron lanzados por el aire mientras la rubia cargaba hacia ellos sin pensarlo dos vecese. Su espada moviendose de un lado a otro, su voa en sus oidos mientras gritaba._

_Sobresaltadas, las criaturas se levantaron a enfrentarla, y se sorprendieron al ver la demacrada, delgada mujer en plenao grito de batalla, pensaron que no seria rival para ellos. Ese fue su primer error._

_Uranus derribo al primero que se encontro, su espada corto limpiamente la cintura sin hacer ningun esfuerzo. Su 'sonrisa' se agrando cuando vio que los demas se enfurecian mientras la sangre del otro manchaba las rocas y marcaba el comienso de la batalla._

_Eran largas y pesadas sus formas, pero sorpresivamente eran rapidos y agiles, igualando la velocidad de la senshi del viento sin ningun esfuerzo. Uranus fue tomada con la guardia baja y derrepente se encontraba entre dos aliens que le apuntaban con sus pistolas lazer._

_Sin contemplaciones, y sin ningun lenguaje comun para hablar, Uranus habia sido capturada._

_El sonido simultaneo de los rifles cargandose hizo eco en sus oidos y con una leve y casi agradecida sonrisa, Uranus supo que habia encontrado su final. Pero derrepente, empuño su mano. Se negaba a irse sola._

"_TIERRA TIEMBLA"_

_El puño de Uranus choco con la tierra a sus pies, y ambos lazers fueron disparados hacia ella, atravezandola por la mitad, su propio poder destructivo alcanso a sus adversarios._

_Los alienigenas habian muerto antes de caer al suelo, pero Haruka sentia la sangre calida que brotaba de su boca, se dio cuenta que no habia sido lo suficientemente afortunada. Se arrodillo en la aspera superficie rocosa del asteriode, sus manos cerrando el hoyo en su estomago, pero la sangre seguia saliendo entre sus dedos y por su espalda._

_La calida sangre que sentia salia de su ser, le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. "Finalmente" Susurro, su voz aspera por siglos sin usar._

_Ella inicialmente ignoro la extraña aparicion, una mujer peliverde, que se encontraba frente a ella, pensando que solo era producto de su mente agonizante, pero cuando la mujer se arrodillo con ella, llorando, recordo que ya habia visto a esta mujer antes. No habia rechazado a esta mujer inumerables veces siglos atras?_

"_Haruka…" La voz, de alguna forma familiar, la llamaba._

_La frente de Uranus se arrugo tratando de recordar. Haruka? En donde habia escuchado ese nombre antes?_

_La mujer de ojos granate miraba a su vieja amiga, una sensacion de culpa la lleno. "Talvez estas mas aya del punto de comprenderme." Dijo con precaucion. Las palabras oviamente eran muy dificeles para decirlas, aun asi lo hizo._

"_Me arrepiento de no haber estado mas contigo en los pasados siglos, Haruka, y realmente lamento que hayas sufrido todo esto. Pero… se que esto era lo que queries, por eso no interferi, las fuersas de la reina Beryl se estan juntando otravez, y aunque tu ayuda no vaya a ser nesesitada en esa pelea, lo sera mas adelante, y pronto tu momento de renacer llegara. Uranus, puedes oirme?" Pluto sacudio los hombros de su amiga con gentileza._

_Renacer. Eso logro que Uranus recordara algo muy lejano en su exausta mente y apreto devilmente la mano de su amiga. Pluto suspiro suavemente, tratando de impedir que sus lagrimas calleran, entristesida por la imagen de su amiga apunto de morir._

"_Te prometo que en tu proxima vida no sufriras como ahora" Pluto le dijo confidentemente mientras le sonreia a su moribunda amiga. "Sera dificil para ti, pero Michiru estara ahi para ayudarte… una vez que la dejes entrar. Me entiendes, Uranus? El dolor que estas experimentando en el final de esta vida, sera tu mayor obstaculo en la siguiente."_

_Uranus ya estaba bastante ida para comprender o incluso escuchar a la extraña pero familiar mujer, mientras una chica de cabello azul tomaba el lugar en sus ojos que se cerraban, una dolorosa sonrisa cruso sus labios. Ella reconosia a la mujer de ojos safiro de mucho, mucho tiempo atras, oh no? Michiru, Neptune, esos eran sus nombres. Habian sido apasionados amantes y feroces compañeras. Algunos de los recuerdos que Uranus atrapo en lo mas profundo de su mente, resurgian._

_Pero aun con todas las placenteras emociones que venian con Michiru y Neptune, su amada y compañera tambien era asociada con el intenso dolor de culpa, soledad y tristesa. Esta abnegada mujer habia muerto por Uranus, mientras Uranus habia pasado ocho cinetos años tratando de tirar esa vida por la borda. Michiru estaria desepscionada y herida una vez que se diera cuenta en lo que se habia convertido su amada._

'_Nisiquiera me reconocerias ahora Michiru' Penso nostalgicamente en la hermoza aparicion. 'El tiempo y la perdida me han cambiado demasiado. Me he… Me he convertido en un armazon de lo que una vez fue Haruka. Ya no soy la mujer que conociste y amaste. Lo lamenteo pero no… no creo que me sigas amando.'_

'_Michiru?'_

_Su cabeza empesava a distorcionar sus recuerdos, y en su exausta y desorientada mente, la mujer que habia sido su amante habia estado deacuerdo con sus emociones de culpa y odio hacia si misma. La aparicion enfrente de ella se desvanecia lentamente, Michiru volteo sus frios ojos azules hacia otra parte antes de levantarse y desaparecer en la niebla._

_Uranus la miro irse. Habia echo lo correcto, ella no se merecia a Michiru. Era una pena que ella habia decidido, incluso si su propia mente fue la que se imagino ese momento._

_Su culpa y resigancion la guiaron, Uranus cerro sus ojos, ya no sentia su cuerpo, y comezaba a bloquear a la peliazul de su mente, cerrando los recuerdos de quien representaron su amor y perdida, amistad y deber. Su mente distorciono la imagen de su amada, olvidando la suavidad y el amor de Michiru y remplasandola con la fria dedicacion y fiereza del deber de Neptune. Su mente sistematicamente erigio barrera sobre barrera, enterrando el amor que sentia por Michiru, sabiendo que en su proxima vida los recuerdos de su amda solo traeran el vacio que sentia sin su compañera._

_Con el pensameinto de su inminente renaciemento llenandola, la mente de Uranus construyo barreras alrededor de su corazon en una determinacion de mantener alejada a toda persona, como podia permitir ser lastimada otraves como le paso en esta vida? Dejo aun lado su dedicacion al deber, era un echo, que el deber destruyo su felicidad una vez._

_Con las defenses en lugar, aunque eso significara ser una somber en su proxima vida como lo fue el final de esta, almenos ahora podia evitar el dolor de revivir una perdida. Ella sabia que nesesitaria la misma defensa para vivir una vida sin su alma gemela. Una alma gemela que ella no se merecia._

_Mientras las tinieblas rodeaban a Uranus y ella presentia que este seria su ultimo aliento de vida, casi riendose se preguntaba a si misma, 'Pero, podre realmente olvidarme de ella?'_

_Finalmente, el dolor termino y la oscuridad la reclamo._

_/Recuerdo_

Michiru lloraba en silencio mientras los recuerdos de Pluto pasaban por su mente. Esta ves era Setsuna quien la abrazaba para consolarla. Ocho cientos años. Su amada vivio ocho cientos años cuidando el espacio, olvidando todo lo que amo y lo que fue.

El dolor de lo que habia perdido la consumio.

Michiru sintio como la culpa se apoderaba de ella. Sintio la nesecidad de haber sido ella quien aya tomado ese horrible destino…

"No" Setsuna dijo calladamente, causando que Michiru salte ligeramente en sus brazos, siendo tomada por sorpresa en su propio poder de intuicion. "no te culpes. No te llevara a nada."

"Lo se pero…" Las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos nuevamente mientras recordaba lo que Setsuna le habia mostrado. "De la misma manera en la que Uranus se acerco a mi sueño, yo me aproxime a ella en su muerte, No es asi? Pense que estube ahi para recivirla."

"Es altamente probable." Dijo Setsuna, regresando a su estoica forma. "Has de ver sentido su muerte y fuieste a recivirla. Solo que no sabias por todo lo que habia pasado, lo que su mente habia echo en esos ocho cientos años de angustia y soledad. Asi que aunque tu fuieste a recivirla, su mente distorciono tu imagen."

"Asi que, Si Uranus se me aparecio en el sueño en esta vida, eso significa que la verdadera personalidad de Haruka sigue ahi, encerrada en lo profundo de su alma, cierto?" Michiru pregunto, su reciente revelacion unida con la que ya habia tenido dias atras.

Setsuna levanto su ceja. "En teoria… Si." Examinaba a su vieja amiga cuidadosamente, dandose cuenta que el sentido de intuicion de la joven mujer sabia que detras del duro y infeliz exterior de la Haruka de hoy en dia, se encontraba encerrada, la verdadera personalidad de su compañera. Y era el amor y la compassion que Michiru siente por Haruka, lo que la obligan a ayudar a Haruka a ver quien es en realidad, Haruka misma a estado esperando a Michiru para que rompa esas barreras y asi unirse a ella.

Las cejas de la senshi del oceano se unieron, su mente ya estaba trabajando en un plan. Claro, estaba molesta que su felicidad haya sido tomada por el fin del Milenio de Plata. Esta enojada de que su amada haya tenido que sufrir ocho cientos años de soledad, solo para terminar perdiendo lo que era ella en realidad y distorcionando su destino en el proceso. Pero se maldeciria si el destino que Haruka a creado las mantubiera separadas. Michiru sabia que estaban mejor juntas, eran una unidad mental y fisicamente. E incluso si tenia que desafiar al mismo futuro, ella encontraria el camino para aliviar el dolor que Haruka llevava en su corazon.

"Bueno" Comenzo Michiru, una luz briilaba en sus ojos safiro, el color regresaba a sus palidas mejillas. "Eso solo significa que tengo que encontrar la forma de como sacarla de esa coraza y destruir las barreras que erigio antes de su muerte."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Setsuna. Michiru nunca se ha dado por vencida, otro paralelo de la peliazul de la vida pasada. "Si alguien puede hacerlo Michiru, esa eres tu." Respondio finalmente Setsuna, una fantasma de risa en su voz.

Michiru volteo a ver a su compañera con una expression de sorpresa. " Pero crei que todavia no queries que me acercara a ella?

Setsuna puso una cara de regaño. "Nunca dige que seria facil, sin importar cuando te le vayas a acercar. Tu sabes lo obstinada que es."

Michiru sonrio maliciosamente. "Si, lo se."

Setsuna volteo sus ojos por las palabras de Michiru. Ella no queria saber a lo que se referia. Por ahora el despertar de Uranus estaba en la manos de Michiru. Michiru acababa de probar que estaba lista para tomar el reto de cambiar a Haruka. Estaba armada con los recuerdos de lo que le paso a su amada, y estaba defendida por su propia perseverancia y amor por la otra mujer. Michiru no podia cambiar el pasado, pero si _podia_ cambiar el futuro. "Entonces cuando el tiempo llegue, tu sabras que hacer. Tengo fe en ti, Michiru."

Michiru miro a su compañera con determinacion en sus ojos safiro. "He esperado ocho cientos años para encontrarla otravez. No me dare por vencida ahora."

=()=()=()=()=

Preview, Capitulo 8:

Aunque su expression se mantubo firme, Haruka trago saliva audiblemente, su respiracion se quedo en su garganta, su corazon latia fuertemente en su pecho. El constante sonido del viento en sus oidos se detubo. Un grato silencio fue echo por la preciosa mujer, ella se movia fluidamente entre la gente con una gracia inherte e incredible sofisticaion. El cabello a la altura de sus hombros color acua y penetrantes ojos safiro, era algo que Haruka no podia ignorar. En toda una vida.

=()=()=()=()=

Ocho cientos años fue lo que me tomo hacer este capitulo pero finalmente esta listo. Me permito decirles que este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos (sino es k es mi favorito), es mas triste cuando esta en español.

Muchas gracias por su reviews y por su apollo, agallo y agallina, y x k no a su apollito. Jaja lo k hace el cansancio, No, enserio son geniales. Ficr, ZodaFalcon, Lore, pukis, haruki 97, lili, nana-chan, serenatenoh, belle03, Aurora Kaioh. No solo lo bueno tambien sus criticas son bien recividas. Aveces! Jajajaja

Bueno espero les haya gustado y gracias por la espera, tenganme un poco de paciencia porfavor, la vida personal sobre todo el trabajo, kitan demasiado tiempo.


	9. Cuando el Cielo y Oceano se encuentran

Un nuevo capitulo, porfavor disculpen por la tardanza, eh andado de un lado para otro.

=()=()=()=

Por la orilla del acantilado se podia ver un convertible amarillo, sus neumaticos hiban por el pavimento del carril contrario, mientras la rubia manejaba al doble de la velocidad permitida. Bajo la velocidad rapidamente, bajando de la quinta velocidad a la tercera. El motor rugia con fuerza al ella pisar el acelerador lanzando el carro a la siguiente vuelta. El viento soplava fuerte, gritando en sus oidos.

Haruka se reusaba a aceptar el mensaje.

Aun asi, el pequeño coche giro con agilidad atraves de las ultimas curvas de la montaña, al salir de la ultima curva pudo ver el vasto oceano. La mera vicion del ir y venir de las olas calmo sus nervios y casi sin pensar, su pie solto un poco el acelerador y su velocidad se redujo a un ritmo mas apropiado.

El viento ceso su rugir mientras Haruka ajustaba el control de velocidad, enfrente de ella un camino recto, sus ojos eran atraidos por el brillo del agua al horizonte .

Sentia que el mar la llamaba.

El corazon de Haruka le decia que algo le faltaba. Quitando una mano del volante, reviso sus bolsillos, confirmando de que traia la cartera. Una rapida mirada hacia el asiento del pasajero para asegurarse que tambien traia su bolsa del gimansio. Entonces que era esa molesta sensacion de olvido?.

Mientras sus ojos miraban el horizonte, en donde el cielo se junta con el oceano, se sintio incompleta, sabia que algo faltaba, pero… que?

Recuerdo/

_Su comunicador sonaba, pero ella ignoro la alarma. Ella ya sabia que algo no estaba bien. El lazo que a forjado con su compañera se ha vuelto algo tangible y ya le ha dicho que ay problemas. Ella ya se ha transformado en Sailor Uranus, y ha llegado casi volando al salon del trono._

"_En donde esta Neptune?" El grito ronco de Uranus hace eco por el salon, Causando que la reina y las senshis de adentro se sorprendan._

_Preocupacion y frustracion se veian en la senshi de Uranus, el viento comensaba a levantarse y las senshis de adentro formaban una barrera entre a Reina y la senshi del viento. La Uraniana en toda su altura se paro frente a Venus, no apreciando sus medidas de proteccion._

_Serenity la volteo a ver, en sus sabios ojos se podia ver la calma. "Esta herida, pero se pondra bien, Uranus." La ruda senshi suspiro audiblemente. "Acaba de regresar de el ala medica con sailor Plut"._

_Uranus inclino ligeramente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento antes de desaparecer de la habitacion, las senshis casi se caen por el viento de anciedad que levantaba._

_=()=()=()=_

_La rubia fruncio el seño al ver a Sailor Plut parada en la entrada del cuarto de Neptune. Uranus se para fernte a frente con Pluto, oviamente descontenta de que la peliverde es unos centimetros mas alta que ella._

"_Sera mejor que te calmes antes de acercarte a ella Uranus." Dijo Pluto calmadamente. La uraniana frente a ella era su mejor amiga, icluso familia, al igual que Neptune, pero simplemente no seria bueno para su herida amiga tener que lidiar con su neurotica amante._

_Uranus se tranquilizo ligeramente, considerando su error no queriendo incomodar mas a Neptune. Se dio un momento para saber que habia pasado, antes de continuar. "Dime que paso." Le ladro a su aliada, dandose cuenta que su manera de hablar todabia no era la adecuada._

_Pluto levanto su ceja. Por lo menos Uranus lo intentava. "Como tu sabes, Neptune y yo fuimos a hacer un tratado de paz a la Tierra, para darles una oportunidad de que se unan al Reino de la Luna. El deso que tenian al inicio a ido desvaneciendose, y no sabemos porque."_

_Se detube al oir un gruñido de Uranus por haber mencionado el nombre del planeta azul. "Vez? Por eso fuiste dejada fuera de la ecuacion y te obligaron a esperar aqui en la Luna. Controla tu temperamento, Uranus." Le reprocho la guardiana del tiempo._

_La mandibula de Uranus cerro audiblemente, despues de todo, Michiru y Setsuna eran las unicas que podian ponerla en sus lugar._

"_Los terricolas nos tendieron una trampa." Continuo Pluto finalmente._

_Uranus rechino sus dientes. "Una trampa!" Exclamo. "Demonios Pluto, tu y Neptune saben ahi algo mal en ese planeta! Les dije que no fueran y mira lo que paso!"_

"_Uranus…?"_

_El cuerpo de la rubia se puso rigido al escuchar la callada y devil voz de su compañera que provenia del cuarto que Pluto protegia._

_Incapaz de ver a la senshi del veinto a los ojos, la Guardiana del tiempo se hizo a un lado, dejando que su amiga pasara. Uranus no lo penso ni un segundo, y sin perder tiempo entro al cuarto._

_El pequeño espacio estaba levemente alumbrado, pero Uranus descanso al ver que las heridas de Neptun no eran tan graves. Rasguños y moretones se veian en su piel, pero gracias a sus poderes, todo lo demas se veia bien. Aun asi era poco consuelo para la guerrera de Uranus, mientras se deslisaba junto a Neptune en su cama, ahi su compañera la miro con sus cansados ojos safiro, su respiracion lenta y pesada._

_El enojo y frustracion de la senshi del Veinto se desvanecieron al ver el estado de su compañera. Lentamente, la mano de Uranus toco la delicada mejilla de Neptune, como si la mujer de cabellos acua estubiera echa de porcelana. Mientras Neptune la miraba con preocupacion, Uranus cerro sus ojos. No confiando en si misma para hablar, la mujer de cabello arena solo se inclino un poco y tomo a su amada en un tierno abrazo._

"_Lamento por haberte preocupado Uranus." Dijo Neptune en una voz casi inaudible. Su voz algo ronca en ese pequeño cuarto, ocaciono que Uranus la abrazara mas fuerte, como si alguien intentara llevarsela. "Aparentemente, la Reina Beryl y sus generales ya no estan interesados en ser parte del reino de la Luna. Apenas estabamos tocando tierra cuando una granada fue lanzada desde las multitudes. La primera explocion me dejo inconciente. Despues me dijeron que fue Endymion quien nos ayudo a escapar, pero creo que ni la Reina ni sus generales lo saben. Por lo menos ahora sabemos un poco mas de la sensacion de inestabilidad de la Tierra"_

_Uranus solo enterro mas su cara en la cabellera de Neptune. La explicacion que acababa de escuchar parecia no importante._

_La mujer de ojos safiro tomo el brazo de su compañera, sus cejas se encontraron por la preocupacion al sentir el fuerte musculo del hombro de Uranus temblar. La Neptuniana asumio que su compañera estaba molesta. "No te enojes con Pluto, no fue su culpa, ella no podia saber que esto hiba a pasar, recuerda que el futuro esta cambiando, Uranus."_

_El silencio no se hizo esperar, Uranus poco a poco aflojo el abrazo con el que sujetaba a Neptune, como si apenas estubiera registrando lo que ella le habia dicho, mientras Neptune continuaba tratando de calmar la preicupacion de su compañera._

"_Ara, Uranus, estas bien?" Finalmente pregunto Neptune. Ella intento ver la exprecion de su compañera, pero Uranus seguia escondiendo su cara en sus largos mechones rubios._

_La senshi del Oceano estaba segura de su amda no le hiba a contestar, hasta que escucho la ronca voz familiar que rompia el silencio entre ellas._

"_Pense que.. pense que… que te perderia." La vos de Uranus era apenas audible y apunto de romperse, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente en los brazos de Neptune. Su deber hacia el Trono nunca habia sido tan claro como ahora, y la implicacion sacudio a Uranus desde el centro. Trato de ahogar su llanto en la almohada que tenia su compañera._

_Una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento adorno los labios de Neptune, mientras consolaba a su amada con nuevo fervor. "Shhh." Repetia una y otra vez como matra, acariciando el brazo de Uranus, permitiendo que la rubia llore libremente en su hombro. Nunca en su vida penso ver a la fuerte y audas mujer reducida a lagrimas, y Neptune no pudo evitar llorar junto con ella, el shock de haber sido atacada en la Tierra y el impacto de recibir de golpe las emociones de su amada repentinemente la llenaron._

_Finalmente, la mujer de cabello acua, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Uranus, forzandola a mirarla a los ojos. Se reprimio al ver la culpa en la cara de su amada. Tenia que hacer algo al respecto, pero eso sera despues, y ella sabia exactamente como hacerlo, pero primero tenia que consolarla y asegurarle que todo estaba bien._

_Recorriendo con sus dedos los gruesos mechones de Uranus, Neptune le sonrio con seguridad a su compañera, ganando una muy pequeña sonrisa de su amada. La voz de Neptune era un susurro cuando salio de sus labios._

"_No te dejare, Haruka. Lo prometo."_

_Recuerdo/_

El suave sonido de la voz de una mujer entra en los oidos de Haruka. Esta mujer havia sido parte de su vida… su vida pasada. Mientras los ojos avellana de Haruka regresan al brillo del oceano, notando como las olas son arrastradas por el viento hacia la orilla, ahi se dio cuenta que ya no podia seguir negandolo.

Aunque el solo pensarlo la hubiera aterrorisado solo dias astras, asi como la vision del silencio y los primeros recierdos de esa mujer extraña, pero familiar a la vez, una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Haruka. Esperanzada, deja que las recientes emociones resurjan, una sensacion de seguridad y amor, la envuelven calidamente.

Ella ya no podia seguir ignorando su pasado, su vida _pasada_. No habia ninguna duda del amor que ella sentia por la mujer de cabello de mar.

Pero tambien habia miedo. Miedo de perder a la mujer. Esta Neptune. Esta Michiru. Las palabras de la aguanet hacen eco en su cabeza.

"No te dejare Haruka, Lo prometo"

La rubia fruncio el ceño, la sensacion calida que habia sentido hace unos momentos se desvanece, mientras sus facciones cambian a preocupacion.

"Pero si me dejaste, No?" El susurro de Haruka es llevado por el viento que de nuevo vulve a gritar en sus oidos, mientras le da la espalda a su destino. Su expreccion se endurece, mientras aprieta con mas fuerza el volante.

En su vida pasada, Haruka habia sido la compañera de Neptune y la amante de Michiru, _'Entonces si la historia se repetia otravez, que sera de mi futuro?' _Se preguntaba Haruka eseptica.

Haruka sintio como un escalofrio recorria su espalda, aun en el dia tan calido que hacia. "El Silencio" Dijo, recordando un deber aun no especifico y una expectativa que no podia cumplir. Se le enchino la piel derrepente, una intensa sensacion de soledad se estrello en ella como una ola.

Haruka saco la imagen de Neptune de su mente, una vez mas endureciendo su resolucion. Ella no iba a permitir que el deber o incluso el destino arruinaran su vida otravez.

Mientras pensaba eso, iba acendiendo por las montañas, Haruka maldijo al darse cuenta lo lejos que estaba de su rumbo. Habia estado pensando demasiado y ahora estaba muy tarde para la carrera que tenia para ese dia. Sus ojos se encogieron mientras en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa. En una rapida accion del freno y el acelerador Haruko logro que el carro diera una vuelta en u, pisando a todo lo que daba para regresar a Tokio.

=()=()=()=()=

Michiru estaba en la orilla, callada en el ruido de los espectadores antes de la carrera. Introvertida y anciosa, se encerro en ella misma, y se dejo perder entre la multitud. Hoy era el dia, y esperaba que lo haya planeado bien. Setsuna le habia dado la aprobacion y su propio sexto sentio la obligaba tambien. Era el tiempo de acercarse a Haruka, Ya no habia vuleta atras.

Todos los ojos voltearon a ver al ultimo corredor que se acercaba. Una ruidosa porra se dejo oir al ver la forma masculine de la mujer rubia que se acercaba. Tenoh Haruka havia llegado.

Michiru volteo a ver a Elza. La pelirroja se mantubo confidente junto a Haruka en su cajon de salida. Elza guiño a Michiru y le saludo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se reflejaba en su rostro. El plan de Michiru entraba en accion. Un acercamineto tan elemental para un monumental acercamiento de poderes. De amantes.

Michiru paso el nudo que tenia en la garganta y volteo a ver a Haruka. Y no pudo evitar notar el miedo que se veia en los ojos de guapa mujer.

Y fue entonces cuando un dolor, de muy adentro del pecho de Michiru se hizo notar y ella se llevo su mano al pecho instintivamente. Sus safiros nunca se alejaron de objeto de su afeccion, ella se preguntaba si era incluso possible sentir tan grandes emociones por otra persona, aunque todavia no se ayan conocido… realmente ella ama a la Haruka del presente?

'_Amo a Haruka de mi vida pasada, pero podre amar a esta mujer fria en la que se a convertido?' _Se pregunto a ella misma, buscando muy dentro de los ojos de su futura compañera.

"Si" El ruido de la gente se robo su susurro de afirmacion.

'Porque la Haruka que conosco, ella esta escondida, esta ahi. Y si tengo la fueza nesesaria para ayudarla, talvez podramos construir un nuevo amor en esta era, Juntas.'

_=()=()=()=_

_Vision/ _

_Miro para atras aterrorisada mintras los edificios junto a ella eran derrumados y echos ruinas, solo para ser arrastradospor la fuerza del viento que emanaba de un vortex detras de ella. El calor la sofocaba, cerrando sus pulmones mientras el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Aun asi la silueta de Neptune brillaba en la distancia, ella era incapas de parar el acercamineto del silencio._

_/Vision_

Haruka suspiro y rechino sus dientes de enojo mientras sacaba las imagenes del silencio que habian entrado en su mente. Forzando a su destino y a su futura compañera a salir de ella, se doblo como para la pocicion de salida, aun lo calido de la pista que era calentada por los rayos del medio dia, no pudo hacer nada para tranquilizarla.

El disparo sono a su derecha. Salio a una incalculable velocidad como el mismo viento empujara sus preocupaciones y miedos de su mente. La linea de meta estaba frente a ella, ese era su unico objetivo en su vida mundanal. Sus ojos sin ver, sus oidos sin escuchar, su mente sin pensamintos, las pierans y los brazos de Haruka se mueven opuestos a cada uno en esperanzas de escapar del mundo mortal.

Todo fue muy rapido, la cinta se rompio en su pecho y el roar de la gente llena sus oidos. Era forzada a regresar a la realidad. Ganar la carrera habia sido una briza, apesar del viento que trataba de mantenerla atras. Alguna cosas, incluso su elemento, no podia decidir por ella.

Haruka recive las felicitaciones sin mucho afan, escucha su nombre desde el podio y siente como su arrogante sonrisa se apodera de su cara. Por lo menos su mascara era tan confiable como la velocidad con la que corria de ella misma. Paso sus largos dedos por su dorada cabellera.

"Tenoh Haruka!"

La rubia alta volteo al oir su nombre, la voz que la llamava era ligeramnete familiar. Haruka reconoce a Elza inmediatamente. La peliroja parece inperturbada por la derrota, como si tragera algo entre manos. La mirada de Haruka no aniba mucho para que su rival digera lo que queria.

"Ahi alguien que me gustaria presentarte." Empezo, no notando como Haruka volteva los ojos, asumiendo que hiba a ser presentada a otra fan enamorada de ella por su popularidad. "Michiru, Ven!" Grita finalmente Elza.

Aunque expression confidente no cambia, Haruka pasa su saliva audiblente, su respiracion se queda en su garganta, su corazon late rapidamente dentro de su pecho. El sonido del viento que habia estado llenando sus oidos por semanas, finalmente cesa. Un bendito silencio viene acompañado de una pequeña mujer de belleza incomparable, ella se mueve fluidamente por la multitud con una gracia inerte y sofisticada. El cabello como oceano de la mujer a la altura de su hombro y uno ojos safiro profundos se combirtieron en algo que Haruka no podia ignorar. En cualquier vida.

'_Es ella, No?' Me encontro.' _Haruka comenso a pensar y derrepente, la imagen del silencio, siempre una parte de su mente, ya no eran imagenes de una pesadilla. Ahora, era un futuro Tokio, brillante, como si estubiera protegido por dos sugetos muy poderosos. Por Neptune y por ella misma como Uranus.

Derrepente Haruka tiene un incontrolable e inexplicable deseo de tomar a esa mujer entre sus brazos, mientras apenas nota a Elza que sigue hablando. Sus ojos avellana hacen contacto con los safiros de la otra chica, y la rubia descubre que son tan profundos como el mismo oceano, Haruka se siente pequeña e insignificante ante ellos. No es lo suficientemente buena para esta mujer. La imagen de la bella chica le recuerdan de una tragedia ya olvidada, asi como la admiracion y el aprecio de la mujer enfrente de ella se convierte en un a espiral de confucion y desconfianza.

"Ella es Michiru Kaioh. Es extremadamente inteligente y una brillante pintora, y esta interesada en conocerte." Elza dice ligeramente, la intense quimica entre las dos no pasa desapercivida.

'_Michiru? Pero que ese no era el nombre de –'_ Haruka penso para ella, solo para ser interrumpida por la aguanet.

"No sudaste ni un poco." Dijo Michiru, su voz musica para los oidos de la otra mujer. "Creo que te estuviste retrayendo, no?"

Haruka pasa saliva, manteniendo su mascara perfectamente mientras trata de responder, no queriendo que su propia voz arruine la musical voz de Michiru. Era una voz familiar, una que le recordaba calides y acercamiento, de una amante del pasado. Haruka conecta los nombres, frunce el ceño por la coincidencia de que su amor del pasado y esta nueva chica tengan el mismo nombre. Pero esta Michiru es penosa y se veia ligeramente nerviosa, haciendo que Haruka se sintiera extraña, como si la conversacion debiera ser mas natural entre ellas, incluso mas pasional. Pero sentia un ligero descontento con la mujer que tenia enfrente, o era con ella misma?

El sudor que Haruko no tubo en la pista ahora le cubre la frente, sintiendose insegura de si misma. Tenia que contestarle a esta chica. "Ha que te refieres?" su respuesta era fria y esquivante.

Los ojos de Michiru se estrecharon de desconfianza, su tono de voz bajo, como si digera un secreto. "Tu puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla, No?".

Esa voz, llena de seriedad, con un toque de rudesa, que Haruka reconocio inmediatamente. Era la voz de Neptune. El viento una vez mas resoplo en los oidos de Haruka y la rubia imagino el olor del ollin y el concreto rompiendose, el calor del silencio que la rodeaba la sofocaba. Una imagen entro a su cabeza sin previo aviso y Haruka imagino el olor de la piel quemandose y una armada de soldados humanos y un monstro mitico que dirigia la destruccion hacia un lugar desconocido…

Haruka desbanecio el pensamiento, la intensidad amenazaba con abrumarla. Envez de eso, se enfoco en la mujer enfrente de ella. Esta Neptune disfrasada intentaba tomarla, llevarsela de su destino, que eran los deportes de motor, para llevarla a una espiral de dolor, destruccion y soledad, como la tubo en su vida pasada.

No habia ninguna duda en la mente de Haruka, justo como lo fue en su previa exixtencia, esta Michiru era Neptune. Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda mientras ella trataba de sostener su arrogante sonrisa.

Haruka hizo una mueca, pretendiendo que no entendia el mensaje de su proxima hacer compañera. "Eres extraña, y dime que quieres de mi?" Vio como la joven que tenia enfrete noto la dureza de su voz, pero el brillo de sus ojos de safiro parecia esperar una respuesta en ese tono.

Michiru apreto su cuaderno de dibujo. "Me gustaria que fueras modelo para una de mis pinturas" Sus palabras eran seguidas mientras usaba su expression arrogante para esconder su preocupacion y ansiedad. Sus altas expectativas de este encuentro se empezaban a derrumbar mientras Haruka seguia ignorando su destino con cada palabra que desia, las cuales parecian seguras y firmes.

"Paso" Dijo Haruka con indiferencia, casi asombrada por su abilidad de rechazarla aun estando tan cerca de ella, casi imposible de resistirla. El viento, inexistente para aquellos que la rodeaban, la envolvia salvajemente mientras ella le daba la espalda a su destino. Una vez mas ignoro el mensaje de su elemento. "Es que no me gustan esas cosas."

Ignorando el dolor que amenasaba con consumirla, Haruka cerro los ojos mientras volteava, incapaz de ver la mirada de dolor de Michiru. Alejandose con sancadas muy largas, casi como si quisiera correr. Ella sabia que si hubiera volteado a ver esos hermosos safiros encontraria un dolor muy grande causado por ella, y hubiera sucumbido y corrido hacia los brazos de la que nesesitaba su ayuda, ella que la nesesitaba a su lado. Pero tambien le causaria dolor…

No. Haruka nunca seria su compañera, no escogeria el dolor y la angustia que asociaba con la imagen de Neptune, incluso si eso significaba ahogar el amor que pareciera Michiru sentia por ella. Incluso el amor que ella tambien sentia por esa mujer, si tan solo pudiera recordar…

'_Recordar que?' _Se dijo Haruka. Sacando todos esos pensamientos de su mente, recuerdos que amenasaban con resurgir, finalmente se decidio a dejarlo todo atras.

En esta vida no era su destino jugar ese papel. Ella no dejaria su confortable melancolia apatica, no queria expresar nada que no fuera lo que ella sabia. Ella era incapaz de ser lo que Neptune o incluso Michiru nesesitaban, y ella lo sabia, e incluso si ella lo intentara, incluso si algunas cosas fueran ocultas para ella, ella sentia que su destino cualquiera que ese fuera, seria igual de terrible como lo fue en su vida pasada, una existencia inutil.

=()=()=()=

Con toda su conpostura exterior, el corazon de Michiru palpitaba rapidamente, su sangre recorria sucuerpo salvajemente, sus dedos temblaban. El dolor del rechazo era demasiado para ella. Mientras ovserbaba a su proxima a ser compañera marcharse casualmente, sentia la urgensia de correr tras ella y arrojarse hacia sus fuertes hombros, rogandole que regresara a ella, que lo pensara de nuevo, que recordara.

Los ojos de safiro de Michiru se encogieron. Haruka sabia quien era ella. Ella lo sintio, sintio la reaccion inicila de la rubia, la sorpresa y el añoramiento, lo pudo ver en sus ojos. Solo por una fraccion de segundo, Michiru sintio a Haruka, no la fria y amargada mujer que tenia la mascara de su amor del pasado, sino la mujer de quien se habia enamorado, la mujer enterrada en ese exterior tan duro.

Solo que, el brillo de los ojos de Haruka se desintegro en cuanto ella mensiono el viento, en cuanto menciono el deber, y Michiru se dio cuneta que Haruka le temia a su destino y a su deber.

La aguanet fruncio el ceño. No creia que su amante del pasado entendiera la diferencia entre las dos. Y llego a la conclucion de que la mente de Uranus, en esos ochocientos años, asocio al deber y el destino con dolor y soledad. Ella a de haver sentido que el deber trajo la destruccion hacia el reino de la Luna, que le arrebato todo lo que ella mas queria, y que ese destino fue lo que hizo que vivir sin su compañera fuera tan dificil. La rubia inmediatamente intento ocultar su reaccion inicial hacia Michiru, encerrandola tras barreras fortificadas que ella misma construyo hace tiempo.

Ella la habia ahuyentado.

Una suave mano en su hombro la trajo a la realidad. "No dejes que te afecte." Elza dijo con una sonrisa conspiradora. "Nisiquiera yo he tenido la oportunidad de hablar tanto con ella como tu lo acabas de hacer. Por lo que he oido, ella siempre es asi de arrogante."

Una sonrisa toco los labios de Michiru. "Almenos _algunas_ cosas nunca cambian." Susurro.

Una semilla de esperanza nacio en el pecho de la pequeña mujer, expulsando la desepcion y el dolor que se encontraban en el. Llenandose se su poderosa intuicion, Michiru creia que Haruka queria su ayuda, _nesesitaba_ su ayuda para regresar a ser la mujer que fue una vez en el Milenio de Plata. Despues de todo, era sienrto que la arrogancia de Haruka era un paralelo directo de la persona que fue en su vida pasada, y aunque aya sido por solo un momento, Michiru sintio la verdadera persona de Haruka, no habia ninguna duda que el resto de su temerosa personailidad estaba ahi tambien, escondida detras de copas de barreras que la misma Haruka habia construido.

Todo lo que tenia que hacer era encontrar la forma de derribarlas y liberar a Haruka de su confinamiento, y despues, ayudarla a entender que el destino y el deber no era lo que ella pensaba.

"_Asi que si ella se me acerco en esta vida, eso significa que la verdadera personalidad de Haruka sigue ahi, encerrada en lo mas profundo de su alma, cierto?" _Las palabras llenas de esperanza de Michiru hacen eco en su cabeza, y ahora tenia evidencia adicional para provar su teoria.

"Disculpa Michiru, dijiste algo?" Pregunto Elza, mirando a su amiga con preocupacion.

Michiru miro arriba, dandose cuenta que hablo en voz alta. "Oh, no, nada, Vamos Elza, te debo un almuerzo." Una sonrisa brillante se planto en su cara, Michiru dirigio a su acompañanate en direccion opuesta a la que su proxima hacer compañera se fue.

=()=()=()=()=

Prev capitulo 9:

El murmullo de la gente se detubo al oir un brillante violin. El centro de atencion se dirigio al ecenario, en donde se encontraba una joven hermosa de cabello acua. Resplandeciente en su vestido marfil, la gracia de sus dedos recorrian el violin con gentileza.

Era una musica que Haruka no escuchaba mientras su respiracion se quedo en garganta. Se encontraba enmedio de una intense emocion y urgencia de correr hacia y de la mujer de ojos safiros. El destino determino que se encontraran otravez. El destino le habia dado otra oportunidad de aceptar a esta mujer que la nesesitava desesperadamente.

El destino se inmiscuia en asuntos en los que Haruka no queria tener parte.

La elegante mujer estaba parada en el esenario como si ella fuera la unica mujer en el yate. Su precensia comandaba respeto y sus calculados movimientos hablaban con madurez. Aunque ella no hacia contacto visual con su audiencia, Haruka entendia que su proxima hacer compañera sabia que ella se encontraba entre la multitud. Ella vendria pronto por ella. Pronto.

=()=()=()=

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por su apoyo, espero poder actualizar pronto, solo faltan dos mas.

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografia, no es falta de respeto, solo es falta de un teclado con acentos y un word en español.


	10. La historia se repite

Que onda! trate de no tardarme mucho en subir este cap, para que no se pierda el hilo!

Gracias por seguir con migo

=()=()=

Michiru flotaba en su espalda, el agua jugueteaba suavemente con sus mejillas y cara. Siempre en sitonia con su elemento, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, podia sentir la soledad que la rodeaba en la picina techada. El mas minimo movimiento de sus pies la propulsaba hacia atras, y aunque su pecho subia y bajaba por su respiracion, no se notaba el movimiento en la superficie del agua. Ella era parte del elemento que la embolvia, ella era como una molecula de la que estaba compuesta el agua.

Calma… eso seria si no fuera por la cantidad de emociones y enojo que colmaba su mente, era tal la intensidad que bien podria desatar un tsunami atraves de la calma que Michiru demostraba.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se encontro con Haruka por primera vez en la pista de la escuela, una semana desde que su proxima a ser compañera la rechazo. En esos siete dias, sus altas espectativas de encontrar a la alta rubia han decaido por el estres de la escuela, resitales de violin, y algunas peleas con los monstrous, la frecuencia y la intensidad de ellos parece ir en aumento.

Sus esperanzas de volver a encontrar a su frio y estoico cascaron de amante que fue años atras se habian ido a lo mas profundo de su mente. Mientras, en la contraparte de su mente las imagenes del Silencio continuaban, robandose su fuerza y su aliento, mientras enormes olas congelantes amenazaban con destruir su futuro…

El silencioso sonido del cellular de Michiru se filtra atravez del agua y llega a sus oidos. Su primer pensamiento fue ignorarlo y seguir en su tan deseada soledad, pero su intuicion la obligo a contestar. Ella sabia que la llamada seria importante. Con fluida velocidad y agilidad, el pequeño cuerpo de Michiru se deslizo por el agua, y con la gracia de una ninfa marina, salio de su elemento para sentarse elegantemente en la orilla de la picina.

Notando que la llamada era de su agente sus altas espectativas calleron. "Habla Michiru." Dijo cortantemente. Aparentemente su intuicion habia estado extrañamente equibocada. La ultima cosa que queria era tener que dar otro concierto en su estado exhausto y ocupado.

Mientras su ancioso gerente le decia la propuesta, ella rapidamente le corto la conversacion. "Paso" Dijo ella. Levanto una ceja, al dares cuenta que en esta vida habia adoptado los manerismos de Haruka tan rapido como en su vida pasada.

"Pero Michiru-san, este es el tercer concierto que rechasas en la semana! Debes de pensar en tu carrera, tus fans esperan por ti!" El hombre del otro lado de la linea casi rogandole.

'_Carrera' _Michiru penso. A diferencia de Haruka, ella a puesto su futuro en espera para abrazar su pasado. La chica de ojos safiro suspiro y movio algunos mechones humedos al otro lado de su cuello. No podia negar que extrañaba tocar su musica enfrente de la gente…

Su gerente tiene las esperanzas de convencerla. "Simplemente tienes que acudir a este concierto. Un crusero formal de medianoche para el veneficio de una u otra caridad local. Pero Habra comida cinco estrellas, y por lo que tengo entendido tambien habra_ muchas_ celebridades."

Michiru volteo sus ojos, como si fuera esa clase de chica. Despues de tres años con su gerente, ella esperaba mas de el. Se preparaba para interrumpirlo y rechazar la oferta mientras el enlistaba los nombres de las personas que irian.

"Escucha," Dijo Michiru, pero se detuvo al oir un nombre conocido. "Espera, que fue lo que acabas de decir?" Pregunto con aguda curiosidad.

Su agente salto, se oia emocion en su voz. "Devia de haberme imaginado que estabas interesada en el! Haruka Tenoh, el y sus patrocinadores estaran ahi para promover-"

"Ire, espero ver mi limosina a las seis en punto." Dijo Michiru cortantemente, y sin ninguna otra palabra termino la llamada abruptamente. Dejo su cellular en la orilla de la picina antes de regresar al los brazos del agua que la agurdaban. Se sumergio para evitar oir el sonido de su telefono, no habia duda que era su agente que queria arreglar algunos detalles que a ella no le importaban.

Finalmente segura de que ya no la molestarian, salio a la superficie. Regreso a su estado anterior, flotando en su espalda, sus ojos veian el monotono techo encima de ella.

'_Esta noche nuestros caminos se encontraran de nuevo.'_

Michiru pronto se encontro en los adentros de su corazon buscando la esperanza que habian tenido antes del primer encuentro con Haruka. Su mayor esperanza era ayudar a Haruka de alguna manera a entender que el destino y el deber no eran lo mismo, y que ellos ya no le trairian mas dolor, esperaba que la atormenteda mujer dejara caer la defensa impenetrable que la debastada Uranus habia construido a su alrrededor ochocientos años atras, ella estaba segura que su despreocupada personalidad seguia ahi. Su mente comenzo a trabajar pensando en una forma de asercarse a esta mujer tan volatil. Como podria convencerla de que ella no era alguien a quien temer.

Mientras flotaba sin direccion, Michiru se dio cuenta que tenia que saber como Haruka lidiaba con el estres si queria salir victoriosa de esta. Ella ciertamente ya sabia como no debia actuar con la amargada, y esquivante mujer.

Michiru tenia bastantes recuerdos de la interaccion que tenia con la despreocupada Haruka de su vida pasada, pero como acercarsele si estaba amargada y encerrada en si misma?. Se preguntaba si ella y Haruka nunca tubieron un malentendido, o incluso una pelea surante su vida pasada. Ciertamente debia de haver una, pero como habia lideado con una temerosa y retraida Haruka?

De alguna manera, Michiru sentia que ya habia pasado por algo asi…

Recuerdo/

_Pluto sonreia maliciosamente mientras dirigia a sus compañeras, las senshis exteriors, por las halcobas de las senshis de adentro, en el Palacio de la Luna._

"_No veo que es lo divertido Pluto." Murmuro Uranus "tu tambien seras niñera con nosotras."_

"_Ara?" Neptune dijo en tono burlon, levantando una ceja, mientras recordaba a Haruka coqueteando con la Princesa Serenity el primer dia que conocio a la mujer de ojos avellana. "Lo ultimo que yo recuerdo, es que estabas enamorando a nuestra joven Princesa."_

_Uranus solo hizo un sonido en su defensa, dejando que los tacones de sus botas rezonaran por los pasillos. La tension entre Neptune y ella en estas ultimas semanas a estado a punto de estallar. Su ritual de coqueteo a alcansado el punto de no regreso y casi se a convertido en su unico medio de comunicacion. Uranus no sabia que habia causado el cambio, ella solo sabia que algo se tenia que hacer al respecto, y pronto._

_Michiru miro a su compañera con recelo, alimentando su hira, mientras trataba de concetrarse en la tarea que tenian que realizar. Por mucho aunque sus propios pensamietos hacia su compañera y su indefinida relacion la consumieran, por el momento tenian un deber hacia la Princesa de la Luna._

_Hacia meses desde la ultima ves que vieron a las senshis internas e incluso a la Princesa. El duro regimen de las senshis exteriores las an mantenido aisladas de sus jovenes contrapartes, y aunque cada grupo de senshis guarda cierta cantidad de respeto hacia el otro, no habia suficiente tiempo para hacer amistad, menos para cualquier tipo de informacion. La senshis de adentro no sabian del reciente nacimiento de la senshi de Saturn, y que la pequeña que tenia el poder de destruir el sistema solar vivia entre ellas desde hace meses. La senshi del oceano sospechaba que las chicas no se sentian muy comodas al dejar a la Princesa en manos de ella aunque sea por un solo dia, mientras ellas hiban a entrenar en otro lugar_

_Pluto se detubo abrutamente, Sus dos aliadas tras ella casi chocan entre si, mientras ella toca una puerta con fuerza. El sonido de pasos emocionados se escuchaba y la puerta se abria rapidamente, seguido por la melodiosa voz de la Princesa de la Luna."Pluto! Neptune! Uranus! Sera muy divertido pasar mi dia con ustedes!"_

_La tres se inclinaros educadamente ante Serenity II, sintiendose un poco raras ante el gran entusiasmo de la joven. Su pureza y naturalida eran de alguna forma ajenas a sus costumbres._

_Pluto coloco sus manos en los hombros de sus aliadas animandolas y empujandolas ligeramente hacia la habitacion de la Joven Serenity. "Lo lamento Princesa, pero tengo deberes en la Puerta del Tiempo que debo atender primero. Porfavor hacepte mis mas cinceras disculpas."_

_La Princesa no noto la mirada fria que Uranus y Neptune le dieron a su amiga peliverde, mientras su sonrisa retadora se encontraba con la mirada de pregunta de Pluto. "La aceptare solo si dejas de dirigirte a mi de esa manera tan formal." Dijo ella con valentia._

_La guardiana del Tiempo sonrio geniunamente. "Eres igual a tu madre, Serenity-chan." La joven rubia se inclino con orgullo ante el complido de Pluto. "Regresare en cuanto pueda."_

_La chica de ojos granate se dirigio a la hija de la Reina con gran amabilidad antes de voltear a ver a sus dos aliadas. "Quien sabe, talvez ustedes dos puedan aprender algo importante hoy." Dijo enigmaticamente._

_Pluto sonrio ante el ovio estres que causaba y de la nada dejo a Uranus y Neptune, dandose la vuelta y retirandose. Y aunque seria una muy dolorosa leccion, cada una de ellas aprenderia algo importante ese dia y aunque no sabian que era, no le pertenecia a Pluto interferir_

_=()=()=()=_

_Uranus maldijo mientras se golpeaba las rodillas con la orilla de la mesa de te. Hacia tiempo se dio por vencida en eso de tomar te de una taza tan delicada, Las risillas que recivia de Serenity y Neptune de su pobre elegancia eran demaciado._

"_Malditafiestadete" Murmuro. Quien a oido de una senshi en una ceremonia de te, de cualquier manera? Miro los muy decorados sandwiches con desden._

"_Uranus dijiste algo?" Los ojos de safiro se cruzaron con tormentosos grices y Neptune apenas podia contener su risa. La fiesta de te con la Princesa y Haruka no tenian precio. Pluto se estaba perdiendo de un gran show._

_La senshi del viento miro a su compañera trato de lucir enojada, pero sabia que ella era incapaz de sentir tal emocion por la otra mujer. Asi que solo miro a lo lejos, solo para encontrarse con los grandes y brillantes ojos azules de la Princesa._

_El corazon de Uranus se detubo un segundo. Luego entro a territorio conocido dejando se su boca hablara por ella. Sus ojos se suavizaron y bajo su voz, no notando que estaba coqueteando sin ninguna verguenza mientras dejaba salir su encanto. Sus mechones rubios enmarcaban su rostro de una manera atractiva mientras colocaba su codo en la mesa y acomodaba su barbilla en su mano, sus ojos solo miraban a la princesa. "Dime Serenity, no crees tu que Neptune esta siendo un poco ruda? _Tu _no me tratarias tan mal, o si?"_

_El interior de Neptune se retorcio, sus ojos safiro se encogian mientras miraba a su compañera adulando a Serenity, su cabeza en sus manos, sus ojos distantes, su expression completamente relajada. Uranus habia sido capturada por la belleza de la joven heredera de la Luna. _' Esto esta mal. Se supone que ella solo debe de verse asi cuando habla con migo' _La senshi del Oceano ya habia visto a Haruka coquetear con otras chicas antes, pasaba casi todos los dias, pero la intensidad en los ojos avellana de su compañera en ese momento asustaron a Neptune._

'Solo a mi' _Se repetia_

_No sintiendo la molestia interior de Neptune, la joven Princesa sonrio, entendia que su vieja amiga solo la estaba jugando con ella y Uranus encontro una sonrisa que se esparcia por toda su cara. La Uraniana siempre habia sido atraida por su Princesa, era dificil no serlo, la joven mujer irradiaba belleza. Pero al observar sus ojos azules, Uranus rapidamente vio que la atraccion que sentia por Serenity era solo fisica, no mental, tampoco era una atraccion romantica en lo mas minimo._

_Finalmente, comprendio. Lo que sentia por ella era similitud._

_En Serenity, la senshi del viento veia su propio objeto de afeccion. Ella veia a Michiru, Ella veia a Neptune. En serenity veia una gran belleza, una tierna ingenuidad, e incluso, una gracia escondida que esperaba que la joven rubia madurara. Y Uranus se dio cuento que lo que mas queria era proteger la inocensia de su Princesa que le recordaba tanto a la de su compañera._

_La revelacion golpeo a la voluble mujer y su mente le contesto a su corazon. Despues de tres años de estar junto a su compañera, todo ese coqueteo, esos acercamientos, las profundas emociones que sentia por la otra mujer, ella porfin entendio el _porque_, ella amaba a su compañera profundamente. Aunque su propia alma ya lo sabia, se mente sumbaba con la nueva informacion._

_La senshi del viento se dio cuenta muy terde de lo sonrrojado de sus mejillas, y aunque estaba pensando en Neptune, estaba viendo a Serenity._

"_Uranus estas bien?" La chica rubia pregunto con gran preocupacion. "Esta roja, tienes calentura?"_

"_Calentura?" Dijo Neptune, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su voz._

_La senshi del oceano escondio la irritacion que cresia mientras su compañera se negaba a verla a los ojos. Ella sabia muy bien que su relacion con Uranus no estaba definida, una amistad que rayaba en algo mas. Pero Uranus no tenia una real obligacion para con ella. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, sin importaba cuanta objecion hubiera en el corazon de la Neptuniana._

_Se pinto una sonrisa en el rostro e hizo lo possible por sostenerla. "Ella esta bien, Serenity-chan, no le pongas atencion a la mirada idiota."_

_Uranus hizo una mueca. La voz de su compañera era ligera y burlona, pero pudo detectar un poco de enojo que ella habia causado. Finalmente miro los congelados safiros de Neptune, sintiendose como venado encerrado. Ella no nesesitaba el sentido de intuicion de su compañera para detectar los celos._

'Porque celos?, solo somos compañeras, nada mas.'_Uranus se dijo a si misma. Apesar de las constantes insinuaciones entre ellas, su coqueteo era solo un juego, cierto? Seguramente Neptune no lo concidera otra cosa. Aun en todo ese acercamiento, la mujer de cabello acua no ha sugerido otra cosa que no sea amistad._

'Pero tampoco yo lo he echo' _Descubrio Uranus._

_Serenity se sonrio, por la ovia tension que cresia entre las dos senshis exteriors. "No digas eso, Neptune! Despues de todo, Uranus y tu son como Endimio y yo, no lo crees?"_

_Un dolorozo silencio lleno la habitacion, aunque la Princesa no noto lo frio del ambiente. Neptune y Uranus descubrieron que no se podian mirar a los ojos, ambas se quedaron sin palabras. Como es possible que la princesa sugiera que los sentimientos que ellas sentia la una por la otra eran iguales al, ya muy bien conocido, amor que sentia Endimion por Serenity?._

_La joven Serenity suspiro, sorprendida por la hora. "Estoy tarde para mi leccion!"_

_De un salto, la olvidadisa Princesa se paro de su aciento, derramando su te en el proceso mientras se disculpaba. Abrazo rapidamente a sus amigas y les agradecio con una genuina sonrisa._

"_Nos veremos despues de mi leccion?" Pregunto con esperanzas_

_Las senshis exteriores asintieron tentativamente y la no muy agraciada rubia corrio hacia su tortura, dejando al par en un muy incomodo silencio._

"_Esa pequeña tonta." Dijo Neptune para romper el silencio e intentando romper la tension, aunque noto que su voz estaba un poco aguda. Se preguntaba porque Uranus todavia no se defendia, no era de su atrevida amiga el quedarse callada por tal acusacion._

_La rubia alta paso saliva audiblemente, sintiendo los ojos de Neptune en ella. Su compañera estaba molesta y ella era la causa. Uranus esperaba que la Neptuniana solo estubiera molesta por su desvergonzado coqueteo sobre la Princesa y no por la sugerencia de Serenity de que ellas dos tenian una relacion romantica._

"_Lo lamento." Dijo Uranus, no muy dentro de su caracter, una vez mas sumiendo la admosfera en lo incomodo._

"_Porque?" Pregunto Neptune retoricamente, aunque su voz era acusadora._

_Uranus fruncio el ceño, sabiendo que no estaba tratando de complaserla , su compañera actuaba a la defensiva. "Por coquetear con ella!"_

"_Ara!" Parpadeo Neptune, encontrandose perdida. Ella esperaba que su compañera se defendiera, no que se _disculpara_. No era de Uranus el sentirse aprovada por alguien, incluso por ella. "Es tu naturaleza ser una egolatra coqueteadora, oh no?"_

_Uranus abrio la boca, esperando provarle a Neptune lo contrario, nesesitando decirle como se siente, nesesitando aclarar el terrible mal entendido que ella causo. Estaba apunto de revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos._

"_No es asi, es solo que… quiero protegerla por alguna razon."Ladro Uranus._

_Algo dentro de Neptune rebento, Su normalemte calmado y pasiente temperamento, sucumbio ante la repentina frustracion, los celos que sentia la comsumian muy facilmente. "Y ami que me debe de importar lo que sientas por ella?"_

_Neptune se dio cuenta del veneno en su voz y se soprendio. Ella no queria que sonara tan rudo, pero descubrio que no podia detenerse. Años de estar conteniendo sus sentimientos hacia su compañera culminaron, y su boca continuo mientras su cerebro trataba de alcanzarla. "A ti te gustaria acostarte con todas las mujeres que se te crucen enfrente, incluso la princesa! No? Con todas exepto con migo!"_

_Ambas se quedaron frias al escuchar esas palabras tan fuertes que Neptune dijo. Un rubor toco las mejillas de la mujer de cabello acua, pero era superado por el que dominaba a Uranus. La mente de la senshi del Vineto daba vueltas. Detectaba resentimiento de su compañera? Mas celos? Estaba la remilgosa y recatada Neptune molesta porque ella no hacia nada por llevarsela a la cama? _Ridiculo! Neptune nunca…'

_Frios ojos safiro la miraban y Uranus sabia que tenia que darle una respuesta. Ella añoraba tener a Michiru esntre sus brazos, y decirle que la unica mujer que quiere en su cama, es a ella, pero como reaccionaria ella, es eso lo que realmente quiere escuchar?_

'_Talvez lo sea. Talvez en estos tres años de coquetos no eran realmente un juego…' Pero como saberlo?_

_Uranus apreto su puño con fuerza. "No es acerca de Serenity, Neptune, es acerca de-"_

_Neptune no la queria escuchar y la interrumpio, las dos hablaban al mismo tiempo. "No pienses que_ te estoy _ detenindo Uranus, porque la ultima vez que revice, no habia nada mas que _amistad _entre tu y yo. Oh me equivoco?_

_La boca de Uranus se cerro de un golpe, los ojos de Neptune la penetraban, tentandola, suplicandole que le demostrara lo contrario asi como ella queria hacerlo… en esa atmosfera confrontacional, la tension era demasiada, Uranus sucumbio ante la precion, sus deseos de abriele su corazon su compañera ya estaban olvidados. Neptune queria una respuesta sincera o la estaba alejando de ella?_

"_Olvidalo!" Dijo Uranus, todos los pensamientos de como explicarle a su compañera sus verdaderos sentimientos se los habia llevado el viento en el cual ella añoraba correr. "Solo olvida que todo esto paso."_

_Los ojos tormentosos de la senshi del Viento retaban a Neptune a pensar lo contrario. La conversacion se habia terminado. Se acabo. Para nunca ser traida de regreso. Incapas de leer las intenciones de su compañera, Uranus se dio la media vuelta y salio de la habitacion, asotando la pesada puerta detras de ella, parandose en su pocision fuera de la alcoba de la princesa Serenity._

_Las piernas de Neptune temblaban, maldiciendose a si misma por alejar a su compañera en su frustracion, dandose cuenta muy tarde del error que habia cometido, finalmente entendiendo que habia interrumpido algo terriblemente importante._

'_Que he echo?'_

/Recuerdo

Michiru se estaba ahogando.

Literalmente su cuerpo estaba completamente sumergido, su elemento igual de molesto como ella. Finalmente regreso a la realidad, rompio la superficie del agua y coloco sus brazos en la orilla de la picina. Ella habia aprendido eso, en su pasado, ella habia arruinado lo que de seguro era la confecion de Uranus. Lo habia arruinado como resultado de sus celos e impaciente urgencia. Incluso sabiendo que su compañera era apta para correr de las confrontaciones y que no le gustaba ser puesta en el centro, ella habia intentado conseguir una respuesta, una respuesta que podria haber sido lo que ambas querian.

Casi rie de la ironia mientras mueve un mechon humedo de sus ojos. Muy vagamente, Michiru recuerda haberse molestado ese dia por nada, porque poco despues, se confesaron su amor la una a la otra. No mucho despues de esa pelea. Haruka le aclaro sus sentiemientos por Serenity, y una vez que supo que Haruka comparaba la belleza de Serenity con la de ell, y que la Princesa solo habia servido para que Haruka entendiera el amor que sentia por Michiru, la acuanet se sintio un poco tonta.

Y aun se sentia, ocho cinetos años despues.

Michiru salio de la picina, goats de agua recorrian su cuerpo. Ahora estaba equipada con el conociemiento de lo que haria que Haruka se alejara de ella. Despues de esa revelacion, sabia mejor como lidear con una voluble Haruka. Si ella intentaba no llegar muy agrasiva o esquinar a Haruka, lo mas probable es que Haruka no huya de ella.

Si tan solo pudiera controlar sus propias emociones.

'_Pluto tenia razon'_ Michiru se dio cuenta con una sonrisa. _Habia_ aprendido algo importante ese dia. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta ocho cientos años atras, despues de echo!

Y aun asi la pregunta seguia al aire, aprenderia de sus errores del pasado, o la historia se repetiria de nuevo?

=()=()=()=

El colla del tuxedo de Haruka le causaba comezon, mientras trataba de encontrar acomodo en la mesa del yate, meneando una bebida alcoholica de color naranja. Algunas veces ser famoso le servia de algo. Si supieran que es menor de edad o aun peor mujer, ella no tendria ni la mitad de lo que habia logrado en su corta vida.

'_No es que signifique algo de cualquier forma' _Su negatividad le recordo.

El murmuyo detras de ella se podia escuchar, mientras una hermosa melodia de violin capto su atencion. La luz de ecenario se encendio e iluminaba a una elegante, joven, mujer de cabello acua. Resplendecia en su vestido de marfil, sus agiles dedos vailaban por las cuerdas del violin con mucha delicadeza.

Era musica que Haruka jamas habia escuchado, mientras su respiracion se quedaba en su garganta. Encerrada entre intensas emociones, la urgencia de correr hacia y de la mujer de ojos de safiro la hacia enojar. El destino habia determinado que se encontraran de nuevo. El destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad de aceptar a esta mujer que la nesesitava desesperadamente.

El destino se entrometia en asuntos en los que Haruka no queria tener parte.

La delicada mujer estaba parada en el ecenario como si fuera la unica persona en el yate. Su precencia tan segura demandaba respeto, y sus calculados movimientos hablaban de maderaza. Aunque no hizo contacto ocular con su cautivada audiencia, Haruka supo que su proxima a ser compa, Haruka supo que su proxima a ser compañera, sabia que ella estaba entre el publico. Ella vendria pronto.

"Esa chica es Kaioh Michiru."

"No parece una chica de Preparatoria. Deve ser muy popular en su escuela."

Haruka detecto la conversacion detras de ella y tomo su bebida intentando ignorar la rudeza de las personas. Miro un piano vacio en el ecenario y añoro ir a el. La rubia fruncio el ceño. No a tocado las teclas de un piano en años… era el piano la que la llamaba, o la exasperante musica de Michiru que hablaba con su alma?

_Recuerdo/_

_Su llada para despertarse llego a ella en unas lentas, y melahancolicas notas que provenian de un violin. Haruka respiro suavemente y se volteo un poco atontada, seguia en el espacio entre sueño y realidad. Tomo la cobija junto a ella, y lo que encontro fue vacio en donde espera encontrar a su amada._

"_Michiru" Susurro. Sentandose, luchando contra el sueño que tenia._

_El llamado del instrumento de su compañera era mas fuerte. '_Me esta llamando' _penso Haruka._

_Reajustando sus boxers y su camiseta, Haruka camino atraves del piso de piedra de su habitacion y salio hacia el balcon. De puntitas pasa por el piano, y paso sus dedos por la suave superficie de este, recordando su confecion hacia Michiru, no hace mucho. La luz del amanecer pintaba la superficien de la luna de un color gris, mientras la fria briza chocaba contra su calida piel. La ligera neblina era humeda y fria mientras seguia la musica que era dejada por su amada._

_Cuando finalmente Haruka la encontro, tubo que detenerse ante la belleza de Michiru. Solo traia puesta una de las camisas de manga larga de Haruka, la mujer de cabello acua le estaba dando la espalda, sus ojos safiro estaban cerrados mientras encaraba las montañas en la distancia, la neblina rodaba de sus cuspides, mientras Michiru continuaba su sonata. Haruka la observaba como en trance_

_El sol trataba de penetrar la neblina mientras se levantaba en la lejania, mientras Haruka salia del trance, el viento le ayudaba a seguir indetectable, se acerco a Michiru por detras y gentilmente coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pequeña mujer._

_Los safiros de Michiru se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo salto ligeramente de sorpresa, pero su musica nunca fallo. "Haruka que-" apenas logro decir_

_Haruka sonrio, acercado un poco mas a su amada hacia ella. "Tu dime, _tu _fuiste la que me llamo aqui."_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Michiru, mientras los labios de Haruka encontraban su cuello, expuesto por la forma nesesaria de tocar el violin. Rapidamente y con finura termino la melodia, mientras volteaba en los fuertes brazos para capturar sus labios con los de su amada._

/Recuerdo

'_Otravez'_ Penso Haruka al recordar su pasado, parece que no la quieria dejar en paz. No importaba que tan rapido corriera, siempre la encontraban. Aunque parte de ella que abrazar las tiernas emociones de los recuerdos, otra parte queria sacarlas de su mente desesperadamente.

Sintiendose ovserbada, los ojos de Haruka se dirigieron al ecenario. En el cual encontro un par de safiros. La rubia paso saliva audiblemente y rapidamente miro a otra parte, tomando un trago del amargo liquido naranja que tenia su vaso, algo diluido por los hielos. Pero nada era los suficientemente amargo para diluir los recuerdos que plagaban su mente

"Eh oido que no tiene amigos."

Los ojos de Haruka se encogieron al oir los murmullos que empezaban nuevamente detras de ella. Siendo ella tambien parte de rumores, chismes que la molestaban. Pero lo que mas la molestaba eran esa personas cerradas, que eran sus patrocinadores, quienes hablaban de su Michiru como si la conocieran.

'_Mi Michiru?' _Se pregunto Haruka, inmediatamente sacando ese sentido de protectividad que le habia surgido.

"Pero poque? Pare que es muy amable"

"Dicen que no le gusta la gente."

Haruka no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que oir lo que decian. Parecia que ella y Michiru tenian mucho en comun en el hambito social, pero penso que eso era raro. Recordaba a la Michiru del pasado mas amistosa, siempre en tono con las emociones de los demas. Pero en esta vida parece menos social, mas subyugada…

'La estare deteniendo por no estar a su lado?'

Haruka resoplo mientras su coraje tomaba lo mejor de ella. No tenia sentido.

Un brillante cresedo del Michiru de violin, capturo a la audiencia, mientras Haruka se levantaba de su aceinto y volteaba a ver a los chismosos de la mesa de atras. Los miro con rancor, culpandolos por hacerla tener esos pensamientos. Sus bocas se cerraron audiblemente y Haruka salio de ahi, nesesitaba un escape.

Aun asi la chica de los ojos avellana, no noto que un par de safiros la ovserbaban mientras salia de ahi, los labios de Michiru decian su nombre sin aliento.

=()=()=()=

Michiru tomo su ovacion muy rapido pero conciente de los aplausos de la audiencia. Y se retiro tras bastidores, su corazon en su gargante mientras colocaba su violin en el estuche. Utilizando la salida de servicio, tomo la direccion en la que Haruka habia salido. Sus ojos grandes, su respiracion pesada, mientras corria para alcanzarla.

El largo y estrecho corredor terminaba en unas escaleras y aun con todo el miedo y la urgencia que Michiru sentia, miro hacia arriba y encontro a Haruka, quien se encontraba algunos escalones arriba de ella, mientras ovserbaba una de sus pinturas, aun asi logro reponer su compostura. Que apropiado era encontrarla frente a su descripcion del 'Fin del mundo', una pintura que ella habia echo despues de su primer sueño del Silencio. Se preguntaba si Haruka seria capas de interpretar el mensaje oculto.

La rubia inspeccionaba la pintura con ojos criticos, entendiendo el mortal significado instantaneamente. Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, mientras sentia el terror encapsulado en la imagen. El silencio se habia manifestado en sus sueños como un vortex de calor y viento. El de Michiru se habria manifestado como congelantes olas? No habia duda que su proxima a ser compañera, habia sido quie pinto esta obra. Asi como lo habia sido siglos atras, con su musica, Michiru se buscaba a ella atravez de esta pintura.

"Te gusta?'

La voz de Mcihiru rompia el silencio, y aunque la otra chica siguio calmada, pudo sentir el shock de Haruka al ser interrumpida. Cuando ojos avellana voltearon a ver los suyos, Michiru sintio que la otra mujer se sentia atrapada. La acuanet hizo su mejor ezfuerso para controlarse, para no alejar a su reluctante amante del Milenio pasado como lo habia echo antes. Mucho antes.

"Eras mas que bienvenida aqui, genio de las carreras Tenoh Haruka." Michiru intento anivelar el campo de juego, aligerando el sentimiento de acorralamiento de Haruka.

"Sabes mucho acerca de mi, No?" Una sorisa se dibujo en los labios de Haruka mientras intentaba mantener su indiferencia en la cara de la mujer que le gustaba y detestaba. En su interior temblaba mientras pretendia no comprender el mensaje que la mujer frente a ella habia plasmado en la pintura. "Tu pintaste esto?"

Michiru levanto una ceja, sabiendo que la rubia se habia dado cuenta que la pintura era de ella desde el momento que puso su ojos sobre esta, y que tambien habia entendido y rechazado el mensaje de la pintura. Michiru decidio intentar otra tactica, ella tambien podia cambiar temas facilmente. Su juego de renuencia se habia convertido en un vaile coreografico.

"Eres muy famosa, No? En mi escuela, hay muchos fans tuyos, incluso ahi una que aun siendo mujer le gustaria dar una vuelta en tu auto por la costa!" Movio algo de su cabello hacia su espalda en un movimiento muy femenino, estaba probando como estaban las agues, sintiendose de alguna forma un poco vulnerable, sabiendo que se referia a ella misma.

Haruka sonrio aun mas. La chica sabia su genro_, 'Pero aun asi seguia persiguiendola…' _Saco esos pensamientos de su mente y su atencion regreso a la pintura frente a ella. Aunque lo intentara no podia ignorar el mensaje que se encontraba en ella.

"Asi que el fin del mundo… como una chica tan linda como tu, que nisiquiera mataria a una mosca, puede pintar un cuadro asi tan lleno de ficcion?" Pregunto indiferentemente.

Michiru se molesto, sus cejas se encontraron peligrosamente. Su voz se volvio acusadora. "No es ficcion yo puedo verlo igual que tu" Casi se cae al dares cuanta que lo volvio hacer, coloco a Haruka a la defensiva. La acorralo. La historia se repetia.

Los ojos avellana se oscurecieron amenazadoramente, mientras Haruka regresaba a su excusa, usando su negacion de su destino y su deber. "Ridiculo! Soy el primer corredor joven en Japon, Tenoh Haruka! Ni los recuerdos de mi vida pasada o el fin de este mundo son de mi incunvencia!"

Haruka casi se cae al dares cuenta que revelo que tenia recuerdos de su vida pasada, a Michiru, recuerdos de los cuales corria. Tenia que pelear internamente para no volter a ver a la irresistible mujer que no paraba de perseguirla. La tension crecia mientras las dos se miraban de una manera uniforme.

"Si alguien lo tiene que hacer, porque no lo haces tu?" Los dedos de Haruka se cerraron formando un puño, sus nudillos se tornaban color blanco mientras continuaba corriendo, cada palabra que salia de su boca manifestaban una absoluta verdad y una completa mentira, del producto de su Guerra emocional. "Quiero que dejes de investigar de mi vida!"

El daño ya estaba echo, Michiru se sentia sin esperanza. Era muy tarde. Sus emociones tomaron lo mejor de ella, y perdio el control de la situacion. "No digas eso! Yo quiero ser una gran violinista en el futuro! Salvar a este mundo de la destruccion no tampoco tiene importancia para mi!"

Sus palabras eran mentira, pero mientras Haruka se voltava y se retiraba furiosa, ella pudo haver dicho o echo algo para que su proxima a ser compañera regrese a su lado.

=()=()=()=

La noche era calida y su vestido de cocktel revelador, aun asi la acuanet se abrazaba a si misma para alejar el frio que sentia en su interior.

La historia se repetia otravez en su misma cara.

Una vez mas dejo que sus emociones tomaran lo mejor de ella y empujo tanto a Haruka hasta el punto de hacer que corriera.

Habia corrido de _ella._

Michiru suspiraba mientras observaba el oceano bajo ella, el cual parecia estar molesto asi como ella, estaba parada sola en la proa del yate. Ya hacia rato que la noche habia caido y la luna se reflejaba en lo basto del oceano. Podia oir hablar a la gente que se encontraba en la cubierta de arriba, comiendo sus costosas cenas y hablando de diferentes temas, mientras ella, en sus apenas quince años, sostenia el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Sus ojos safiro se encogieron en frustracion. Talvez, en esta vida, su destino era tener que aguantar ese peso sola, sin ninguna compañera. Una sola lagrima recorrio la mejilla de Michiru. La misma Haruka habia rechazado su vida pasada y su deber. Ella habia fallado en ayudarle a Haruka a entender que el destino y el deber no eran lo mismo, y que ninguno de ellos le trairian tanto dolor como era ovio, ella creia.

Haruka la habia _rechazado_.

La chica considero lo que estaba envuelto en eso. Talvez, en esta vida, Haruka no estaba destinada a cumplir con el mismo papel que en si vida pasada. La obstinada mujer ciertamente no lo queria. Michiru dio por vencido su sueño futuro. Sus ideales de convertirse en una prominente violinista y artista se habian desvanecido cuando su deber de proteger la tierra del desasrte y el recordar que su destino era reunirse con Haruka la llamo. Pero no Haruka. Haruka quiere su fama y gloria, y se negaba a creer en un futuro del cual no quiere parte.

Michiru comenzaba a tener dudas de que algo de la mujer que una vez fue su amante permaneciera dentro de esta fria y obstinada persona. Envez de eso parecia que la temerosa mujer en la que Uranus se convirtio ocho cientos años atras era lo unico que quedaba vivo dentro de la Haruka del presente. Y Michiru pensaba que si siguia insistiendo el resultado podria ser peor. Lo unico que lograria insistiendo seria que su brusca compañera se alejara mas, incluso podria arruinarle el futuro que ella misma se estaba forjando.

Un futuro sin _ella._

Michiru lo penso por largo tiempo y llego a una triste conclusion. Desde que descubrio que Tenoh Haruka era la reencarnacion de su amante de su vida pasada, no le ha dado otra cosa a Haruka mas que dolores de cabeza. La amargada rubia lo habia dejado mas que claro, que ella no queria nada de Michiru, Sailor Neptune, o de un futuro que se supone tenian que compartir.

Haruka no queria nada de _ella._

Michiru colgo su cabeza tristemente. Una gentil briza soplo desde el tormentoso oceano y acarisio sus cabellera acua. Casi podria jurar que le suplicaba que no se rindiera. Nego con la cabeza al tener su decicion tomada.

"Si tu amas algo, lo dejaras libre." Su voz un mero susurro, su corazon solo lloraba.

Incluso en su desesperacion, Michiru preferia encarar el dolor y lo duro de su deber sola y olvidar un destino con Haruka, que forsar a la mujer que ella ama tanto a hacer algo que que ella habia rechazado. Ella estaba decidida a dejar a su proxima a ser amante, ya que la habia rechazado, y se quedaria solo con los recuerdos de la Haruka de tiempo atras.

Fruncio su ceño. Ella nunca se daria por satisfecha con algo asi. Pero ella le concederia su deseo a Haruka y la dejaria en paz.

El oceano estaba molesto por su decision. Resonaba bajo ella, levantandose y astando el lado del yate en rancor. Varias personas de la cubierta de arriba se asomaron por el riel, preguntadose que habia causado el tan repentino cambio del mar. Bajo ellos la artista mas venerada de la noche se derrunbo en lagrimas.

=()=()=()=

Prev, Capitulo 10

Por lo exausto de la batalla, los poderes de Neptune se desvanesieron de ella como arena entre los dedos. Una media sonrisa medio llanto se escapo de los labios de Michiru mientras se arrodillaba en lo desierto de la construccion. Nisiquiera la onda poderosa que cambio la atmosfera y anuncio la llegada de una aliada pudo levantarle el animo.

"Llegas un poco tarde." Dijo Michiru, duresa entrelazada en voz, mientras volteava a ver a su amiga de ojos garnate . "deberia de apareser cuando mas te nesesito"

Pluto sintio pena por su amiga, tomada fuera de lugar por la frustracion de la pequeña mujer. "Es presisamente por eso que me encuentro aqui ahora mismo"

=()=()=()=

Ok solo falta uno mas, espero este cap les aya gustado, a mi me facino escribirlo, sobretodo la parte de la fiesta de te.

Gracias por seguir con migo, y disculpen mi pesima ortografia, se que esta vez esta peor, pero yo en mi gran inteligencia puse mi mano donde no debia y BLAM! cerraron la puerta, disculpen porfavor!

Ha solo para aclarar, si se pirden un poco en los recuerdos, bueno recurden que esos no llevan orden cronologico. Si lo se es ovio, pero solo keria aclarar el punto.

SI SOLO UNO MAS!


	11. Lo que la completara

La sangre manchaba su fuku mientras la Senshi del Oceano destruia a tres monstros que estaban frente a ella.

Mientras sus horribles cuerpos se desbanecian, Neptune callo sobre sus rodillas. Su respiracion era muy pesada y el sudor escurria de su frente por la media hora de esfuerzo tratando de derrotar a los monstrous. Era claro que se estaban volviendo mas fuertes, y por eso, sus habilidades de Senshi hivan creciendo, pero ni aun asi podia cubrir la falta de su compaa claro que se estaban volviendo mas fuertes, y por eso, sus habilidades de Senshi hivan creciendo, pero ni aun asi podia cubrir la falta de su compañera.

Sus largos dedos masageaban sus cienes mientras Neptune recordaba la conclucion a la que habia llegado la semana pasada. Que , en esta vida, no habia nadie que tomara el deber de Uranus, que la Haruka de esta era no estaba destinada a estar a su lado. Destino y deber eran dos terminos que la negativa Uranus parecia no entender…

Pero no importaba. Apesar del dolor que la decision le causo, decidio dejar libre a la que seria su compañera y amante.

Por lo exahusto de la batalla, los poderes de Neptune se desbanecian de su cuerpo como arena entre los dedos. Una silenciosa mitad risilla, mitad llanto se escapo de los labios de Michiru mientras se levantaba en el desolado citio de construccion. Nisiquiera el poder que lleno la atmosfera anunciando la llegada de un aliado pudo levantar su espiritu.

"Llegas un poco tarde." Dijo Michiru, amargura entrelazada a su voz, mientras veia a su amiga a los ojos. "Usualmente apareces cuando mas te nesecito."

Pluto fruncio el ceño al ver a su pobre aliada, tomada fuera de guardia por la frustracion en la voz de la pequeña mujer. "Precisamente por eso me encuentro aqui."

Michiru noto la mirada seria de Pluto. En la semana pasada desde que Haruka la rechazo, Pluto frecuentemente a entrado en la batalla contra los inumerables monstrous. Y Michiru a tenido exito evadiendo enteramente la pregunta de su vieja amiga. Despues de todo, la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo sabia los resultados del no muy ameno encuentro con Haruka. Pero ahora, por la mirada en los ojos de su amiga le decian que ya no podia seguir evadiendo el tema.

"Porque no vas a ella?" Era mas una orden que una pregunta, que la formidable Pluto commando.

"No es ovio?" Dijo Michiru con un rostro serio, pero es su voz se podia escuchar el dolor que sentia por la traicion. " Haruka lo hizo muy claro, ella no quiere que me entrometa en su vida."

Pluto trata de razonar con su amiga. "Esa era la fria Uranus hablando, no Haruka, tu sabes eso Michiru."

La acuanet refunfuño, tratando de ser apatica y arrogante tratando de esconder la desesperacion. "Mira Pluto, ninguna de ellas quiere tener algo que ver con el destino o el deber. Lo ultimo que puedo hacer es concederle a Haruka su deseo."

Pluto se aproximo a su triste amiga lentamente. La desesperacion de Michiru estaba complicando el asunto. No era de Michiru el darse por vencida tan rapido. Parecia que el destino comenzava a atraparla y enrredarla al igual que lo hizo con Uranus despues de la muerte de Neptune en el final del Milenio de Plata. No solo el destino del planeta colgaba de un hilo sin la poderosa alianza de Netune y Uranus en esta era, sino tambien el bienestar de llas mejores amigas de Pluto. Su Familia.

Colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañera, la mujer de ojos granate camino sobre la delgada linea, tratando de ayudarle a su compañera a ver el error. "El deseo de Haruka es invalido, no existe, la confucion en la mente de Uranus de ochocientos años atras oviamente distorciono la importancia del deber y el destino. No puedes contar con ella para que entienda el significado, tu tienes que _mostrarselo_."

La boca de Michiru cerro audiblemente. Pluto sabia eso y la animaba a volverlo a intentar. Finalmente ella volteo a ver a su aliada a los ojos y encontro esperanza y confianza en ellos.

Pluto sonrio. "No fue la misma Uranus quien te pidio que no te dieras por vencida?"

"Estamos destinadas a pelear contra el Silencio juntas, tu y yo. Pero me temo que la Uranus de este tiempo no esta lista para conocerte, aun no, Neptune, y no estoy segura si algun dia lo estara. Lo lamento, pero porfavor no pierdas la esperanza."

La acuanet suspiro. Pluto tenia razon. Uranus se _habia_ acercado en sus sueños en una pesadilla del futuro, en la que ella como Neptune juro eliminar. "Pero…"

La Senshi del tiempo se salio por la tangente "Porsupuesto, no fue la fria Uranus quien se te acerco, sino la Uranus que una vez fue. Piensa en eso Michiru, La _real_ Haruka se comunico contigo. Tu sabes que ella sigue ahi, escondida detras de las paredes que la fria Uranus construyo ochocientos años atras despues de la caida del Milenio de Plata, donde su mente se distorciono tanto hasta el punto de no aceptar ni el destino, ni el deber. La Haruka que conoces y te ama _sigue _ahi Michiru."

Michiru no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por las palabras de esperanza de Pluto. Ella ya sabia esto, pero el rechazo de Haruka la hizo perder toda esperanza. Aun con las palabras de Pluto la duda seguia llenado su mente. "Pero Pluto, no se como _llegar hasta ella_."

Una honesta sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Pluto, La seguridad brillaba en sus ojos. "Solo se tu misma, Michiru."

"Ser yo misma?" La frente de la joven se arrugo un poco al escuchar esas palabras por primera vez en su vida. Una simple respuesta a una muy complicada pregunta.

Pluto asintio. "Solo siendo honesta con la persona que fuiste en tu vida pasada, tendras las fuerzas para ayudar a Haruka a entender que te nesesita desesperadamente en esta vida."

Michiru se congelo, enraizada en el suelo mientras tal implicacion la sacudia hasta el nucleo. Pluto tenia razon, al haber modificado su aproximacion a la cambiante Haruka, como esperaba que no solo la reconociera a _ella_, si no tambien la misma Haruka que fue una vez? Ella nesesitaba ser quien realmente es si queria que Haruka recordara todo lo que compartieron y podrian compartir una vez mas…

Pero seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para encarar de nuevo a la amrgada y fria mujer?

Derrepente los sentidos de Michiru se pusieron alerta, cada musculo en su cuerpo se tenzo y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Algo andaba mal, algo andaba terriblemente mal…

Haruka estaba en peligro.

"Pluto, yo-"

La Guardiana del Tiempo asintio y comenzo a desvaneserse del plano mundanal. "Ve" dijo bajamente, sus palabras no alcanzaron los oidos de Michiru mientras ella corria, confiando en su intuicion para guiarla.

=()=()=()=

El cuello de su traje contra fuego le picaba terriblemente mientras Haruka se rascaba atras del cuello. Otra carrera habia sido ganada horas atras, pero aun diambulaba en las cocheras. No queriendo la compañia de sus competidores, se encontro diambulando sola con sus pensamientos.

La luz del ecenario se encendio, iluminando a una elegante mujer de cabello acua. Resplandeciente en un vestido color marmol, sus agraciados dedos lograban sacar una gentil melodia de su violin.

Las manos de Haruka se hicieron puño, mientras la imagen de la acuanet invadia su mente de nuevo. En la semana pasada desde que la ultima vez que la vio, la mente de Haruka solo piensa en Michiru, recordando su belleza y su gracia asi como tambien el atemorizante mensage que encerraba su pintura que la llamaba a un deber que ella rechazaba. Trataba de sacar de su mente todos esos pensaminetos que la asociaban con emociones completamente opuestas, Haruka se dio cuenta que era una batalla que perderia. Incluso se dio cuenta que queria ver de nuevo a la violinista, aunque sea de lejos…

Haruka reacciono a su sentido de alerta, reprendiendose a si misma por gastar tanto tiempo y energia pensando en un futuro que ya habia rechazado.

Un futuro que no importara lo que su mente habia decidido, su corazon no aceptaba…

La compleccion muscular de Haruka se congelo mientras todos sus sentidos se concentraban el la voz que apenas se oia y que habia llamado su atencion.

Como si hubiera sido traida por el mismo aire, la rubia corrio hacia donde el peligro la llamaba.

"Ahi alguien ahi?" La voz de Haruka se escuchaba ajena a ella, un fuerte presentimiento se estrellaba a ella como olas. Apesar de las circunstancias de sentirse totalmente en un mal lugar y en un mal momento, ella se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera, se encontraba en el mejor lugar y en el mejor tiempo.

"Ayuda!" Dijo el joven con mucho esfurzo antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendose el pecho mientras su cuerpo se distorcionaba. La respiracion de Haruka se quedo en su garganta mientras se congelaba al encontrarse a solas enfrente de un horrible monstro con muchos ojos y muchos brazos.

"Monstro" Exclamo

Callendo en un desconocido instinto, las manos de Haruka tomaron el objeto mas cercano. Reconocio el reconfortante peso de una barreta. Tomo un confidente paso hacia adelante, la barreta lista para golpear al monstro, derrepente recordo que la forma original del monstro era un pobre niño.

El monstro tomo ventaja sobre la insegura mujer y se lanzo sobre la rubia. Sus rapidos reflejos le permitieron a Haruka levantar el objeto, sosteniendolo en forma defensiva. El monstro parecia burlarse de ella, su edor orrible estaba serca de su nariz, y el pedaso de metal era insuficiente para protejerse de tal bestia, que la lanzo por loa aires.

Su cuerpo estaba tenzo del miedo, Haruka casi podia sentir los dientes del monstro en su piel, cuando un brillo llamo su atencion, causando que el monstro retrocediera un poco y temeroso por la luz que habia aparecido.

Ante los ojos de avellana de la rubia aparecio un objeto de la luz, una brillante pluma ornamentada, un objeto que nunca habia visto antes pero de alguna forma comprendia. Con un viejo, y muy familiar poder, que la llamaba. El mundo parecia detenerse mientras estiraba su mano para tomar el poderoso objeto, el impulso de tomarlo era demasiado fuerte para evitarlo, como si la pluma fuera la llave para hacerla completa de nuevo…

"No lo hagas!"

Una voz familiar saco a Haruak del trance y la pluma callo al suelo, traqueteando en el concreto con un sonido metalico. La respiracion de Haruka se quedo en su garganta mientras voltava a ver a la mujer en la entrada. La misma acuanet que deseaba desesperadamente ver desde la ultima vez. Era Michiru, y Haruka estaba echizada por su belleza.

"No lo toques." Urgio Michiru. "Una vez que lo hagas, ya no podras regresar a tu vida normal!" La voz de dolor que probenia de la mujer transmitia el echo de que apesar de que no se arrepentia de convertise en una Senshi, entendia la resistensia de Haruka.

Haruka sintio el dolor en la voz de la otra mujer y supo que ella era la causa de ese dolor. Fue entonces, que justo enfrete de sus ojos, Michiru revelo la identidad que la otra mujer conocia desde hace mucho tiempo.

En el lapzo de un segundo , lo cual Haruka sintio como una eternidad, Michiru levanto su pluma, similar a la que le habia pedido que no tomara, y menciono una frase ancestral la cual Haruka casi podia recordar su origen. La aguanet fue envuelta en una luz la cual subsecuentemente la dejo en un atuendo un tanto revelador muy familiar para ser coincidencia. Haruka seencontro pensando en que aquel atuendo en aquella mujer sin duda se habia metido en muchos problemas…

Y aun asi se encontraba enfrente de ella. Sailor Neptune, su proxima a ser compañera, la cual ella misma habia rechazado no solo en sus sueños, sino tambien en la vida real. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Haruka, intensas emociones de miedo y soledad fueron traidas por la imagen, y la golpearon tan duro que se quedo sin aliento.

Aun asi, por mas que su mente quisiera correr, su corazon mantenia sus pies enraizados. Su corazon le rogaba que se esperara y escuchara lo que Neptune tenia que decir, y por primera vez, como si las palabras de esta mujer fueran mas importantes que cualquier cosa que Haruka pudiera escuchar en cualquier vida, la rubia se quedo.

En un parpadeo, la rubia fue traida a la realidad mientras el monstro, que ahora se recuperaba, se lanzo contra ellas. Neptune ataco, y el montro fue lanzado hacia atras por los increibles poderes que ella posee, estrellandose contra una pared de el taller.

Aun asi, Haruka recordo al muchacho que seguramente permanecia dentro de aquella horrible criatura, y dejo aun lado los pensaminetos de acompañar a la mujer de cabellos acua. Aunque Neptune preparaba otro ataque, ella se puso en su camino aproposito.

"Alto!" La voz de la rubia hizo eco en el taller y ambas se congelaron, cada una cuestionando el significado de tan fuertes palabras asta que ella prisiguio. "El es un ser humano, acaso no te importa?"

La mujer alta era apasionada, aun asi insegura. Las palabras que alcansaron sus propios oidos eran vacias, como si un deber que conocia pero al mismo tiempo ignoraba, le demandara tal obligacion, una obligacion que ella acepto una vez…

Una deber que habia rechazado en esta vida.

Los ojos safiros de Neptune no pudieron soportar la mirada de Haruka y miro a otra parte resignada. Ella sabia que en esta vida, sin los recuerdos completos de la pasada, Haruka no entenderia la terrible nesecidad de sacrificar a unos por el bien de muchos.

"El Silencio se aproxima." La Senshi de Oceano uso la pesadilla del futuro, la vision que ella sabia ambas compartian. "Si no hago esto, habra mas sacrificios!"

Los ojos de Haruka se encogieron peligrosamente, su mente tratando de interpretar muchas posisbilidades, conciente e inconcientemente. Mientras su corazon le urgia a ayudar a esta mujer, acompañarla en la batalla, estar a su lado, como su compañera y … algo mas.

Pero eso seria aceptar un deber que ella no comprendia por completo, un deber que la atemorizaba. Habia mas que ella no entendia… Podria ser que esta mujer de ojos safiros que de alguna forma parecia entenderla aun cuando ella misma no _se _entendia, tubiera las respuestas que buscaba?

"Entonces tu no escogiste este camino?" La conciencia de Haruka no entendia la pregunta que acababa de hacer, pero su corazon si.

Al igual que Neptune. Viendo que el inconciente de Haruka estaba saliendo, como Uranus lo hizo en su sueño tiempo atras, tenia que agarrarlo, tenia que hacer aue la temerosa Haruka entendiera que su deber como senshi, su destino como amante, no era una _opcion…_ Era un requerimiento. Al estar la una sin la otra no podian ser un entero. Para Michiru, no habia opcion acerca de amar a Haruka o ser Sailor Neptune tanto como la opcion de respirar el aire que nesesitava para sobrevivir.

"No, Yo no escogi este camino."

Haruka frucio el seño a tan simple respuesta, y mientras su corazon esta dispuesto a aceptar a Neptune, su corazon se rebelaba ante la implicacion que ella no queria aceptar. Como podria ella hacer a un lado la vida que ella conocia por algo que le asustaba? Ella siempre a estado sola. Estaba _destinado_ a ser asi.

'_Nadie me puede amar. Siempre e estado sola.' _Los pensamisntos negativos de Haruka la hundian, reforzaban su determinacion.

El grito del montro mientras atacaba era desafiante y ambas mujeres se congelaron de horror al ver que se aproximaba rapidamente. Sabiendo que ya habia echo este movimiento muchas veces, los instintos de Neptune la guiaron y sin pensarlo dos veces se avento en el camino del monstro. Ella podia ver la cara de sorpresa de Haruka cuando empujo a la alta mujer fuera del camino, la fuerza que aplico fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que la alta rubia se tambaleara para atras en donde estaba segura. Con un sentido independiente del terror, Neptune sintio como los dientes y las garras de monstro se enterreban en su tierna piel y sintio como lo calido de su sangre manchaba su fuku.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poderlo creer, Haruka miro sin poder hacer nada como la mujer de cabello acua recivia el golpe que era para ella. Una resonancia demoledora, similar a los inicios de una estructura apunto de colapsar, hizo eco en su mente mientras un recuerdo inundo sus sentidos.

Recuerdos/

"_Haruka!" Grito Neptune, sus brazoz empujando a Uranus, con toda su fuerza de senshi. Respiro aliviada al ver que la rubia cayo lo suficientemente lejos, pero savia que no habia suficiente tiempo para salvarse a ella misma._

_Un deslumbrante rayo salio desde el cielo y el aire derrepetne fue llenado con energia. Solo le tomo un segundo a Neptune caer al suelo, inmovil. Havia pasado tan rapido que la aguanet nisiquiera tubo la oportunidad de gritar._

_Sorprendida, la mandibula de Uranus se abrio ligeramente, incapas de formar palabras mientras miraba incredula lo que estaba frente a ella._

_/Recuerdo _

Haruka se dio cuenta que acababa de recordar el unico evento en su pasado que la habia convertido en la persona que era ahora. Una persona diferente a la que estaba destinada…

"Maremoto de Neptuno!"

Al oir la voz de Neptune unida al dolor, Haruka regreso a la realidad mientras miraba a la Senshi del Oceano lanzar su incredible poder al enemigo. El proyectil acuatico, que formaba el planeta del cual provenia su nombre, buscaba la criatura que habia herido a su dueña y con un impacto mortal, envolvio y destruyo la amenaza. Despues del impacto el muchacho, del cual habia salido el monstro, quedo inconciente en el suelo.

Recuerdo/

_La Uraniana se vio gateando en sus manos y rodillas hacia el cuerpo caido de su compañera, aturdida y sin sentimientos mientras las marionetas humanas marchaban de largo. Desinteresadamente vio como la criatura avanzaba sin dar una vista atras. Los quejidos y gritos de muerte salian del Palacio de la Luna, los cuales apenas alcansaban a Uranus, mientras esta traia a su compañera hacia sus brazos._

_/Recuerdo_

Un poderoso instinto la guiaba. Haruka se encontro gateando hacia Neptune en donde se arrodillo, exausta y herida en el piso de la cochera. Temblando, los brazos de Haruka tomaron a Neptune, tratando de enderesarla un poco.

El peso de la pequeña mujer se sentia familiar en sus brazos, y mientras Haruka la miraba parecia que encajaba perfectamente en su regazo, un millon de imagenes se peleaban la prominencia de estar en la mente de Haruka, cada una venia de lo mas profundo de su cabeza. Lentamente pero seguro las paredes que encerraban el pasado en lo mas profundo de ella comenzaban a caerse, cada recuerdo tiraba un ladrillo que sostenia la pared en su lugar…

El intrigante e inicial encuentro con la mujer de ojos safiro, una amistad creciente, un increible amor, una inegable passion, un sentido de deber como Senshi… todo aquella estaba en la horilla de su total comprencion.

"El monstro?" Pregunto Neptune, su voz cansada y rasposa. La drenada de energia que habia sufrido en la previa batalla con el monstro alcanzaba rapidamente la energia que habia consumido para salvar a Haruka.

La rubia forzo su atencion a la mujer en sus brazos. "Regreso a ser humano, no te preocupes." Su voz era automatica, su mebte estaba en otra parte mientras los recuerdos de su vida pasada inundaban su cabeza…

Pluto su mejor amiga y aliada, Hotaru, la hija que criaron juntas, la confencion de amor hacia su compañera, cada palabra que Neptune decia le traia recuerdos.

"Casi lo mato, estoy segura que la proxima vez si lo hare." Estaba mas aya de lo exausto, la mente de Neptune comenso a dibagar, la precion de su deber era muy pesada para ella sola. Ella no queria sacrificar mas de lo que Haruka queria, pero era la realidad de su deber. "No es facil, pero yo escogi ser una Senshi."

"Entonces, porque me protegiste?" La voz de Haruka llevaba desesperacion. Aunque los recuerdos del pasado le habian enseñado otra cosa, en esta vida nadie habia echo algo asi por ella. Ciertamente ella no habia echo nada para recivir ese acto de bondad. E instantaneamente se arrepintio de todo lo que le habia echo a esta mujer una y otra vez, Neptune habia puesto su vida en la linea por ella. Tal como lo hizo en la pasada…

"Si te lastimas los brazos, no podras llegar a ser violinista." Haruka dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrio enves de expresar sus sentimientos encontrados.

Michiru sonrio tristemente. "No investigue acerca de ti porque pense que eras Senshi, yo te conocia antes de eso…" La acuanet finalmente miro a la rubia, su voz menos desesperada, con mas esperanza mientras seguia. "Te mire desde la primera vez que saliste en las carreras. Esperando acercarme para poder pasear en tu carro junto al mar…"

Los brazos de Haruka inconcientemente atrageron mas hacia ella a la mujer que en ellos se encontraba, cuando revelo la verdad de lo que dijo no hace mucho atras. Michiru habia hablado acerca de ella. Esta mujer la habia estado ovserbando desde hace tiempo, tratando de ayudarla, tratando de conectarla con la mitad que le faltaba, y Haruka solo la habia rechazado.

La voz de Michiru se rompio "Tu no dependes de nadie. Siempre eres sincera con tus sentimientos, " sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, recordaba la fortaleza de Haruka en el Milenio de Plata, confundiendo la encarnacion de su amante en su cansancio.

"No soy sincera, siempre ando corriendo de ello." Un fantasma de sonrisa atrveso los labios de Haruka mientras trataba de unir los dos lados de ella misma, que ahora era parente con sus nuevos recuerdos. La despreocupada amante que era en el Milenio de Plata y la amargada y ensimismada mujer que era en esta vida. Aun asi los eventos que la habia cambiado seguian sin aparecer, seguia encerrada en la ultima y grande barrera que le continuaba diciendo que saliera de ahi, que corriera de esta mujer.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Neptune, tratando de ver mas aya de el amor que alguna vez compartieron, de ver lo que esta mujer veia en ella en _esta _vida. Que la mantenia regresando despues de cada rechazo que sufria? Era una obligacion a su deber? Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Haruka por el pensamiento y peleaba con ella misma por no dejar a la mujer en sus brazos en el imperdonable piso.

Y fue ahi cundo se dio cuenta, al sentir la sangre calida de Neptune que manchaba rapidamente el fuku. Sangre que salia por ella. Mas recuerdos de su vida como senshi llegaban a su cabeza y sus dedos apretaban los brazos de Neptune.

Sosteniendo el lastimado cuerpo de su compañera, sintiendo la sangre, viendo lo exausto de ella, Haruka recordo que la fuerza de Netune no era solo fisica. _'Ella siempre a sido la mas fuerte de las dos.'_

Neptune suspiro. Sentia una mezcla entre anciendad y esperanza, entendio que Haruka estaba recordando su vida y guardo silencio, esperando que la cabeza dura de la rubia llegara a su propia conclucion. Ese era uno de los razgos que amaba mas de ella, el constante apoyo de Michiru, asi como tambien sabia cuando darle a Haruka su espacio cuando realmente lo nesesitava.

"Yo te conosco mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, y eso es porque te e estado siguiendo." Neptune finalmente le explico a Haruka. "No quiero que camines en la misma senda que yo," Finalmente alcanzando el paralelo con su persona del pasado, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos y dejandole a Haruka el espacio que nesesita, Neptune esperaba que Haruka fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Y si no… ella estaba dispuesta a dejar libre a su amante del pasado.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Neptune y aunque sus ojos mostraban mucho dolor fisico, un ligero rubor coloreo sus mejillas. "Aun asi me alegre cuando me dijeron que tu eras ella…" lo exausto la tomo por completo, finalmente se dio cuenta que Haruka no le habia contestado nada. No sabia si habia tenido existo en liberar a Uranus o en ayudar a Haruka a recordar la persona que alguna vez fue, las lagrimas llegaron a los ojos de Neptune. "Lo siento, no debi de haberte dicho eso…disculpame."

La exprecion de Haruka que no mostraba nada se suavizo ligeramente al ver una lagrima de Neptune caer por su mejilla. Aqui estaba la mujer a la que le temia, llorando sobre ella, llorando _por _ella. _'Como pude haver sentido temor por esta mujer que me ama tanto?' _Se preguntaba a ella misma.

Mientras miraba la lagrima resbalar por la mejilla de Neptune, fragmentos de su vida pasada continuaban llegando a ella. Gente, lugares, cosas, emociones, todo se enlazaba a lavicion que habia tenido semanas atras y formaban una linea cronologica de su pasado. Desde el principio hasta el final, sus recuerdos la dibujaban e incluso le definian como la Haruka del Milenio de Plata la que una vez fue, la que debio haber sido en esta vida, tambien.

'Solo, porque soy tan diferente?'

Fue ahi donde Haruka se dio cuenta que todabia no llegaba al final de su vida, que todavia siguio despues de la muerte de Neptune.

Su cuerpo se estremecio involuntariamente mientras ochocientos años de soledad se estrellaban en ella y casi desde una tercera perspecticva, Haruka observo su lento detereoro en la encerrada Uranus, vio lo que su mente le habia echo. Como se envolvio el significado de lo que la hizo como es; Destino y Deber.

En su mente envuelta despues de la muerte de Neptune, las dos palabras se afiliaban con dolor y miedo, en un mecanismo de defensa para protegerse del dolor mientras dibagaba por el basto universo sola… pero habia sido esto lo que le ayudo a sobrellevar el sufrimiento que la habia destrosado. En su mente torcida, el deber se havia convertido en la una fuerza destructive de Metalia que se habia llevado todo lo que ella mas amaba, y destino era lo que la habia echo vivir sin su compañara tan bulnerable…

Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que se habia echo despues de esa revelacion, y se dio cuenta que no era asi, que el deber le habia traido la fuerza y la confidencia como Senshi de afuera una ves que se unio con la poderoza fuerza de Neptune, y era el destino el que le trajo el amor en la forma de Michiru.

Fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer en sus brazos, la reencarnacion de su amada del pasado, era la que la _abrazaba_. Neptune. Michiru. Y tambien se dio cuenta que aunque los ultimos ochocientos años de su existencia habian sido dolorosos y dificiles, era su compañera de ahora la que sufria. Sufria porque Haruka no estaba a su lado. Sufria porque no tenian ese acercamiento como compañeras… la aproximidad de _amantes_.

La unica forma de arreglar el daño que ella causo en el pasado era arreglando el futuro.

Una pequeña sonrisa toco los labios de Haruka mientras sus ojos avellana recorrian la cara de la acuanet, ahora tan familiar. Esta mujer siempre estaria ahi para ella, con ella, a su lado. De alguna forma sabia que no tenia nada mas que temer.

Con un tremendo ruido, la ultima de las paredes que la devastada Sailor Uranus habia construido alrededor de su Corazon, colapsaba mientras Haruka tomaba su decision. Ella sabia que le tomaria tiempo adoptar la personalidad despreocupada de su persona original, pero sabia que con la ayuda de Michiru, ella lo lograria. Ella podria volver a ser la mujer que Michiru, que Neptune nesecitaba.

Ahora, Haruka esta lista para cumplir con su destino como Sailor Uranus. Esta lista para enfrentarse a destino junto con Michiru, por ahora ella sabia que el compañerismo y el amor que compartian las haria completas a las dos.

Los ojos de Haruka voltearon a ver la pluma que estaba en el piso del garage, la pluma que en su desinteres, Michiru le habia urgido no tomara. Sin dejar a la mujer que tenia en sus brazos, su mano tomo, la ahora familiar, pluma de transformacion. Tomando la fria pluma en su mano, suspiro contenta por el peso tan familiar. Con resolucion y determinacion, sin ningna duda en su mente, Haruka sabia que era hora de ser quien en verdad era, de regresar a quien fue una vez.

Determinados ojos avellana miraron a unos exaustos safiros. "Gracias." La voz de Haruka era calmada y tranquila.

"De que?" Confucion entrelazada con su cansancio.

"Por liberarme de mis barreras." La mujer de cabellos de oro contesto, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara angular.

Sintio como la respiracion de la mujer que tenia en sus brazos se quedo en su garganta, asi como tambien sintio como su Corazon palpitaba mas rapido debajo de sus costillas. Su mirada de esperanza y felicidad que se veian en Neptune, junto con su creciente sonrisa, lograban en la rubia una sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

' _Sera diferente en esta vida, en estos tiempos oscuros, despues de la tragedia ocurrida ochocientos años atras. Pero talvez con esta mujer a mi lado, podremos forjar un nuevo amor, uno basado en el exito que tubimos en nuestro pasado, por lo ella representa en mi futuro' _Haruka asintio a su comfirmacion, _'Definitivamente.'_

Haruka cerro sus ojos ligeramente. Un calor la lleno mientras unas palabras de siglos atras llegaban a ella, iniciando su transformacion. Con la fuerza del mismisimo viento, ella estaba una vez mas en sincronia con su elemento, en sincronia con ella misma. Ella era una vez mas Uranus, una parte vital de su persona. Ella estaba lista para unirse a su compañera, y talvez a su amante, del nuevo milenio.

Sailor Uranus se puso en pie. La mujer en sus brazos parecia tan ligera como pluma, dejo con cuidado que su compañera se puciera de pie, sosteniendo el tambalante cuerpo de Neptune como soporte. No fueron nesesarias las palabras entre ellas mientras entrelazaban sus manos, cada una mirando a la otra, cada una leyendo un mundo de emociones en los ojos de la otra.

'_Una cosa se ciertamente… mi Corazon late solo por ella.'_


End file.
